Yesterday, Today & Tomorrow
by EmisonHeaven
Summary: #EMISON STORY! Inspired by 6x10 Summer Finale Flash Forward. About Alison & Emily all the road blocks they hit along the way trying to come back together again. (This story was previously named 'To Em with Love') Rating may change. (The other liars & their beau's are reoccuring)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey #Emison Babies. Please Review and enjoy. xoxo So this is a letter written from Ali to her Emily. Just to tell her how much she loves her before everyone goes their separate ways to college. Disclaimer: I do not own pretty little liars, all rights belong to Sara Sheppard Author of Pretty Little Liars Phenomenon and Marlene king executive producer of the hit tv show.**

As the five girls say their final goodbyes Emily turns to Alison and pulls her into a hug so warm & familiar that it takes the blonde's breath away for a moment. "Love you" Em says squeezing her tight. "Love you too". As the others drive away Ali takes Emily's hand, waving with the other. She hands over the envelope with her name on it in cursive. "What's this?" Em asks blankly. "Just read it when you get there or when you miss me ok?" Ali says simply as tears threaten to fall from her blue eyes. "I will I promise" Emily smiles & leans in leaving a lasting kiss on Ali's lips. "Don't go missing again ok?" Em jokes holding back a laugh. "Very funny!" Ali laughs.

Emily finally arrived in Malibu and unpacked her boxes one by one, placing the letter in her back pocket so it didn't get lost before she has a chance to read it. She missed the girls so much already and it had only been a few hours, how was she going to survive years not seeing them everyday. She missed Ali the most though. Suddenly Ali's words pop back into her head _'Read it when you miss me'_. Was it meant to be read straight away or saved for a moment years from now when she couldn't think of anything or anyone else? She couldn't resist, she needed to read it now! She knew Ali had a way with words, within seconds she tore the envelope from her back pocket of her short shorts and pulled out the letter.

 _Dear Emily,_

 _I can't begin to tell you how much you mean to me. No one saw me or looked at me like you did. You always saw the best version of me, the person I want to be. I know I disappointed you over and over again, pushing people away is what I do best. I was afraid I was going to lose you, so I pushed you away. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I need it Em...I need you like I need air to breathe. You were my mermaid, the one who taught me how to keep swimming when all I wanted to do was sink to the bottom of the pool and give up. You were my angel when I stopped believing in myself and told me I was good enough to be whatever and whoever I wanted. You were my soldier and defender when the rest of the world had neglected me as one of their own. You bring me to life each and every day to the point I think I'd die without you by my side. You have always been my safety net, when I would fall you were always there to catch me. I have hope that you will always be there to catch me._

 _When I have you, everything seems unimportant and with you nothing else matters. It's just stuff. I have never needed anything more than just you. Your arms around me telling me that I'm enough just as I am. I know in my heart you deserve so much more than me but I am telling you today that you have always been enough for me. You are my everything. You were always my favourite, you are the only one I have ever trusted completely. I have loved you & everything about since that moment we kissed in the library. The way you laugh, the way your face lights up when you smile, the way you try not to cry every time you watch Titanic. I miss you every time we're apart and even when we're together. I found myself missing the feel of your skin against mine, the smell of vanilla shampoo in your hair after a shower._

 _The sparkle in your eyes whenever you looked at me. I know I messed up Em but you have to believe me, if I could take it all back, things would be so different. The day we ran off to the kissing rock I would have grabbed you and kissed you till the world melted away. Instead I kissed you once and never spoke of it again. That is my biggest regret. If I had the power to change time-that is the moment I would change. Emily Fields you are so beautifully human in everything you are. You are kind, selfless, Honest and true. I envy your strength and your ability to love. I love the way you love Em. It's an incredibly rare and beautiful gift & you should always trust your instincts. Your heart is full and with that comes the ability for people to easily break you and tear you down._

 _Promise me you will always remember strength comes from within. Eleanor Roosevelt once said 'No one can make you feel inferior without your consent'. I always believed in you Emily I always knew you were destined for great things in life. My dream for you has always been that you would become a famous swimmer and have a beautiful family complete with a white picket fence and a dog in the backyard. What I never wanted anyone to know was that it was also my dream too. Everyone dreams of one but not me, I never really had to dream because it was always right in front of me...You, You are my dream Emily Fields._

 _One day I want to walk down the street holding your hand and proudly tell people you are the love of my life, my wife and the mother of my children. But this is a few years off yet, We are just finishing high school and going our separate ways for now, you have things you want to do on your own but I know it's not forever because that promise lies with me. 'Together in Paris'. We will always have each other just as the moon has the stars and the sea has the shore._

 _You were always home to me, no matter where I was or who I was with. When I'm with you I'm home. I love you as I have always loved you..._

 _Forever & Always._

 _Alison xo._

Emily felt weak at the knees with every word she read. Ali loved her, she really truly loved her. She finally had the closure she had always been asking for but was it really closure? Or was it something different? She knew she needed to find out. So she texted Ali back ' _I'm coming home for a visit as soon I can I love you so much Ali, its not the right time now but one day soon its us against the world' - Em._

Less than a minute later Ali replied _'Whenever you're ready for forever, come home to me' - Ali._

 _~ooo~_

 **Hope you enjoyed it, please please please leave a review. xo KEEP THE EMISON HOPE ALIVE! Please note I may add more chapters if and when I get ideas so send them to me through reviews and or PM.**

Till later my darlings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey my #Emison Babies, hopefully there are only minor errors I might have missed. Hope you are all well, From this chapter on flashbacks will be included for more background of this story.** **Hope you enjoy this chapter, reviews are much appreciated.** **Enjoy.**

 **Also please note this chapter is set around a year or so after Summer finale, (ie. before 5yrs later)**

 _Chapter 2:_

 _'_ _Hi, It's Emily, Leave a message after the beep'._ Ali sighed heavily rolling her eyes, message bank again? What if Emily had met someone else and was happy without ever. The mere thought made Ali's stomach uneasy. Maybe it was better this way? If she had decided to move on then maybe it was never meant to be. In all fairness Ali couldn't judge her for that as she too had been in a relationship; albeit one that was short lived but she constantly thought of Emily. Texting and calling whenever she could. At least Alison was still in regular contact with Spencer, Hanna and Aria.

In moments such as this she used to take refuge in the pages of her diaries and write her frustrations down, but now being that little bit older she didnt find it as helpful. The blonde slumped over to the fridge, pulled out a bottle of red, knowing full well that it wasn't a good idea. As she stared at the 'Pinot noir' label she remembered how she used to beg her mum for a taste every time she opened a bottle, spitting it out to the tune of Mrs Dilaurentis saying _'I keep telling you that you won't like it'._ Alison half smiled, her bottom lip quivered. She didn't have many fond memories of her relationship with her mother but every so often a nice one re-surfaced along with the feeling of an elephant sitting on her chest making it difficult to breathe. In all honesty she missed her. Even their notorious fights. The blonde uncorked the bottle taking a gulp, feeling the familiar burn at the back of her throat before swallowing.

"I guess it's just you and me Pepe." Her furry companion padded over to her and positioned himself on the couch with his head on her lap. Ali patted him absentmindely as she sipped her wine. Since she had lost her mother & saying goodbye to her friends. A lot of things had happened, but Pepe had been her constant, the one thing that hadn't changed in her life. He was just as loyal and was always there to welcome her home when her dad was on business trips, as she was still living at home. Plus he was a great listener. Slowly she began to drift off to sleep when Pepe's bark startled her awake. "What is it boy?" Ali mumbled following him.

"Hey Pep, Where's our girl huh?". That voice! Alison recognised it immediately. "Emily? What are you doing here?" Ali greeted not entirely happy to see the brunette standing in her doorway. It was clear she may have pinched a nerve for turning up without warning & little to no previous contact. "Don't I owe you a housecall?" Emily replied going in for a hug, hopeful that the strange tension in the air between them would disappear.

"A phone call would have been fine" Alison said bluntly as she half heartedly squeezed Emily's middle. Her face expressionless, her eyes seemed to look right past Emily. Almost as if she wasn't standing there at all. The Dilaurentis girl she remembered from...wow over a year & half ago; happy, bright and bubbly was not the young woman standing in front of her. Where was her Ali? The Ali she remembered, the Ali she loved. Emily's happy composure quickly fizzled away.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to suprise you, I thought you'd be happy to see me?". The blonde shrugged it off mumbling something to herself that sounded like _'You thought wrong, too little to late'_. The brunette's heart sank. Pepe continued to paw  & pant at Emily for attention until Alison clicked her fingers and he retreated back inside.

"It took you months to reply to any of my texts after you left for college, Even Mona returned my calls! But you? How do you think that makes me feel?" Alison's crystal blue eyes searched Emily's hazelnut ones. The brunette was silent, scuffing her sneakers on the front step not knowing what to say without making things worse.

"I-I think you should go,". Without another word Alison slammed the door leaving her alone on the front step. Emily pulled her phone from her pocket leaving a message for Ali: I _'m staying at mum's, so I'll be around for a while, see you xo._ As the afternoon ticked by, Alison busied herself. Attempting to rid her mind of all thoughts of Emily & what or who she had been doing during her time in Miami. As she was folding laundry the phone rang out. She made no move from her current task so it went un-answered, leaving the machine to pick it up.

* * *

"She hates me Han, she could barely look at me today when I went over there, how can I tell her now?" Emily explained over the phone, pacing her bedroom with a knot in her stomach, sweeping her hair to the back of her head with her other hand. Hanna always had the best advice about relationships.

"Look, the way I see it, you have two options: tell her or fake an apology & you can be with her".

"That's not much of a choice?" Emily groaned biting her lip.

"That's my point. You owe her the truth, She was honest with you, Don't you think you owe her the same?".

"So you're saying the balls in my court?"

"What Ball? there's no ball?"

"It's a figure of speech Han" Emily laughed, Hanna could have real blonde moments sometimes. A short beep was heard on Hanna's end, she glanced at the screen. Her boyfriend was calling. "Right. Well I've got to go. Caleb's on the line, just be honest, ok?". The line went dead. "Thanks for the help Han" Em said sarcastically. _It's gonna kill Ali when I tell her._ Emily pondered that for a moment. It wasn't really a big deal, so what if she dated someone or someones'. That was half the fun of college right? Exploring your options and making new friends, new beginnings and all that stuff. She couldn't be mad at her for that? Could she? Besides Ali had said _'When you're ready'_ so she could use that in her defence. Emily knew what she had too do, but she needed to clear her head first. She threw her phone in her swim bag and decided a few laps of the pool might help. She grabbed her keys  & headed out the door.

* * *

Later that night Ali played the forgotten message. "Hey Ali, you there? It's Hanna, Emily told me what happened...just talk to her, you two need to work out your crap!". Alison let out a disgruntled sigh. Of course Emily called Hanna! She always did that when Alison wouldn't listen to her. Hanna was the peace keeper of the group. It was like having a carrier pigeon relaying messages when any of the girls had a disagreement & refused to be the first to forgive. She was always the one who would step in. Alison yawned as the clock on the wall chimed 10:45, she hadn't realised the lateness of the hour. Stretching her limbs as she rose from the couch.

"Come on Pep, bedtime" the furry mass didn't stir. His breathing short & steady, He was snoring.

Ali just beamed at how cute he was, "We're seeing Charlotte tomorrow" she whispered, smiling when she saw his ears move slightly like he heard her. Pepe loved Alison's older sister Charlotte, whenever she came to stay, he followed her everywhere. Alison climbed the stairs to bed with one final thought; If Emily wanted to be with her she was going to have make a real effort to make up for ignoring her all those months ago. After all Alison had a lot to think about. Ali had a secret and she couldn't reveal to Emily just yet, she had to earn back her trust.

But that's for another day... ;)

So what do think Ali is hiding?

 **Thanx for reading. #Emison is Endgame. Remember to review,**

 ** _Until later my Darlings. xx_**

 ** _Nat_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my darlings, This chapter is a flashback for Emily, During the time apart from Alison for college. So in other words set before the last chapter. :) Enjoy & please please please review! **

**Note: this chapter doesn't have Emison but they will be endgame in this story.**

 **Chapter 3:**

 ** _Emily went straight home from the Dilaurentis house & sat on the couch, her mind took her back to the first day of college... (flashback)_**

Emily grabbed box after box of belongings from the trunk carrying them up flights of stairs to the 3rd & last floor of her dormitory building, safely securing Ali's letter in her back pocket of her shorts. Luckily she had chosen to wear her sneakers which would make the journey to and from her car less painful than her flip flops.

 _Well, I made it! Here goes nothing._

She started walking along the path gazing up at the stone wall building that towered over her head in the Miami sun.

"Emily Fields? she heard someone call "Has anyone seen Emily Fields yet?" the female voice called again.

"Yes. Yeah that's me!" she replied hurrying over to the young woman with green eyes & a tree hugger tank top; waving at her from a table a short distance away.

"Hi Emily, welcome to your first year of college" the young woman Emily noticed looked no older than herself.

"Thanks...urgh...Heather" Emily said noticing the name tag on her shirt.

"I'm your class coordinator, so if you have any questions or need someone to talk to, my cell number is here" she tapped the stack of papers in her hands, "Use it whenever" she said brightly.

"Here's your information packet & I'll see you round ok?" Heather said handing it to her & began conversing with others that had gathered. Emily nodded & headed off in the direction of her dorm consulting her map of campus. Shortly after locating it she reached hers, room 21. The door was already ajar.

 _My roommate must be here already? I hope she's not a bitch...or a homophobe._

She pushed the door open with her elbow as she had her hands full and glanced around the room. A small TV sat in one corner with two armchairs and a futon couch, a large window towards the back bathing the whole room in the afternoon sun & small kitchen nook was located to the right.

Emily spotted the two bedrooms to the left, a small post-it with her initials indicated which one was hers. The second bedroom had the initials _'I.W'_. The dorm was quite basic. The walls were a plain dull yellow, hard wood floors with a slight musky odour that the previous inhabitants had attempted to cover with the use of fruity scented candles. Emily was just relieved it didn't smell like a gym locker room like the hallway she had just travelled through.

The musky scent felt oddly familiar & was almost comforting to Emily's senses. It reminded her of the Dilaurentis house & by extension, Ali. A small ache appeared in her chest. Emily took a minute to sit down to read Alison's letter, texting her a reply that she would visit Rosewood as soon as it was possible, when the sound of a door slamming disturbed her from her the peaceful silence.

A girl had barged in, lugging a few large duffle bags over her shoulder. Emily couldn't help but stare at her, being that she was quite attractive at first glance. Her short honey waves framing her almond shaped eyes & olive skin in her white tank & denim shorts.

 _She's hot._ Emily thought before she was brought back to reality when the girl spoke.

"Oh hey, you must be my room mate? I'm Izzy Winters." the girl said throwing out a hand to shake Emily's.

"Hi, I'm Emily Fields, my friends call me Em". The two girls started conversing with each other as they unpacked their stuff to make their dorm room more of a home away from home. They discovered they had a fair bit in common. Both had been on their high-school swim teams and their tastes in food & music were almost identical & both gay. _That's a weight of my mind!_ Emily thought.

Izzy had even managed to make quick friends with others around campus & told Emily they seemed like a cool group of people.

"I have an idea, we should meet up with them & get to know each other a bit, You wanna?" Emily nodded quickly.

"Yeah sounds great, I'll take a shower first, I'm all sweaty from moving & unpacking" Em laughed.

"Good thinking 99" Izzy said winking at her. As Emily wandered into the bathroom to take a shower she couldn't help thinking that Izzy was flirting with her.

 _Don't be stupid, She wasn't flirting with you, she was being polite!._ A little voice inside told her.

After her 10 minute shower, the brunette exited the bathroom in fresh pair of shorts & tank top combing her wet hair allowing it to cascade down her back.

"Izzy?" Emily called scanning the empty common room.

"Just getting changed, be there in a second" she replied from her bedroom. Emily couldn't help but notice it was open a crack. Izzy's naked back was staring back at her. Emily's eyes widened slightly, not expecting to see so much of her room mate so soon. Her olive skin so smooth and imperfection free with a small dragonfly tattoo on her right hip. She tore her eyes away as Izzy was hooking her bra in place & hastily retreated to the kitchen to get a drink of water. Her mouth bone dry & splashing some on her face in attempt to deny the sudden heat in her cheeks.

 _Keep it together Fields!_ _So stop it!_ The little voice in her head was definitely not going to be her friend this year at college she thought silently. _Don't judge me! I'm the thing that keeps you from doing something stupid & making a fool of yourself, _She could hear it say.

* * *

Sometime later Emily, Izzy & a few others from around campus by the names of Lexi, Phoebe, Tim & Zac were lazing on picnic blankets on a patch of grass. The air sweet & pleasant against their skin as the late afternoon sun was fading from the sky.

"So Emily, Where did you move from?" Lexi asked turning onto her stomach leaning on her elbows.

"Rosewood, Pennsylvania." Emily chirped playing with the blades of grass before her.

"Rosewood? Wait!..You were friends with that girl that went missing right? I thought I recognised you. It was all over the news for ages!" Tim added.

"Yeah, rumour was she faked her death for years! Right?" Phoebe probed.

Emily's stomach curdled making her feel sick. She had hoped no one would know that story, she hated recounting for people. They just wanted every little detail. It both annoyed & saddened her to be reminded that Alison had run away & led her on to think she was dead. Emily's mind began to go off on a tangent completely drowning out the rest of the groups conversation. She remembered every horrible moment Ali had tortured her & thrown her feelings back in her face, like she was nothing but a lost puppy.

She could still hear the tell-tale crack of her heart breaking when Alison rejected her time & again. It astounded her that she still loved her after everything she had put her through. Then again when it comes to loving someone; you love the good, the bad and the ugly all at once. Besides, Alison was a changed person now and had made good in promising they would be together for real one day.

"Emily are you ok?" she heard Izzy ask laying a hand on her shoulder

"What? Sorry I was a million miles away" she apologised turning her eyes upward to Izzy. Emily glanced around, everyone else was gone. It was just the two of them lying there. "Where did everybody go?" Emily drew in a long soothing yoga breath letting it out slowly slightly relieved that she didn't have to hear anymore questions about Alison.

"The guys went to play video games, I don't know where the girls went. So are you sure you're ok?" her roommate asked again.

"I'm fine, it's just..." Emily went silent for a moment

"Too many memories?" Izzy said softly finishing her sentence.

"Yeah" Emily agreed, her stung with tears. Izzy shuffled over to Emily so she was lying next to her placing an arm around her shoulders. She was so close Emily could detect the subtle scent of perfume.

"Don't worry Em, This year is going to be great, you'll see"

* * *

 **Weeks down the track...**

"Morning Em, how'd you sleep?" Izzy greeted turning over to find the bed Empty. She reached over to the other side, the warmth of her room-mates body still lingered there. She sat on the edge of the bed yawning before making her way out to the lounge/kitchen area. Emily was sitting on an arm chair with her knees crouched against her chest, a cup of coffee in her hands. Izzy noticed the dark circles under the brunette's eyes.

"You didn't sleep again last night did you Em?" Izzy asked as she poured herself some orange juice from their mini fridge. Emily shook her head just staring into space.

The days that followed the Ali discussion was consumed by nightmares of her time in -A's dollhouse. Emily hadn't told anyone until Izzy found the brunette huddled in the bathroom one night with a knife in her hand completely freaked out. That was the night Izzy had offered to share her own bed, Emily was grateful, She felt safer going to sleep when Izzy's body was beside her. Izzy took a sip from her cup before speaking.

"Maybe you should see the campus Chaplin or a professional" she suggested

"I can't, I just want everything to stop & go away. I want my life back" the brunette said angrily as frustrated tears fell from her eyes. At seeing her friend like this Izzy was fighting hard not to break down herself. "What if you went back to Rosewood & saw Alison to put this whole thing behind you, get everything all out in the open".

"No way!"

"Then maybe you should cut off all contact with Ali for a while, just until you are doing better". Emily shrugged the idea off, the best part of her days at college were the texts or an occasional call from Ali. Alison meant a lot to her how could she possibly just stop contact with her? Especially after the letter she had written. However, throughout the rest of the day she couldn't help but think it might be a good idea to see the campus Chaplin. Maybe there was something that he or she would suggest that might help.

 _What could it hurt? What have you got to lose?_ The little voice inside her said. Emily scanned her timetable for a timeslot was cleared of a scheduled class. 2pm this afternoon was a perfect time. She went to her information packet for the Chaplin's details  & dialled the required number.

It was set. The brunette took a deep breath, her stomach churning slightly. She wasn't in favour of drudging up the past but if it was what she needed to do to stop the nightmares and move on, maybe it was a good thing.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

That's chapter 3, :) I know it didn't have #Emison in it but don't worry, In this story #EmisonIsDefinitelyEndgame. What do you think of Izzy by the way? Like her/Hate her?(Its possible she might be a love interest for Emily but not for long, if that's what I decide) Next chapter we will see what Ali gets up to back in Rosewood (flashback)

Reviews are always appreciated.

Till later my Darlings.

Nat. xo


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey darlings,**

 **Here's the next chapter. Enjoy & don't forget to review after. **

**(months after Emily's flash forward chapter)**

Alison had greeted each new day with the same routine. She would wake up to her alarm, take Pepe for his morning walk, shower & head to work as a teachers aid while she was studying for her degree. Amongst her daily routine she always made time for Emily. However, every day that passed without word from Emily an emptiness threatened to swallow her whole. Some days she struggled to just get out of bed but thank god for her sister, Charlotte. She had always been able to bring Ali back from the edge when she felt like nothing mattered anymore.

She was always there for her, granted their relationship had never been a smooth one but the past was the past. So Alison started going out with Charlotte to get out of the house just for something to do even if it only made her miss her mermaid even more. Alison's mind took her back to the first time her sister had begged her to dinner...

 _"Come on Ali, you can't sit on the couch forever watching movies letting the best years of your life pass you by? Emily wouldn't want that. So get dressed and I'll pick you up in an hour" she told her "Wear that cobalt blue strapless dress I bought you for your birthday." Her younger sister reluctantly agreed & without another word Charlotte hung up the phone..._

 _She was sitting with Charlotte at the Apple-Rose Grill when the older blonde noticed someone eyeing her sister_ _from across the room._

 _"Ali that guy over there is totally checking you out" she teased taking a sip of her drink. The younger blonde glanced over her shoulder pretending to check out the specials board behind him. Chiselled features and brown eyes, she couldn't deny he was quite attractive but his eyes only served as painful reminder of her mermaid. Emily's eyes were one of the first things Ali ever noticed about her. Those deep chocolate brown orbs always had the power to make Alison feel completely safe, just one look into those eyes of her mermaid & like magic all her worries and doubts just evaporated. On more than one occasion she had lost herself in them zoning out of conversations and the outside world._

 _Her heart fell, nobody got her heart racing in her chest more than the brunette did. "Go over there and ask him out" Charlotte encouraged. Alison shot her sister her infamous glare. "Seriously?" Alison hissed across the table_ _"You begged me to come out with you. Now you're trying to set me up?"_

 _"Fine! I'll ask him out for you or you can take your pick at any of the others,"_

 _"Not a chance in hell! I'm not gonna date anyone else! I love Emily Fields and no amount of random dates will make me forget that!" Alison shot back. Charlotte slumped back in her chair crossing her arms in a huff. Her younger sister was just as stubborn as always. They used to have fun together laughing and sneaking around to parties and causing mischief. The good old days when Alison used to go along with almost anything were clearly long gone. The older blonde's face softened her voice calm_ _"There's no rules saying you have to commit to anything. Just trust me...you might enjoy it,"._

 _"Well maybe I don't want to enjoy myself, I just want Emily back!"_

 _"I know how much you love her but do you really think she won't date while she's at college?" The older blonde said_ _squeezing her sisters hand lightly._

 _"Emily and I are meant to be together, I wont give up on her! I just wont!" she cried as she shot up from her seat. Charlotte grabbed Alison's elbow pulling her back "Ok, I'm sorry" she sighed "I'll get some ice-cream for the road & we can talk at home. Meet you at the car ok?". The younger blonde nodded before_ _hurrying out the door onto the sidewalk taking deep breaths between sobs. The thought of her or Emily moving on made her feel like an ulcer was growing in the pit of her stomach. She threw herself over the nearest trash can as bile rose in her throat & hurled just missing her blonde hair. _

_Wiping her mouth she stood up, the light breeze hitting her slightly sweaty complexion as a gentle hand made contact with her shoulder._

 _"Leave me alone Cece! I just wanna go home!" she spat_ _, shoving it quickly away_ _. Alison only called Charlotte Cece when she was mad at her, like when their own mother was mad she would call out her full name 'Alison Lauren Dilaurentis'._

 _"Sorry I just saw you run out of there, are you ok?" an unfamiliar voice asked. Alison turned around to see it was the same guy who had been staring at her inside the Grill. "Yeah, I-I'm fine," she replied bitterly._

 _"Here, looks like you need this more than I do" he said softly reaching_ _into his pocket to offer her a clean napkin. Alison cleaned her face a second time and thanked him. "So why so upset fair maiden?" his charming demeanour earning him a small smile from the blonde._

 _"It's nothing really,"_

 _"Well, I should get going, but it was nice meeting you" he said as_ _Charlotte joined them on the sidewalk with a takeaway bag of ice-cream._

 _"Hey, you ready to go Ali?"_

 _"Um yeah sure,"_

 _"Well I guess I'll see you round...Ali," the guy smiled before disappearing down the street._

 **(End of flashback)**

* * *

 **Present day:**

Alison and Pepe had been waiting for Charlotte to arrive when they spotted her on the other side of the park sitting on a bench...

"Ali? Did you hear me?"

"What? Sorry I'm just tired, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night,". Charlotte eyed her suspiciously.

"You used be a better liar, What's going on?" Charlotte coaxed.

" _I hate_ how well you know me," Alison sighed fiddling with the chain of her necklace

"I'm your sister! Its my job!" the older blonde laughed before continuing "So as I was saying, _how are things going with Elliot_?"

"Things were going great." Alison said simply.

"What do you mean _were_?"

"He proposed?" Charlotte was stunned "What? When? What did you say?"

"A week ago," The younger blonde answered.

" _And you're just telling me this now!_ What the hell Ali?"

" _Will you calm down!_ people are staring," Ali whispered.

"You've been holding onto this for an entire week? Who else knows about this?"

"Just you,". As Charlotte sat in silence to soak in the news Alison again fiddled with her necklace staring into space. Clearly something else was bothering her.

"What did you say when he proposed?" The older blonde asked again.

"I said I needed time to think," Charlotte sighed sympathetically

"This is about Emily, Isn't it?"

"What? _This has nothing to do with Emily!_ ," The younger blonde lied.

"It has _everything_ to do with her  & you _know it_ or you wouldn't be yelling at right now"

"I don't know what to do" she sobbed, her eyes misty with tears

"For fuck sake Ali, Stop this cat & mouse game! _"_ Charlotte snapped " _Honestly you're as bad as she is"_

 _"_ It's...complicated _"_

 _"It shouldn't be. Not when you love someone. You do whatever it takes"_ Charlotte sad wrapping an arm around her

"Since when did you become so versed in relationship advice?" she asked sniffling

"Ali, _our family is built on complicated_ " she said sarcastically _"_ Remember when you were five & mum used to put the cookie jar on the highest shelf so you couldn't reach it?"

"...Yeah"

"What did you do?" Ali suddenly smiled now understanding,

"I got the step ladder and climbed up"

Charlotte nodded "Exactly! You wanted them, you got them. You didn't sit around waiting for someone to help"

Alison giggled softly, "So in other words if I want Em I have to-"

"Stop waiting. Stop wondering and go for it! Preferably before I lose what's left of my sanity," she laughed as Ali reached over & hugged her, thanking her for the advice.

"I have an idea! Call her over tonight. I'll take Pep home with me so you can have the house to yourselves" The older blonde smirked. "Thanks but if Emily and I are gonna be together we are going to do things right this time. This time it will be different,"

" _You're telling the wrong person_ , go tell her,"

...

 **So that's chapter 4 my loves, thanks for favouriting/following & for your reviews (keep them comin) Chapter 5 may have a bit of drama :) Remember in this story #Emison is endgame I promise you that :) Please review and love to you all darlings.**

 **-Nat.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey #Emison Babies, here's the next chapter you awesome people! Its late so apologies for any errors. Thanks for the favourites, follows and reviews.**

 **Enjoy this update.**

Alison was in her bedroom frantically searching through her wardrobe for something suitable to wear. She stood in the mirror looking at herself with outfit after outfit. "Urghh this stupid!" she groaned throwing the last of her wardrobes contents across the room.

"Ali I'm here. What's the big emergency?" Charlotte called from downstairs entering the house.

" _Thank god_! I need help," she said pacing back and forth going over the outfits again. Tossing them aside for the second time into the _no_ pile.

"Take these & go have a bath," she said, handing the younger blonde a small bag of lavender bath salts shoving her out of the room.

"But-"

" _You asked for my help, Remember?_ Now go! I'll pick something out for you,". This whole Rollins vs. Emily thing had her completely stressed out. She knew Elliot loved her  & had asked for her hand but could she marry him and be happy? If she chose Emily would she be happier? After all they were adults now and a lot of things had changed. They themselves had changed and grown up. All these questions just swirled in her head as she lay back in hopes that the lavender water would calm her mind & body wash all her worries away. Unfortunately, today she was just too distracted. Her minds eye travelled to Rollins again. He was handsome, loving, sweet and everything a woman could want in a man. _What was so wrong with her that she wanted more?_ Was she so selfish as to want more than man who adored her completely? Honest to God she loved him, In a cross her heart and hope to die kind of way. However, she couldn't erase her lingering feelings for her mermaid. Suddenly a loud knock at the bathroom door disturbed her from her tangled thoughts.

" _Did you drown in there or something_?" came Charlotte's voice from the other side of the door.

"I'll be right there".

 **~:~**

"Emmie, Honey there's someone here to see you" Mrs Fields said entering her daughters bedroom. Emily just grumbled, squinting her eyes as they adjusted to the sunlight. "W-Who is it?".

"She's downstairs in the den. So hurry up & get dressed" Mrs Fields said as she disappeared down the hall.

"Hey Em, it's so good to see you."

"Heather. Hi! What are you doing here?"

"Just passing through & thought I'd say hi, Izzy told me I'd find you here,". Emily wasn't sure what to say. "Want a coffee?" Heather nodded following behind. The two girls chatted for about an hour before Heather received a text. "I better head off," she said placing her coffee mug down and started for the front door.

Alison was sitting on the edge of the bath bouncing up & down like a child who needed the toilet, while Charlotte applied the finishing touches of blush and mascara to her face.

"Look, I know you're nervous but if you don't stop moving you're going to make me ruin your makeup!," Charlotte said impatiently.

"What if she doesn't want to see me? I slammed the door in her face the other day & told her to piss off,".

"You were in shock! you've had a lot on your mind lately with Rollins proposal, working and study on top of that. Give yourself a break!". Alison sighed heavily.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?". Charlotte tossed all the makeup back in the cabinet and tussled Ali's hair lightly letting it fall in its natural waves. "You just answered your own question". The younger blonde frowned.

"If you're having doubts then maybe-" Charlotte trailed off before speaking again "Focus on Em first. Worry about Rollins later". The older blonde took a final look at Alison. Her hair was done, her make up perfect. Her dark coloured jeans and low cut purple top had her looking pretty hot. She was ready!

As Ali was driving she kept looking at her face in the review mirror making sure not a hair was out of place. _Please God I hope she still loves me!_ Alison gripped the steering wheel so tight her hands began to sweat. She'd never been this nervous before. Not even around Emily during high school. The queen bee had no time for nervousness back then and she definitely didn't need it now! She wasn't sure if she had prepared herself enough for this. As she pulled up just off the curb from the Fields house her mobile beeped notifying her of a new text message.

 _Good luck Baby Doll - Charlotte xo_

Ali giggled at sister's dry humour, mentally thanking her for making her feel a little better. The air was brisk as she stepped out of her car. It was coming into the Fall season & the leaves on the trees had just started to change colour. Wrapping her beige button up jacket around her shoulders she proceeded onto the footpath toward the Fields front door. Stopping just behind a tall hedge as a familiar voice travelled to her ears; Emily's as well as another that she didn't recognise. She peered round seeing her tanned mermaid standing there in one of her old sharks swim team shirts she liked sleeping in and shorts laughing with a taller woman. As Alison watched on she felt her stomach drop. _This couldn't be what it looked like could it?_ Emily's hair was up in a messy pony tail looking like she hadn't long gotten out of bed. Now she was standing on her doorstep with a strange woman. Clearly not a local given that she was in flip flops and a tank top that barely covered her belly button.

 **~:~**

"Well I guess i'll see you back in Miami for that date we never got around too," Heather laughed. Em started going in for a hug when the taller girls lips found her own with her hand on the small of her back pressing their bodies closer. Alison's eyes widened. _Of course this is exactly what it looked like._ Alison herself had experienced this with her mermaid no less. She could have sworn she saw the taller woman's tongue slip into her mermaids mouth making her almost gag on the spot. What turned her livid wasn't the fact the girls tongue was down her Emily's throat, or that she was holding her Emily in her arms. It was the fact that Emily didn't seem to mind the attention. She wasn't exactly pulling away.

Alison's hands balled into fists feeling like an idiot. She was about to profess her love to the brunette for the second time only to come and find her sucking  
face with some out of town slut. The young blonde spun on her heel almost colliding with the mailbox in the hedges as she stormed off. Her lungs fighting for air as tears fell from her eyes. "Why can't I get it right! Why can't I ever get it right?" she screamed between sobs, slamming her hands on the wheel & punching the dashboard. All the pain and anger from her teen years came flooding back to her. Maybe this was karma. Maybe this was her punishment, never being with the one she truly loved; _Her Emily! Her mermaid!_

She stared at herself in the mirror again, only to find some pathetic broken woman staring back at her. This wasn't Alison Dilaurentis. She was never the type of person to lose control of her emotions like this. She hated that Emily had made her this way! There had always been a sense of power in their relationship. Alison was usually the one with all the cards but now Emily had the upper hand. She had to gain back control somehow! The blonde wasn't about give Emily the satisfaction of knowing that she had gotten to her. Wiping her blackened face with a tissue she reapplied her mascara & picked up her phone and dialled a number.

"Hey its me. Are you home? Ok I'll see you later then,"

 **~:~**

Emily broke away from Heather at hearing the rustling in the bushes turning to look but seeing nothing, she turned back to Heather.

"I-I can't do this. I like you...a lot, but I'm in love with someone else" her brown eyes looking down. "You sure?" Heather asked. Em smiled weakly.

"She's the one isn't she? The blonde girl on the mantel piece," The brunette blushed. "Hope she knows how lucky she is,". Emily nodded as a taxi pulled up beeping it horn. "That's my ride, come back to Miami soon ok?" she said hugging Em goodbye. Later that day Hanna had checked in to see if Emily had made any progress with Alison.

"Do I have to lock you two in a room together? _Cause you know I will!"_ Hanna said. Emily didn't doubt that for a minute.

 **~:~**

"Hey Beautiful, what's wrong?" Rollins asked seeing Alison standing at the door to his apartment her eyes slightly red. Without saying a word she crashed her lips to his. Her movements were forceful. Not at all like his sweet Alison to be so rough as she pulled and tugged at his shirt & tie. Kicking the door closed she pulled him to the bedroom.

"Ali, wait!" Rollins said pushing her back off him to catch his breath from another of her heated kisses. "What's going on with you baby?". Ali kissed him again even more forcefully than before not wanting him to utter the same pet name her mermaid used. Right now she wanted nothing to do with Emily. She knew she wasn't thinking clearly but right now she didn't care. "Can't I kiss my fiancé if I want to?" she snapped. There was only one way to make herself stop thinking and that was to be doing something else. Not exactly what a doctor would prescribe for heartbreak but if Emily was gonna have one night stands with sluts in her home town then she was gonna do the same except with her boyfriend/soon to be fiancé. "Did you just say yes?". Alison's eyes darkened as a mischievous smirk swept across her face. Falling on the bed they share another heated kiss...

 ** _~:~_**

That night Emily was flipping through channels on television. With nothing worth watching she turned it off allowing the whole to room to fall into darkness. She clicked her phone checking the time, only 10pm. Maybe there was something more exciting happening at the Grill being that it was Tuesday, they probably still had their karaoke dance nights. For a moment she thought to call Alison and ask her along but thought against it. When she arrived she spotted an empty seat at the bar, a man was sitting there shaking his glass tumblre of whiskey jingling the ice. He looked almost as down as she felt.

"Excuse me is anyone sitting here?" she asked a tentative smile on her face. He shook his head burying it in his hands. "Bad day?" Emily asked waving over the bar keep for a vodka tonic.

"More like a bad week. I'm in love with the most amazing woman and I feel like I've lost her. She finally agreed to marry me, but something's not right," he told her taking a gulp of his drink, shouting for another. "That's gotta be rough".

"I left her at the apartment asleep. Something isn't right. Hence why I'm sitting-Im sorry you don't wanna listen to a stranger talk about his troubles".

Emily shrugged it off "I'm used to it, I bartend in Miami but I'm visiting my mum here for a while. Some girls don't know how lucky they are," the guy half smiled. "I should get home,". He stood up taking some money out of his wallet as small piece of paper fell to the floor.

"Oh here let me get it," Emily said glancing at it. It was a photo of the same man smiling with his arms wrapped around the middle of a woman with long blonde hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. " _Alison!"_

"You know my fiancé?" the man said taking the photo from her hand. Emily nodded and said that she knew her from high school. The man placed his tip on the counter introducing himself as Elliot Rollins. "Maybe seeing you would cheer her up a bit," Emily chuckled nervously.

"Yeah maybe, Ali & I...it's a long story".

"She's a complicated girl" he muttered as he was lost from sight. Suddenly Emily's head was in a tailspin. _Alison was engaged!_ Where the hell did that leave her? This cant be it? She hadn't come all this way just to be road blocked! What was she supposed to do now? Quickly pulling out her phone she called Hanna to spill the not so welcome news.

"WHAT! Engaged? Are you sure?"

"Considering I ran into her fiancé yeah she's engaged! _How the fuck do I compete with that?",_ Hanna was silent.

"Hanna? Are you there?" Em asked hearing nothing but dead air on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah I'm here, Needed something stronger than mineral water for this conversation". She said sarcastically, taking a gulp from a bottle of vodka.

"Hanna, P _lease be serious!"_ Emily pleaded. "Sorry. _I just cant believe she didn't tell us!_ Not any of us!". The brunette hummed in agreement not knowing what the acceptable response to the news of a former lover being engaged was.

"How would feel if I booked us a room at the plaza hotel? I know you're visiting your mum but the invitations there if you want it, My boss owes me a favour anyway." Hanna suggested and Emily quickly agreed. She didn't think she could stand seeing Alison around town with Rollins attached to her.

"You're the best Hanna!".

"You better believe it babe. I'll text you once I've set it up, might take a few days though,".

 **Thanx for reading this update darlings, I hope you liked it. Please review. Next chapter will take place 3 weeks later (from the end of this chapter).**

 **Till later my darlings.**


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1

**& Hey #Emison babies :)**

 **Hope you are all doing well. Thank you so much for the follows, favourites and reviews on the last few chapters. So happy you are enjoying this story with me. Hope I wont disappoint you. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. Apologies for any errors.**

 **Also chapter 6 has been split into 2 parts. Here is part 1. Part 2 will be uploaded soon.**

 _N/B This is set 3 weeks after the end of last chapter._

"How was New York? Hanna and Caleb doing well these days?" Mrs Fields asked as she stood at the kitchen bench making a cup of tea. Emily's face suddenly white.

"Em? Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost,". Emily just held up the opened parchment envelope as she sat down staring at the gold lettering:

 _Elliot Matthew Rollins & Alison Lauren Dilaurentis_

 _Cordially invite you to celebrate their engagement._

"I'm sorry Em. I would have told you but I didn't want to ruin your trip,"

"Do you think he can make her happy?" Emily asked, avoiding her mothers eye.

"Now why would you go asking a question like that? She wouldn't be marrying him if she thought otherwise. It is very rushed though"

"You don't think..."

"I don't think its our place to think anything Emily. She's getting married and that's all there is to it." she said sternly yet her tone was gentle. The wedding was less than a month away. "I know this must be hard for you given your history with her,".

Emily nodded silently. "I guess I always had it in the back of mind that we would end up together, I mean that letter she wrote, it sounded like she meant it,"

"I'm sure she did at the time sweetheart, but nobody can foresee falling in love with someone, It just happens,"

"If that's your way of saying let her go, _I can't._ It's not over till someone says _I do!"_

"I want you to think long and hard about this! This wedding is supposed to be the happiest day of her life," Mrs Fields reasoned.

" _I don't care!_ I'd rather have her hate me for ruining her wedding than live with the regret of not telling her how I feel," Emily snapped back. Her stomach was in knots, how had she let things come to this? Emily was determined to make Alison hear her out before the wedding. She had four weeks to formulate a plan. But she was gonna need some help.

Again she dialled the one person she could count on, Hanna. After a long chat the brunette hung up. Hanna had suggested that Emily could whisk her away to Paris but a plan like that would require some thinking. Alison Dilaurentis wouldn't leave her wedding day willingly... if at all. If there was ever a time for drastic measures this was it! Emily was willing to try almost anything. So Hanna said she would take care of everything, all m had to do was resist the urge to skip town again before Hanna could pull it off.

(4 weeks pass)

Finally the day Emily had been dreading for an entire month had arrived- _Alison's wedding day_. She had successfully dodged the two love birds hoping that Alison might come looking for her saying she missed her and had made a mistake in accepting Rollins proposal. Of course Em had been left disappointed...again! So today was her last chance.

As Alison stood alone in a back room of the church waiting for the signal from Charlotte to come out, she looked herself over. Her beautiful strapless dress and her hair perfectly curled and pinned behind her head. By all accounts she was the perfect bride. All except one thing, her mind.

Her thoughts were plagued; not of nerves of the ceremony or going over her vows or even the man to whom she would be wed, but of Emily. Every night for the past month Emily had invaded her dreams begging her not to get married but Ali wouldn't hear it she couldn't stop picturing her mermaid with that slut. Every single time Ali woke to the gut wrenching pain that was a broken heart, suffering in silence as to not wake the toned masculine body of Elliot with his arm holding her. Constantly wishing she hadn't gone to bed with him but her Emily instead & hating herself for wanting someone who had hurt her so deeply. The problem was her mermaid didn't want her anymore, probably thought she was damaged goods or just a waste of time and space.

The blonde had even grown physically ill, suffering dizzy spells and an upset stomach refusing to eat much of anything. Charlotte insisted she see a doctor but Alison just chalked it up to stress & dehydration. The clock on the wall chimed telling her it was almost time as Alison heard the door open behind her.

"Oh good, Charlotte I ne-" Alison began as she turned around to see a black hooded figure standing directly behind her. Alison's first instinct was to scream but relaxed, "Come on Charlotte that's not funny". The hooded finger silently puts a finger to its lips ushering her to be quiet.

"Charlotte I'm serious I don't have time for your games right now!" she groaned getting slightly impatient, she gathered up her dress and started off toward the door, "You love playing games. Play this one with me or you will pay for your sins!" the voice machine echoed "Or you can play with them" the hooded figure says pointing to the door as two more tall hooded figures enter the room. Ali's slowly slipping into panic mode. Her heart is racing and she feels light headed again. If this was Charlotte she would have given up the ruse already. She bolted for the door on the other side of the room, running out into the corridor screaming for help as one of the figures pulls her back knocking her off her feet sending everything into darkness...

"Ali it's time. Are you ready?" Charlotte called through the door. After no answer she entered. "Ali?" Charlotte called again as she checked the bathroom. No sign of her anywhere. Her sisters veil lay untouched on a chair as she spotted Ali's phone face down on the floor. Quickly bending down to pick it up she knew instantly that something was wrong. Ali never went anywhere without it and the screen was smashed.

Ali opened her eyes, her surroundings slightly blurry, her head throbbing. A gauze patch sat just above her left eye. She could barely see through the darkness. The softness of the mattress beneath her she thought she must be back home in bed. _What happened to me?_ She tried to sit up on the spot swaying, her stomach growled. She was hungry she hadn't eaten anything all day and was beginning to feel sick again. _Hang on._ It wasn't Alison that was swaying it was the room. Alison realised she was on a boat. If she listened really closely she could hear water lapping at the outside.

 **~::~**

"Hey Em, I need to see you at the pier, it's about Ali. Hurry!" Hanna says through the phone. She grabbed her keys locking the front door behind her.

By this time it was late afternoon, the breeze cool against her skin as she ran down to the pier. Hanna was waiting there pacing back and forth.

"About time Em! What the hell took you so long?"

"What are we doing here? And where's Ali? Did she get married?"

"Ali's there," Hanna said looking over her shoulder to a small boat. Emily quickly mad her way down to the boat shoving open the door. Alison was sitting there alone in the dark looking a little green, her nostrils flaring. The brunette noticed Ali still had her wedding dress on. "Emily? What the fuck is going on?" she spat angrily losing her balance Emily rushes to her side to catch her. "Ali are you ok?" Em asked the sweet tone in her voice brings Ali on the verge of tears. "No! I am not alright! I was kidnapped by Caleb, Ezra and Toby on Hanna's request because of you! Today is my wedding day! Elliot's gonna think I bailed on him! Now to top it off you're here! The last person I wanna see right now!".

"Look I know you're angry but I can't let you get married! Not until you hear what i have to say!" Emily's frustrations bubbling to the surface, but she has to remain calm as to not scare her Ali away. "I don't want to hear what you've got to say! Take me back to the church now!"

"I need to explain things,"

"What's to explain? Clearly you're insane! I don't know what I ever saw in you!" The words sharp on Alison's tongue causing the brunette to feel like she had been stabbed in the chest.

"I love you!" Em pleaded, hot tears falling from her eyes.

"You don't know the meaning of the word! If you did I wouldn't have found you sucking facing with that whore weeks ago!" Ali yelled back. Emilys mouth fell open in silence. "What are you talking about?...Heather. That was nothing. It meant nothing!". Ali made a swing at Em's face. The slap resounded of the walls of the boat. The brunette fell to her knee's before the blonde completely breaking down repeating that she was sorry over and over again between sobs. Her cheek burning red hot.

At seeing Emily so broken the blonde's expression softened, she immediately cradled Emily in her arms.

"I'm so sorry Em! I love you! I love you so much it hurt me to see you with her." Ali cried, both women just holding each other not daring to let go. Emily lifted her gaze to Ali's "I know its not the time to say this but-you look beautiful in that dress," she whispered. The blonde giggled wiping away tears from her eyes. "Kiss me,"

"What?"

"Kiss me," Alison says again. Emily doesn't take a second longer before crashing her lips to Alison's in a passionate kiss.

"Guys please! Save it for another time! Toby called. The police are looking for you Ali we have to go back," Hanna told them as the two women broke apart. Alison nodded as all three stepped off the boat. Alison was holding her mermaids hand so tight se feared she wouldn't let go.

"I'll talk to him. I can't marry him now. I never wanted him. I only want you...forever" she sad softly kissing her mermaids cheek before following Hanna to the car. Emily followed closely behind smiling to herself.

 **So there's the next chapter. :) Sorry for the length babies i got a bit carried away. Hope you enjoyed it. :) Please review.**

 **Till later darlings. xx**


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2

**Hey my beautiful #Emison Babies,**

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews and PM'S about my story. Sorry about any errors.**

 **NOTE: This chapter has STRONG SEXUAL THEMES not suitable for young readers may have triggers. So please be mindful when you read this.**

 **CHAPTER 6: Part 2**

"Alison, thank God! What the hell happen to you?" he said "I've been so worried about you!" Rollins said racing over taking the blonde in his arms as she entered the apartment.

"I-I'm fine," she sighed as he released her from his firm embrace.

"You disappeared on our wedding day Alison! Can you imagine what that feels like? Being told that my soon to be wife has disappeared! And all you can say to me is _I'm fine!_ No explanation or anything,"

"...We need to talk,". Rollins could sense the tone in her voice and immediately sat down on the couch gesturing her to do the same.

Meanwhile Emily was at the brew with Hanna trying not to think about Alison and how the conversation with her almost-husband was going. Would he take it well? From that time she ran into him he seemed like a nice guy but what if he got violent? What if they were fighting right now? Emily knew that things happened in the heat of the moment. She had a slight bruise on her cheek to prove it, although she knew Ali would never do it again she doubted the same could be said for a man if he were to hit a woman. A sinking feeling hit Emily right in the gut. She had to go see if Alison was alright. She knew she was probably overreacting but she would never forgive herself if anything happened to her beautiful Ali. She jumped up suddenly realising she had no idea where Rollins lived.

"Em? Where are you going?" Hanna asked almost choking on her coffee.

"Toby!" she said quickly "I have to find Toby!"

"Ok, I think he's at the station-Why do you need to find him?" she said trying to soothe her panicked friend

"I think something's wrong! I can feel it Hanna please hurry!" The blonde didn't need to be told twice, fumbling in her purse for some loose notes and dropped the tip on the table, running after Em as she bolted out the door.

They finally got to the police station to find Toby sitting at his desk eating his way through a turkey and cheese sandwich. "Hey what are you two doing here?"

"Toby can you take us to see Ali please!" Toby grabbed his coat.

"Don't worry Em. I'm sure she's fine," he comforted patting her shoulder lightly as they piled into the car.

 **~:~**

"What the fuck Alison! How could you do this to me! You're supposed to be my fiancé & now you tell me you're in love with someone else! _It's that Emily woman isn't it_!"

"I do love you! I'm just not ready to marry you!" she cried hot tears staining her face. As he was pacing the living room floor.

"I want the truth!" he yelled grabbing her roughly by the elbows and forcing her chin up to look him in the eye, "You fucked her didn't you?" his grip on her was strong. Ali tried to use his weight against him, trying to push him away, scratching his face with her manicured nails leaving a cut to his face.

"No! Elliot stop! Your hurting me! Stop!" she begged. Alison was praying silently that someone would come to her rescue, _Please Please Please! Somebody help!_

" _So you're a slut and a liar!"_ he shouted pushing her forcefully into the bedroom causing her to fall awkwardly on her wrist, he jumped on top of her undoing his tie throwing it aside. "I'll make you forget all about that slut!" he grimaced undoing his belt. The blonde tried kicking her legs trying to scream but no words came out as he shoved his tie in her mouth gagging her. She squirmed beneath him but was not match for his strength.

"You're gonna remember me for the rest of your miserable life!" he laughed maliciously as he ploughed into her centre having discarded her ripped underwear. Alison's insides were screaming! His forceful thrusts burned her and the marks of his hands were clear on her porcelain skin.

"You're enjoying this you're so wet!" he growled, his dark eyes staring down at her.

She shut her eyes tight, hoping against hope that someone would save her. His cold strong hands found her breasts grabbing and pulling at them harshly. Suddenly Ali's stomach muscles began to coil themselves as his thrusts sped up. _She didn't want to! She couldn't let herself release, it would only spur him on to torment her further._ Her body was setting itself up for an orgasm she wanted to die if only to prevent the agony she was feeling. Her only thought was thank god this was happening to her and not her gorgeous mermaid.

 **~:~**

"Please hurry Toby! Please hurry!" Emily said.

The urgency in her voice made him put the pedal flat to the floor of the car. To the brunette the car ride seemed to go on for forever, it was merely a few minutes. Toby barely put the squad car in park before the brunette leapt out running to the building. Hallway after hallway.

"Em wait!" Hanna shouted following after her with Toby bringing up the rear. Emily could barely hear them above the sound of her own heartbeat ringing in her ears. Suddenly they heard a dull thumping noise as they continued running, it was getting louder and louder. Finally they reached the door, Toby announced himself before entering the thumping immediately stopped and Rollins came charging out the other room with on his pants on, Toby blocked him pinning him to the wall.

"Alison! Where's Alison you bastard!" Emily spat, her eyes like daggers in his direction. Suddenly the sound of sobbing reached her ears. The brunette turned on her heel and peered into the bedroom. At first it looked empty, the smell of mens deodorant, sex and vomit hung in the air.

"Ali?" At Emily's voice Alison squeaked, Emily spotted her crouched in the corner with a bed sheet barely covering her small frame. The blonde recoiled as Emily bent down slowly in front of her.

"Hey, hey it's me Ali. It's Em". She was careful not to touch her even though it was all she wanted to do. Just hold her and let her know she was safe. The blonde pulled the sheet closer about her body hiding her bruises and neglected to lift her gaze. Her core still throbbing from her involuntary orgasm from earlier. Emily saw the pile of vomit seeping into the carpet next to the blonde.

"I'm just gonna tell Toby I found you ok? I'll be right back ok?" Em said softly, as Ali's arm shot out and squeezed Emily's hand.

Alison's blue eyes were swimming with the horror of her ordeal pleading Emily not to leave her. "Don't go!" the blonde mouthed to her. Emily nodded crouching down letting Ali hold her hand. Emily saw that Hanna had entered the room quietly.

"Toby says we need to take her to the hospital and when she's ready...to make a statement at the police station," she said looking at Em, quickly retreated back to the main room.

"Ali, I need to get you dressed so we can get you checked out at the hospital ok?" she said gingerly.

The blonde was just staring at her hand in Emily's, finally she nodded, "I promise you I'm never leaving you again," Emily assured her.

 **That's the end of this chapter. I know it was intense :( Hope you are all ok after reading this. Don't worry happy times are still in the cards for #Emison. Its just going to be a hard road. Please review my darlings.**


	8. Chapter 7 Part 1

**Hello my #Emison Babies,**

 **I know it has been a while since the last update. Enjoy and please keep** **the lovely reviews coming. They make writing this and other stories even more fun and keeps me motivated. Apologizes for any errors.**

 **Also please note: This chapter is in 2 Parts. :)**

 **Chapter 7 Part 1:**

It was rather late at Rosewood General Hospital and visiting hours had long since ended with thanks to Dr Wren Kingston Emily & Charlotte were given permission to stay. It had taken two nurses and an orderly's firm yet gentle nudging to pry Alison's hand from her mermaids to even get her into an exam room to be seen to by a doctor. The brunette had asked to go in with her unfortunately it was against hospital policy and could compromise the privacy of the other patients. So she was left to anxiously pace the sitting room struggling to keep herself together.

Charlotte had disappeared in search of coffee but Emily knew it was more of an excuse to not let her see her cry. The older blonde was no doubt blaming herself just as Emily was for what had happened to Alison. She knew the events of today had been nobody's fault except Elliot Rollins. How could she have been so quick to leave Alison alone with him? She should have stayed with her. She should have talked Alison out of telling him the truth about her feelings. She should have tried to convince Ali to go home and not back to his apartment. She would never forgive herself for what happened not as long as she lived! She was determined to spend the rest of her life making it upto the blonde even though it was a pointless goal. Nothing would ever be enough to make the blonde understand how sincerely sorry she was.

As she imagined all that Alison had suffered a sharp pain suddenly spread through her chest. She gritted her teeth to hold back the agonising scream that roared deep within her gut as a white hot burning sensation pulsed through her entire body. Her lungs tightened as violent sobs took control. Stealing away the little oxygen she had as if the dark shadow that had once swallowed her whole _(when Alison's body had been identified in that cold shallow grave)_ had returned sending her world into darkness again as tears fell from her brown orbs. Her fists clenched the edge of the chair beneath her, her heartbeat thumped loudly in her ears drowning out all surrounding sounds as the chest tightened again and again.

It was then that Charlotte rounded the corner "Coffee machine was out so I just go-" she paused mid sentence when her eyes landed on Emily noticeably suffering a panic attack "Emily! Oh my God! Someone Help!" she yelled. Seconds later a doctor & nurse had come running.

"Miss Fields I need you to focus on my voice. I need you to try to take a few deep breaths with me. Can you do that?" Emily still struggling to breathe managed a small nod. And followed the Doctors lead in breathing in and out. Slowly the brunette's breathing returned to its normal rate & she managed to sit up taking small sips of water from the plastic cup the nurse had fetched her.

"It's all my fault Charlotte," Emily said sadly when they were finally alone. The older blonde tilted her head sympathetically.

"Ali's gonna pull through this Em. _She's a Dilaurentis after all_. We can both blame ourselves until the cows come home but it won't do either of us _or_ Ali any good,"

"Excuse me Miss Dilaurentis? Miss Fields?" Another doctor had come out from the ward were Alison was. The two women swiftly got to their feet.

"Yes. How is she?"

"Can we see her?" They said quickly.

"I promise you can see her soon, but we've just been informed that Officer Cavanaugh will be coming to t-" his words were interrupted just as Toby himself dressed in his uniform entered. "Ah, here he is now."

"How you girls doing?" he asked forgetting for a moment he was on duty as he wrapped Emily & Charlotte in a bear hug. "We're doing ok," Charlotte said quickly, Emily only nodded in agreement.

~:~

Emily was being woken by the kind faced nurse from earlier. "I must have fallen asleep," the brunette yawned.

"It's 1am," the nurse told her. "Miss Dilaurentis is doing fine. The doctor would like to run a few more tests tomorrow. Go home and come back tomorrow," she advised patting Emily on the shoulder.

"More tests? What's wrong with her? Please let me see her!" Emily pleaded softly.

"Miss Fields Alison is sleeping now, I strongly suggest you come back tom-"

"It's alright Jenny, I'll take her through," came a familiar voice behind the nurse. Wren had been working the last 17hours & was about to call it a night.

"Yes Doctor," the nurse said bowing her head slightly disappearing down the hall. Emily followed Wren to Alison's room biting her lip to stop herself from crying at the sight of her lying there in a hospital gown that was a size too large giving the effect that she was smaller than she was. Like a china doll who would break at any minute. The creak of the door after Wren left made the tiny blonde stir.

"I'm here Ali. Just like I promised." she whispered leaving a small kiss on her forehead. The blonde stirred again only this time her eyes fluttered open.

"Emmy?" she said her voice laced with fear.

"Yeah. It's me," The brunette assured her "Are you ok?" she asked regretting it instantly. The blonde's small hand cupped her cheek wiping away the tears that had escaped her mermaids eyes.

"Better now for seeing you, Charlotte saw me earlier when you were asleep. I told her to go home.". Emily turned around and dragged a chair to the bedside.

"You can't sit here watching me sleep," Ali said sadly.

"I'm staging a sit in." Emily teased "I told you I'm never leaving you alone again,". Ali smiled shyly.

"Hold me?" she pleaded softly. Emily nodded moving onto the bed wasting no time in bringing the tiny blonde close to her chest letting her hands gently soothe the blonde back to sleep.

~:~

The brunette slowly withdrew from sleep as hushed voices on the other side of the door reached her ears in a slightly heated conversation.

"I respectfully ask that you come back during visiting hours Officer Cavanaugh, Dr Harris & Dr Kingston have instructed that Alison is not to be disturbed this morning. I'm sorry. The comfort and privacy of our patients here take precedence over police investigations. I'm sorry but you must wait." she heard Nurse Jenny's voice say.

"Alright then. Please have Dr Harris or Dr Kingston contact me at the station when she's awake,"

"Yes sir," she replied. The two sets of footsteps retreated different directions.

An hour passed and Emily was still watching Alison sleep when her breakfast tray had arrived. She gently kissed her girl awake. "What time is it Em?" Alison asked when a small knock at the door made her jump slightly. Emily just stroked Alison's head letting her know that she was alright. "Come in," Emily called.

"Its just after 9am. Morning Emily. Morning Alison," Wren greeted, "Emily, I was wondering if I could have a minute with Alison there are some things I need to discuss with her privately," Emily made a move in the direction of the door but Alison tugged her hand rooting her to the spot.

"Alright. Alison as a formality I ask again. Are you sure you want Emily to hear this?". Alison shifted her gaze to meet Emily's warm brown eyes. Emily smiled stroking the blondes hand with her thumb comfortingly, blinking back tears Alison turned back to Wren nodding.

"Alison given the trauma your body sustained in the event... I'm deeply sorry to inform you...your baby didn't make it. I'm sorry Alison," Wren finished, Emily was so lost for words she thought she had misheard him. _Alison pregnant?_ Or at least was. She glanced at Alison's face seeing all colour had drained from her face, she knew it to be true. The blonde's chin trembled letting out a small whimper burying her face in her mermaids shoulder completely soaking her shirt as she broke in that moment, crying harder than Emily had ever known her to do. Hating that she couldn't do anything else Emily held the blonde tighter to her, as she continued to cry uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry! I'm s-so sorry..." Ali wept loudly digging her fingers into Emily skin. "Its gonna be ok, I promise."

"I'm s-so sorrahh..." her words become incomprehensible as she wept.

Emily thought for moment it was strange of her to apologise but deep down knew Alison was crying out to her baby. Unable to settle the blonde down Wren gave her a sedative and slipped out of the room with Emily close behind.

"Wren how far along was she?" she asked struggling to find her voice through the lump that had formed in her throat.

"You didn't know?". Emily shook her head.

"At least 9 weeks give or take a week," he replied somberly. When he had walked off, Emily was left again to herself doing the math in her head. Alison had fallen pregnant on the day that Emily had been visited by Heather. Ali had been there that day, she had witnessed their kiss and had felt betrayed and had gone running to Rollins. Even though she wanted to run and hide for getting Alison into this mess she needed to stay, she had to stay and be the one Ali could count on to get her through this. She loved Ali so much she wasn't going to let her pick up the pieces by herself. Emily re-entered the room and snuggled up with Ali closing her eyes listening the soft steady rhythm of the blondes heart.

 **How was that chapter? Did it leave you happy #Emison feels, shocked or sad for Ali? Proud of Em for being there or her? Leave a review. Next part will be uploaded soon as possible.**

 **Till later Darlings**

 **#EmisonIsEndgame**


	9. Chapter 7 Part 2

**Hi #EmisonBabies,**

 **I'm so happy you are really enjoying this story and constantly ask for updates. I thank each of you who have followed, favourited and shared this story on your twitter and tumblr pages. I know updates are not very regular but as you are aware fanfiction writers have lives that comes first (unfortunately) lol. A special thank you to all you guest readers & reviewers. :) This chapter may not be very #Emison filled but that is necessary for the stories progression so bare with me #Emison is definitely Engame in this. All so I wasn't all that confident in this chapter so let me know what you thought by review. Enjoy.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 7 Part 2:**

The next day Rollins was officially charged with sexual assault, grievous bodily harm & manslaughter of an unborn child (Wren had told the police of Alison's miscarriage earlier) & was awaiting bail. It was also brought to light that Rollins had been having an affair with Sara Harvey a woman in his apartment building. Jason had spotted the two of them together on many occasions but had neglected to say anything because Rollins had threatened to reveal to Charlotte and Alison that he had fallen off the wagon yet again. After hearing what Rollins had done to his sister Jason had confronted him at the police station completely plastered earning himself a night behind bars to sober up.

Meanwhile Emily was at the hospital signing the discharge papers before taking Alison home.

The drive was uncomfortable to say the least. It was only 15 minutes or so but silence filled the air like the early morning fog on the Rosewood hockey fields in winter making the trip seem longer. Emily had no clue what to say and nothing she could say would make much of a difference to the tiny blonde curled up on the passenger side with her eyes closed. She wanted to reach over and place her hand on the blonde's shoulder but kept them firmly on the steering wheel trying to focus on anything else but the silence.

Suddenly Alison jolted upright "Emmy!" her voice alert but slightly broken, her fingernails digging deep into the brunette's arm. Emily immediately let go off the wheel and held Alison's hand. "I'm here Ali, you're ok, you're safe," she whispered turning her gaze to meet the blonde's as they stopped at the traffic lights.

"I'm right here," she repeated again turning her eyes back to the road ahead . At the sound of her voice Alison relaxed keeping Emily's hand firmly in her lap leaning her head back against the window. Finally they pulled up outside Alison's house and made their way inside.

"Are you hungry? I can make you a sandwich or something?" Emily asked tentatively as they entered the kitchen. Alison shook her head and retreated to the den. The brunette was at a complete loss for what to do. One minute Alison wanted her at her side and the next she didn't want to see her. Over the next few days Emily attempted to get Alison to open up and talk to her about...well anything even something as mundane as the weather but nothing worked. Alison would just roll over in her bed away from Emily burying her face in her pillows. "Ali please talk to me. _Please_!" she begged gently one morning.

Alison wouldn't even acknowledge Emily's existence so she left her alone and asked if Charlotte or even Hanna could coax the blonde out of her cave whilst she went to visit her mum. Charlotte had managed to get Alison to shower and pick at a plate of peanut butter toast leaving half eaten crusts. Hanna had persuaded that Alison accompany her to a day at the spa but she had freaked out on the front step and ran back inside locking herself in the bathroom. The only time Alison seemed even close to her normal self was when she was in the company of Pepe. He managed to get her to break into the tiniest of smiles. She would snuggle down on the couch and whisper things to him stroking his warm coat. Emily was thankful for that. _At least Ali was talking to someone even if he couldn't really talk back._

That night Emily's phone buzzed on her bedside table as she was brushing her teeth. Spitting out her mouthful of toothpaste she ran to answer it.

"Hey Mum, what's up?"

"Hey sweetheart, How's she doing?"

" _Honestly?_ I don't know. She won't talk to me. What do I do?" she asked rubbing her forehead. All this no-talking that Alison was doing was exhausting  & only drained herself of energy so much so that she had wanted to stay in bed some days too. Until she remembered that it wasn't about her but about helping Alison.

"Honey she's been through more in her life than most people encounter in an _entire lifetime_. All you can do is simply be there when she needs you. With people like you and Charlotte to support her she will get through this. You just have to remind her how strong she-"

" _But how mum?_ I love her so much & I feel useless that I can't make her feel better,"

"Em it's not a case of making her feel better. It's making sure she knows someone is there when she needs you. Someone whom she trusted, hurt and betrayed her in ways unimaginable. She has to learn to trust again not only those around her but herself. That's going to take time."

"Do you think seeing a professional would help her?".

"I'm not sure Em. It has to be her decision you can't ask or force her into it. Just let her be. She will open up to you when she's ready. Ok?". Emily thanked her mum and said goodnight finally changing into her pyjama's before making her way down the hall to check if Ali needed anything. As she got closer to the bedroom she heard sniffling. She peered inside the dimly lit room, Ali was huddled over the side of her bed crying clutching something tightly to her chest but Emily couldn't see what it was. A furry mass whizzed past her in the hall sending her falling the floor creating a loud thump making the blonde jump. She had immediately stopped crying and shoved whatever it was she was holding in the bedside drawer as Pepe jumped on the bed.

"Sorry Ali. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to see if you needed anything?"

"Pep you know you're not allowed on my bed," she laughed giving the pup a knowing smile ruffling his ears. Again Alison had ignored Emily's presence. Pepe tilted his head whining at Alison "Ok then, just this once boy." she sighed rolling her eyes at him playfully. Emily walked out of the room closing the door behind her silently reminding herself that Alison would talk to her when she was ready and that maybe this was just her way of coping & not intentionally shutting her out. With that last thought she went to bed.

~:~

"Jason Dilaurentis you're free to go," the male guard said sliding back the iron gate that held him captive in the cold cell last night. "You can collect your personal affects from the front desk on your way out,". Jason only nodded glad to be rid of the foul odour that had wafted to his nostrils from the mouldy toilet in the corner of the cell. As Jason walked on down the street he pulled his coat on. There was a definite chill to the air now that it was moving closer to winter. Passing two elderly women on a bench seat he caught wind of their conversation.

"Yeah they let him out on bail. I mean who would let a monster like that out on the street on purpose?"

"Horrid business that's what it is. The police arrested him at the apartment. _I saw the whole thing_."

"It makes me nervous. I asked my son to walk me home last night. I heard that woman in 5b was having it off with Rollins too. She was the one to bail him out!"

At this Jason stopped dead in his tracks, "Excuse me, did you just say someone let Rollins out on bail?" he asked looking to the older of the two with glasses hanging off the crook of her nose. The woman nodded and Jason ran off in the direction of Rollins apartment. Soon enough he was banging on the door yelling at Rollins to face him. Nobody was answering so he decided to try the door and marched in ready to give Rollins a peace of his mind without the police intervening this time. Instead he stood staring at an empty apartment. He wasn't there, where was he? When he turned to leave he heard the loud whooping of a siren in the street below, hurrying to the window to see what it was he spotted a police car? What the hell was going on? He ran down the flights of stairs and back to his car. He followed the police all the way to the hospital.

A body lay on the ground covered by plastic blocking it's identity from the on-lookers behind the police tape. Watching on with both fascination and fear at such a tragedy. Although the town of Rosewood was no stranger to mystery and tragedy it still left people shocked. As Jason got closer he spotted Toby with Tanner not far away questioning a few witness's.

"Toby what the hell's going on? Who is it?" Jason asked scratching his head nervously staring at the lifeless unidentified body. Toby ducked under the police tape and lead Jason away from the scene. "It's Elliot Rollins. At first it looked like a suicide but a witness says she heard Rollins agree to meet a patient up on the roof to talk. It's now a murder charge." he finished when Tanner called him back over. Jason didn't know what to think, at least Alison didn't have to worry about him anymore. Just as that thought popped into his head he saw a flash of blonde hair under a hooded jacket disappear behind the crowd. He followed but by the time he made his way through the people she was gone.

~:~

Emily stood at the window overlooking the Dilaurentis's backyard watching Alison whom was seated in one of the white lawn chairs with Pepe at her feet rugged with a woollen blanket. She still hadn't spoken, not one syllable. It was really starting to grade on her that she felt the urge to go out there and demand that Ali talk to her before she went mad but her mothers words came to the forefront of her mind ' _She will open up to you when she's ready'_.

Thankfully that thought was interrupted by the opening of the front door, "Thanks for doing the shopping Charlotte. I th-"

"Charlotte's a little tied up right now Emily," hissed a female voice. Emily turned around & gasped a woman all dressed in black muffling Charlotte's cries with her gloved hand and a silver revolver pointed at the blonde's temple. "Sara? What are you doing? Let her go! please!" Emily begged putting her hands up in surrender when Sara pointed the gun at her chest. "Where's Ali-urghh" Sara began when Charlotte shoved Sara against the fridge trying to free herself from Sara's hold when the gun let out a loud BANG as it fell to the floor. Pepe bounded in barking loudly chasing Sara out the front door. Leaving Alison fear stricken as she entered the house.

"Emily!" she screamed dropping to her knees beside her mermaid shoving her hands on the gaping wound to stop the bleeding as it seeped out from under her. Her mermaids' eyes were wide, tears burning the corners of her eyes as she fell into darkness. "Emily! S-s-stay with me! D-don't you dare l-leave me! You hear me. DONT YOU DARE DIE ON ME FIELDS! I'm not letting you out on a promise that easy," she cried tears pouring from her blue eyes on Emily's stained shirt, staring into Emily's fearful brown eyes. Charlotte had rushed out the kitchen to grab the phone and call 911 as Alison's hands all covered in Emily's blood continued to hold pressure. " _Hurry please!"_ Ali screamed as Charlotte nodded that help was on the way.

~:~

Next thing Alison knew the ambulance was off down he road with Emily in the back leaving her standing on the front lawn with blood stained hands. She knew she had to leave. She couldn't stay. Everything bad that ever happened to Emily or anyone she loved was her fault. Maybe if she disappeared for real, then everyone she loved would be safe? She went back into the house discarding herself of her bloody clothes into the bin and jumped into the shower letting the hot water drown out her sobs praying that Emily would pull through the surgery. She had to. She wouldn't leave without knowing she was ok. Finally after a while she gathered the strength to exit the bathroom in a soft blue robe with the lingering scent of Emily's coconut body butter she came face to face with her sister.

"Come here baby doll," Charlotte soothed enveloping her younger sister in a bear hug. "It wasn't your fault. She's tough like you, Em's gonna be fine".

 **So there's part 2 finished. :) I took me awhile to write this one. But I'm hoping it was a good one. Let me know what your thoughts are in the reviews. So what do think Ali was hiding in her bedroom draw? Do you think Ali will leave rosewood or chicken out? Will Emily run after her when she finds out that Alison is gone? What did you think about the Sara &Rollins thing? (Don't worry their story is pretty much over here) lols**

 **Apologies for any errors.** **I will fix those when I can. :) I love you all.**

 **Till later Darlings.**

 **-Nat**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey my favourite people,** :)

 **I was inspired to continue writing another chapter in celebration of Saturday 30th April AKA Sashay Day on twitter. Hope you enjoy this next instalment. Your reviews keep me going :) I hope this chapter doesn't drag on to much.**

"Emily's out of surgery now. She may be a bit groggy when she wakes up so keep it a short visit ok? She needs rest." Alison entered wasting no time in dragging the vacant chair next to Emily's bedside and picked up a magazine absentmindedly flipping through it while she waited. It was a little over 10minutes when Alison finally realised her mermaids tired chocolate brown eyes were watching her.

"You scared the crap out of me you know. Promise me this is the last we've seen of hospitals for a while," she joked caressing the brunette's cheek with the pad of her thumb. "I promise," she replied wincing in pain as she attempted to pull herself up to a sitting position. "Here, let me help." Ali said grabbing the extra pillow from the end of the bed and placing it behind Emily's head. "Thanks Ali,".

"It's nothing Em. It's the least I could do after I ignored you over the last few days. Can you ever forgive me?"

"You saved me Ali. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't even be here,". The blonde smiled. She wanted to express all that she was feeling but having no words come to mind she bent over her mermaid leaving a gentle kiss to her lips.

"You're my life Em. You always have been. _I'd sooner die than let anything happen to you_ ,"

"I'm sorry I made you come back here after everything that's happened," Emily sighed.

"Em, can I ask you something?". Emily nodded. Alison hoisted herself onto the bed carefully as to not disrupt Emily from her comfortable position. "How did you get so brave?"

" _You._ " she answered simply but seeing the look of confusion on Alison's face she continued " _You make me feel brave._ My dad always said being brave isn't about charging into battle fighting dragons or saving babies from burning buildings it's about not letting the fear inside you stop you from doing what you know is right. Bottom line is I love you and I'd do anything to keep you safe & make you happy."

"You really mean that?"

"Yes."

"Marry me." Ali said not even thinking before the words left her mouth.

"What?"

"Marry me Emily." Ali repeated staring her straight in the eye.

"A-Ali you know how I feel about you...but-"

"Why not? I love you! I'm sick of trying to convince you of that. It's supposed to be you and me against the world remember? _For god's sake you had me kidnapped from my own wedding!_ Explain to me why anyone would ruin a wedding if they didn't intend on being with someone?". Emily was silent at hearing her own words repeated back to her. "Ali, please I'm too tired for this-"

" _Is it so wrong that I want to be happy-with_ you?" Ali spat angrily tearing her hand out of Emily's grasp.

"Miss Dilaurentis it's time to go. Emily needs her rest," the doctor informed. Alison scowled at the doctor before exiting the room not even bothering to look back to her mermaid to say goodbye. She was hurting now more than ever. On top of everything they had been though together and apart Alison always thought that being together was the key. Their being together meant they could get through anything and everything that life could throw at them. Emily lay there in the bed wishing she had accepted Alison's rushed proposal, of course she wanted to marry her more than anything else she'd wanted in her entire life.

It just wasn't the right time. Emily knew the reason behind the proposal was because she feared being alone and the loss of her baby was still weighing heavily on her. She wasn't in the right headspace to be making any kind of life long decisions right now & neither was Emily. She still had the occasional nightmare from the dollhouse and the pain of losing her dad was still raw. It just wouldn't be right to cheat themselves & rush into anything before it was right. It seemed that the odds were stacked against them & other times it seemed as simple as making a choice.

Emily realised that them being together had always been right it was just the timing that had been wrong. Then again if you have found the right person what does timing really matter? Facing things together did them ten times better than facing things by themselves ever had? As soon as she was out of the hospital and past recovery, she would breach the subject of marriage again. Everything that had been in their way before wasn't even an issue now. Rollins was dead & (thanks to the news report Emily had seen on the tv) Sara was institutionalised for a mental breakdown. Almost nothing but themselves stood in their way of being together forever.

~:~

"Welcome home Em," Charlotte said. At seeing Alison's sister and not Alison herself come to pick her up left her feeling disappointed. "I tried to talk her round but she insisted I come and get you. She thought you might want a change of pace and company so she asked if I could have you stay here with me for a while." Charlotte told her almost as if she had read her mind.

"It's fine. I might just go take a nap if that's ok?" Emily asked making her way to the spare bedroom. The blonde agreed, dropping Emily's bags down and went to check on Pepe in the backyard when she received a few texts from Alison.

 _Thanks for taking Em back to your place. I think it's for the best. We need time to sort ourselves out. -Ali xo_

 _Tell her I miss her already. -Ali_

 _Give her a hug & kiss for me, -Ali_

Charlotte sent back a text promising to keep her updated with how Emily was doing also that she would give Mrs Fields an update as well seeing as she hadn't heard from them for a little while. She knew Emily was in good hands with the two blonde's looking after her so she didn't have any need to worry. Alison was at home cleaning when the ringing of the phone distracted her. "Hello?" Alison greeted.

"Hi Alison, I was wondering if you would drop by today. I have something for you," came Mrs Fields voice.

"I'm kind of busy right now. Rain check?"

"It's important. Charlotte called me. I know you & Em have your differences sometimes but she does love you. You should hear that in her own words. I found a letter she-"

" _Letter?_ What letter? She never sent me any letters?" Alison replied bitterly

"Just come by," was all Mrs Fields said before the line went dead.

~:~

Mrs Fields was seated at the kitchen table with tea already made and a few baked goods on a plate with the letter in her hands. Alison cautiously sat down not knowing what to expect from this letter but knew that a Mrs Fields pep talk was coming (which she was close to grateful for as her own mother wasn't around). Her stomach curdled nervously as she avoided Mrs Fields gaze. Her hands were shaking in her lap so much she didn't think she would even be able to open the damn thing. On the front she saw her name & address clearly written in Emily's cursive.

"From the date I gather she wrote it to you in high school but she must have changed her mind in sending it." Mrs Fields stated pouring the tea into each of their cups. Finally Ali took a deep breath.

 _Dear Ali,_

 _I don't really know what to say. Deny it all you want but I know you want the same as me._ _Even now I sit here in my room thinking how I even dare write these words on paper knowing what you'll think of me. You'll probably think me weak and pathetic. My hands are shaking as I write and my heart is pounding in my chest at the thought that you will one day read this. I know you have caught me staring at you and maybe you think it creepy and weird but I stare at you because of the way you make me feel. I think you are the most beautiful person I've ever seen. I know you think about me the same way. Why don't you just admit it? The truth is I like you a lot more than a friend should. Maybe even love you._

 _I've never known myself to feel about anyone the way I feel about you._ I probably never will again. You have ruined me for anyone else _because I have found what I have been looking for. It's you and only you! Alison please just be honest with me. No more games, no more lies, no more running away. Face me and tell me what you want. I want to call you my own and love you for the rest of our lives. Please give us a chance. God willing I would steal you away and fly us to Paris like you've always wanted. You promised me as much once, or maybe you were just teasing. You drive me absolutely crazy in a million different ways but I'd rather be driven to insanity by you than anyone else because I know you would pull me back. I love you with everything I have. I know it isn't much but I hope you will return to me when you're ready to accept the truth. You love me, I know you do._

 _Love,_

 _-Emily._

After finishing the letter Mrs Fields handed her a few tissues. Tears had escaped her eyes without her notice until they had hit the page making the ink run.

"I was so horrible to her. I always pushed her away. I always told her that her feelings were totally one sided. I could see how much I meant to her and I crushed her like she meant nothing. How does someone as kind and loving as Emily want someone like this," she gestured to the letter, sobbing. "Like me? Why would someone like her want me?"

"Love isn't always understood Ali. It's not meant to be logical or made sense of. It just is. My daughter loves with everything she is. _She's so much like her father in that way._ Don't be so quick to throw all of that away. _She needs you like you need her besides I'm not getting any younger and I want grandchildren_ ,". Both women laughed, Alison wiped her face hugging Mrs Fields. "Your mum would want you to be happy Alison,". At these words the young blonde squeezed tighter.

"You're the best Mrs F." The blonde smiled thanking her as she made way to leave.

"Ali I think it's high time you started calling me Pam. Don't you? Now go to Em and be happy." Mrs Fields told her. A while later it was just after 7pm and Alison had been preparing for an early night in bed when the she heard her phone beep with a new text message.

 _Dress sexy but comfortable. You're Having dinner with Em tonight. Be here in 30! - Charlotte. P.S (Mama Fields's idea)_

Alison inwardly laughed. Mrs Fields and Charlotte were relentless when it came to her love life. It was rather sweet that they cared so much.

 _I'll be there! xo._

She made her way to the bathroom for a quick shower & dressed in her favourite pair of jeans, warm pink sweater & her hair in a loose ponytail. Adding mascara and her strawberry lip gloss smiling to herself when she remembered she only wore it because Emily liked the taste.

As she was driving she spotted the silver moon overhead casting that same romantic glow it had on the night she and Emily had snuck out from one of their 8th grade sleepovers to go swimming under the stars ending the night getting all hot and heavy in the locker-room showers. From that one memory flooded another and another; trying to get egg and flour out of their hair for three days after making cupcakes for the school bake sale, the night she had spent in the safety of her mermaids arms that first time they made love, they hadn't even planned on it, it just kind of happened. She remembered feeling so loved and wanted and hoped she would have that same feeling for the rest of her life.

"Finally you made it!" the older blonde squealed when she had reached the front step. "You look great! Now dinner is on the stove and dessert is in the fridge. Don't do anything I wouldn't do, love ya! Have fun!" Charlotte said fixing her hair in the mirror by the front door. Alison now realised that Charlotte was all dressed up herself in a sexy little black dress, overcoat and heels.

"Wait. Where are you going?,"

" _You didn't think I was gonna third wheel it all night did you?_ I'm going out with the girls from work. Em's upstairs getting ready. Have fun!" she said giving a suggestive wink of her eye. The blonde made her way through the house when the amazing smell of Coq au vin caught her interest. _Of course it was a French dish, Alison's favourite cuisine._ She couldn't resist taking a spoon and tasting the sauce. "Mmm, so good." The dining room round the corner had been set up with posters of France and little French flags on the nicely laid out table with a few candles already lit. "Oh my god! I cant believe this. Everything's so beautiful," she gushed. Only one thing was missing. "Emily?" she called.

"I'm up here,". Alison followed her voice up the stairs treading on rose petals as she went leading her to the main bathroom. Opening the door she found Em standing in a short dressing gown showing off her gorgeous tanned legs throwing more rose petals in the already steaming hot bathtub and vanity with sparkling grape juice on ice in the corner. Most likely she had picked it instead of champagne because she wasn't supposed to mix alcohol with her strong pain killers.

"I wanted to surprise you," Emily said softly staring at her with her doe like eyes. Alison was so in awe she didn't know what to say. "I think I'm over dressed," she laughed taking the opportunity to wrap her arms around Emily's hips kissing her warmly. At Alison's touch Emily groaned in pain.

"Sorry Ali, I'm still a little sore from the surgery. You might have to go easy on the bear hugs for a little while." Ali dropped her arms by her sides.

"No, I'm sorry Em. I wasn't thinking. Are you sure about tonight? I'm happy to just sit on the couch and watch a movie if you want?".

"No way! We're in our own little Paris tonight-well sort of." Em joked, "What do you say we turn off the stove and have a bath before dinner?"

"Sounds perfect. I'll just have to borrow some of Charlotte's pyjama's," the blonde suggested caressing her mermaids cheek. Emily leaned forward capturing the blondes lips. "Hmm, I always love it when you wear that strawberry lip gloss."

"I only ever wear it for you my mermaid." Alison whispered back kissing Emily's lips again, sliding her tongue along her mermaids bottom lip quickly earning her entrance dominating Emily's tongue as her hand moved up to the side of her face. "Why did you do all this for me?" the blonde asked pulling back for air. Emily panted quietly "Because I'm completely in love with you & I'm so done with watching you walk away from me,".

"Trust me Emmie, I'm never walking away from you again," the blonde admitted kissing her mermaids lips softly while her hands untied her robe. Emily shivered under Alison's warm touch as her hands found their way to her shoulders pushing the robe to the floor. Her mermaid stood in front of her wearing nothing but lacy black underwear and bra. Ali's gaze fell to the huge scar on the brunette's abdomen. Tears flooded her eyes falling over her cheeks.

"I'm ok Ali. I'm here and I'm with you," Em soothed tilting the blondes chin up to meet her eyes.

"What if I hurt you?"

"You won't. I promise. I want you. Right here, right now." she said pressing her lips to Alison's in a sweet kiss. Both women undressed and settled down in the hot water together. Ali against the bath whilst Emily settled herself between her legs facing away allowing Alison to draw circles over her skin with her fingernails nibbling on the nape of her neck. "Ali, Where do you see us in 5 years?" Em asked suddenly. At the question Alison stopped,

"I see us being ridiculously happy being wives and mothers to our four beautiful children and living abroad in Paris,". After a while they got out of the bath and now lay in the double bed snuggling together with Ali as the little spoon.

"So married with four kids it is then,"Em laughed realising their conversation from the bath had stopped when they realised the water had gone cold.

"Is that your idea of a return proposal?"

"Maybe. But there is one thing. Are you sure you want to have kids again after-" Em paused mid sentence. Ali just squeezed Emily's arm that was around her waist gently "I wont lie Em, It's hard to think about having another baby right now but if I get to raise them with you I'd do it again."

"Do you miss him or her?"

"Its hard to miss what you never really had. You caught me crying in the bedroom. I was looking at the ultrasound picture before I stuffed it in the drawer."

"I wish you didn't have to go through that." Em said sadly.

"It wasn't meant to be Em but if it wasn't for all that, we wouldn't be here. It brought me to you. Someone who loves and cares for me no matter what,"

"I'll always be here for you Ali." The tiny blonde rolled over carefully to face her mermaid, even though it was dark she could feel her mermaids eyes on her. hitching in a breath she kissed her, feeling Emily return it more passionately. "God help me, I love you Em, If I lost you I'd lose my will t-,"

"I'm not going anywhere. I have my mum's engagement ring in the bedside table on your side of the bed. It's there whe-". Emily stopped when she heard the quiet rumble of Alison snoring. "I guess i'll have to make an honest woman out of you tomorrow". Emily kissed the blonde's head softly before settling herself on Ali's pillow pressing their bodies close slowly drifting off.

 **OMG! I can finally breathe again after writing this really really long chapter. It almost killed me. I do apologise if it was too long or dragged on but I coulnt decide where to cut it or split it into two parts. Anyways hope you enjoyed this. #Emison is definitely endgame! I hope you enjoyed the Emison scenes in this. #BringOnSeason7 Em and Ali will finally be together :)**

 **Please Review.**

 **Till later Darlings,**

 **Nat xoxo**


	11. Chapter 9

**Here's another chapter for you. Please review after xoxox**

"Morning Ali, How did you sleep?" Emily asked rolling over to see her blonde beauty stretching her tired limbs.

"Like a baby thanks to you" she smiled "But to be fair I always slept well when I shared a bed with you". Emily took the blondes hand giving it a light squeeze.

"You're stronger than you give yourself credit for Ali. You're the strongest person I know." her brown eyes staring into the deep blue of Alison's. "There is something I want to talk to you about though."

"What is it?"

"It's about our future. Remember last night we were talking about where we wanted to be in 5yrs?" Emily said sitting up in bed.

"I remember,"

"Well I was wondering...if you'd like to...start that future now." Emily smiled shyly crawling over Alison to get to her bedside table.

"What are y-"

Finally after a minute or two of scrounging around in the top drawer she sat back placing a small box in front of Alison.

Alison was shocked to say the least, for a moment she stared at the box then to Emily and back again.

"Well...say something,"

"I-I don't-"

"Want to marry me, do you?" Emily said sadly finishing the blonde's sentence, slamming the lid down on the ring box. All hope had drained from Emily in one quick motion. Her body went numb. Alison didn't want to marry her, had she misread the last few weeks they'd had together?

"That's not what I was going to say Em. I just wasn't expecting this...so soon,"

"I want this Ali. I know you do too. _Stop pushing me way again!_ I want us, I want Paris, I want the white picket fence with our four kids. I want to grow old with you and spend the rest of our lives together." she paused looking deep into the blonde's eyes, her voice steady but serious "So I'll ask you again, Alison Lauren Dilaurentis will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Alison kept her gaze locked on Emily's her face like stone not giving anything away. The brunette swallowed hard as she waited for an answer. A million thoughts swirled in her head at once. Before she could say anything else a pair of lips and mess of blonde hair blurred her vision. Alison was kissing her softly with her arms around her neck. "All I have ever wanted was to be happy with you," the blonde smiled widely. At the sudden contact Emily internally cringed as the pressure of Alison's body against hers aggravated the surgical scar but she didn't care. All she cared about was having the blonde so close and in her arms again. Finally breaking apart for much needed air Emily placed the ring on Alison's finger "You're the love of my life,". She said lunging at Alison peppering little kisses to her lips & neck as they fell back on the bed among the sheets.

For a while they lay there blissfully unaware of the time that had passed until Alison's phone buzzed.

"Who's that babe?" Emily smiled teasing Alison's neck with her tongue leaving soft kisses behind.

Alison purred under her mermaids touch "It's Charlotte texting from the Brew asking if she should bring us some breakfast & I quote _'Don't want to walk into you & Em getting sexy between the sheets?'_. God she's so embarrassing" Ali laughed.

Emily smiles to herself, she loves that Charlotte approves of their budding and long awaited relationship. "We didn't have sex." she states defensively.

Ali looks at Emily as they still lay huddled together. "I know babe, but she'll swear up & down that we did it & somehow we'll end up confessing with her that we did. So it's just easier to let her think it."

"So...should we tell her the good news?"

Alison placed her phone back on the bedside table admiring the sparkling diamond ring that adorned her left hand.

"How did you even know it would fit me?"

"I had it resized. I knew from our school days what size ring you wear and just hoped that it hadn't changed."

"Have I told you how much I love you? How much I've always loved you?"

"Hmm must have missed that." Emily said sarcastically.

Ali leaned in and brushed her mermaids lips with her own, hovering over her "You're by far the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. I never want to forget this moment. With us right now as we are. I need you to know that I've always loved you deep down to my soul. I've always needed you."

At hearing the sincerity in the blondes voice Emily embraced her in a warm hug. "I know babe. I know." she whispered, tears threatening to spill over the blondes shoulder as they continued to hug it out. "So...breakfast? What are you in the mood for?"

"Oh, I'm in the mood...just not for breakfast" Emily said suggestively tugging on her girlfriends waist when she attempted to get out of bed.

Alison blushed, playfully swatting the brunette on the shoulder "Em, we can't stay here all day."

"Please?!" the brunette pouted

Alison rolled her eyes "Tell you what, if you get out of bed now I'll let you join me in the shower,". Immediately Emily jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom. "I'll be there in a minute. I'm just gonna text Charlotte back & let her know that we won't be coming for breakfast,".

"Ok babe,".

 **I know this is a short chapter but I've run into a brick wall with this story. I do have a few extra ideas to move this story forward but that requires a flash forward at least a few months if not a few years. Would you be ok that? Any ideas from you about characters, settings or storylines you would like to see would be extremely helpful.**

 **#loveislove**

 **till later my #EmisonBabies**

 **xoxox**


	12. Chapter 10

**Hey #EmisonBabies,**

 **Here's another chapter. Editing Should be fine for the most part.**

Emily sat staring blankly at the doctor tapping her foot nervously as he silently waded through her patient file. After the shooting Emily had undergone a few sessions of physiotherapy. Which she was more than happy to agree to compared to the alternative of being confined to a wheelchair. Alison had been her absolute rock over the last few weeks. Helping her get dressed when she needed, reapplying the cream to the scar or holding her close when she would break out in a cold sweat from the nightmares.

Even going the extra mile in installing a chair lift in the house so that she didn't have to climb the stairs. The brunette turned to the blonde who was looking more gorgeous than ever in her pleated floral skirt and navy blazer. She had returned to work at the school a week ago and had insisted on skipping her lunch break to be by her side when she was given the all clear. It took Alison only minutes to realize her fiance's eyes upon her and turned her head. Emily was staring at her with the most adoring look she had ever seen. Alison smiled mouthing the words 'I love you' as Doctor Ashford scanned the pages over & over rubbing his chin. Emily winked connecting their hands in her lap. Alison broke the eye contact when the Doctor awkwardly cleared his throat.

Alison shook her head turning her attention back to him "Do you mind if Emily & I have a moment alone?"

"Certainly. Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all. We're just nervous about the results." she answered. Emily blushed when the doctor shifted his gaze between the two women.

"I see. You wish to know if it is too soon to be intimate? Yes?" he said eyeing Alison's diamond ring.

Emily started tapping her foot again shrinking down in her seat.

Doctor Ashford took one last look at the papers in front of him before facing them again.

"According to this, you're all cleared to resume sex. I do however urge caution. It is still early days." At the close of his advice he stood up shaking both Emily's and Alison's hands. "Thank you Doctor. Thank you so much,".

"Now I say this to all my patients but please, as a personal favor to me as a friend of your mothers, please don't let me see you in my O.R again."

"I promise."

 **~:~**

"Ali what are doing?" Emily asked, her voice husky from sleep.

"Shh, its ok. You sleep," Alison answered clipping her bra in place. It was then that Emily realized she was naked among the bed sheets.

"Where are you going?"

"Just thought i should get some work done while you were resting," The blonde smiled

"What's that look on your face?"

Alison's cheeks flushed. "Don't worry babe. It's nothing you just get your rest ok?" Emily's brow knitted together in confusion as her fiance left the room. Feeling like she had been left out of a private joke she tied her robe around her following Alison. "Ali what's wrong? Are you mad at me?".

"Of course not Em, It's ju-,"

"What?!" Emily repeats

Alison walks over to Emily in the sitting room wrapping her arms around her waist. "Honey, you fell asleep,"

"I know. I was there. What's your point?"

"I don't hold it against you Em. It's understandable that you would, given all you've been through. Your body just isn't strong enough yet." Alison soothed.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Em, you fell asleep in the middle of sex." Alison explains.

A look of realization washed the brunettes face. "Oh my god I'm so embarrassed,".

"Em it's fine. We have the rest of our lives together for all of that it's no big deal." Alison said placing a consoling hand on Emily's arm. "I have an idea, why don't I meet you at the Brew later for a coffee or something? It's been a few days since we've left the house. I can get Charlotte to pick you up if you want or maybe we can meet up with Pam. We haven't seen her in a while."

Emily nodded "Sounds great,". Alison can't help but hear the sarcastic tone in Emily's voice.

 **~:~**

A while later Emily was at the at Brew. Strangely it was open but not one customer was in sight. Chairs were stacked on top of tables and the whole place smelled of a fresh coat of paint. "Look what the cat dragged in," A voice greeted from across the room. "Emily Fields how long has it been?". Instantly she recognized the scruffy hair and sweater vests of the one and only, "Ezra? What are you doing here?".

"I'm selling the place. Aria is back in Paris. We found a great apartment over an old coffee shop & book store. She convinced me to buy the place out and come back here to offer you a job. Although now I say that I wasn't expecting to find you here. I thought you were in Malibu?" he said packing books etc into the boxes that were precariously stacked in one corner.

"Yeah I was. Things didn't quite work out so I came back. Actually my biggest news is that I'm seeing Alison again & we're engaged but enough about me, how's Aria? The last email I got from you guys was months ago. You were in um...where was it again?".

"Amsterdam." he answered. "The last few months have been a bit hectic for us. I thought Aria would have told you but I guess not. We're pregnant!" Ezra smiled broadly, his cheeks almost rosy with glee. Emily gave him a congratulatory hug and proceeded to make chit chat with him as he continued his task of packing. "There's fresh coffee in the pot if you want & Sabrina left some home-made lemon squares in the kitchen." Emily grabbed a mug off the shelf filling it to the brim just as the little bell on the door of the Brew jingled upon Alison entering. "Hey Ali, want some lemon squares with your coffee?".

Alison nodded, "Hi Ezra. Hows Aria's pregnancy going? Did she get the baby blanket I sent? How's Paris?".

"Yes she did, the colour is perfect. We want the sex to be a surprise so yellow was a great choice. We're thinking Andy or Alexandria? Paris is amazing!"

"Aww those names are so sweet!" Ali cooed,

"How did you know Aria's pregnant?" Emily asked taking a seat in one of the arm chairs by the window. The blonde kissed Emily on the cheek before settling down in the chair opposite "Hun, you really need to read your emails,' Ali laughed.

"I would if I could remember my damn password. I blame Caleb, he made my laptop so un-hackable when I went to New York." This time Ezra joined in laughing at Emily's misfortune. Emily pouted at her fiance whom was failing in her attempt not to smile behind her cup.

"We tease because we love you Em," Ezra joked. Emily rolled her eyes as her face broke into a smile. She had to admit it was kind of funny now that she thought about it. "Well you two feel free to relax while I just sort through some things. Oh & Emily just think about it won't you?".

"Think about what?" Alison asked looking from Emily to Ezra and back again.

"He's offered me a job."

"Em that's fantastic! Although shouldn't you wait until you're fully recovered?" Ali advised. Emily took a few bites of her lemon square thinking it over.

"Ali I really think it could be good for us. I mean we always planned on going to Paris one day. Don't you remember? Croissants, shopping, dancing through sunflower fields. Can you imagine us getting married in Paris? I mean that's been our dream hasn't it? Please promise me you will at least consider it? I cant move there without you." Her chocolate brown eyes pleading with Alison's blue ones. The blonde reached across the table giving Emily's hand a squeeze.

"I'd move heaven and earth for you Emily. There's just a lot to think about. My job at the school for one. Where would we live? What would I do for work over there?". Emily was silent, yes indeed there was a lot more to think about then simply saying yes to Ezra's offer. It's such a life changing decision and those can't be made overnight they require serious thought.

"Can I talk to Charlotte about this? I mean she's my sister I can't risk her relapsing if I just pack up & leave."

"Ali, Charlotte would be fine. She knows you have your own life. She'd be happy for us don't you think? You know I adore her as much as you do but we can't keep walking around on egg shells around her. She's strong. We could all move to Paris if that would ease your mind?".

"That would be perfect but she's so comfortable here. I'll talk to her later tonight."

"Ok. you talk to Charlotte & I'll talk to mum," Emily agreed. They stayed at the Brew eating a second helping each of Sabrina's 'to die for lemon squares' until the the clock chimed 5:30pm.

"I'll call you as soon as we've decided." Emily called back to him as she exited the Brew hand in hand with Alison.

The next morning:

"I can't Ali. My whole life is here. My job, my friends & mum. I can't leave mum behind."

Alison smiled sympathetically. "Mum would understand if you wanted to come with us. You know that right?"

The older blonde blinked back tears as they sat in Alison's kitchen. "I do know that it's just hard to think I wouldn't be able to visit her grave everyday. I mean who else is gonna change her flowers?".

"You really miss her don't you?"

Charlotte nodded sadly. "Everyday."

"Well you can always change your mind. Nothing's decided yet. Emily and I are just weighing up our options at the moment."

"So what does Pam think about the Paris job?"

Ali stood up from the kitchen table & began rummaging through a stack of papers on the bench. "Emily spoke to her last night over the phone & she immediately looked up flights. She suggested we fly over and scope the place out & maybe give it a trial run. Like a three months arrangement. Besides it would be nice to see Aria before she has the baby. She's due fairly soon. She actually asked Emily & I to be godmothers".

"Well then its settled. You're going! You & Emily deserve this! It's a great opportunity. You should tie the knot while you're over there." Charlotte winked. Alison hugged her sister close thanking her for the support. "No matter where I am, we'll always be family Charlotte.".

"Don't get all sappy on me Ali," she mocked biting into a chocolate biscuit.

Just as Charlotte was leaving Emily jumped on the front step having gone for her evening run. "Good run babe?" Alison said tugging on Emily's sweaty tank top to bring her in for a kiss. "Yeah, but I'm all sweaty. I think I'm gonna clean up for dinner. I feel like pizza tonight."

"Mmm, me too. You go shower and I'll make the call. Wanna cuddle on the couch & watch a movie with me?"

Emily nodded kissing her softly. "M-maybe we could try again tonight." Emily suggested smoothly raising her eyebrows. Alison blushed, wrapping her arms around Emily's neck. "Well lets start with pizza & the movie first then see what happens after that." she replied giving Emily her famous eskimo kiss.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Please leave a review as it motivates me to keep this story going. :) So do you think our favourite girls will move to Paris? Or maybe they might move to New York. Did you like hearing what Ezra and Aria have been upto? Its possible we will see more characters over the next few chapters maybe Hanna pops up again. Spencer and Toby perhaps? Any ways i love you all.**

 **Till later #EmisonBabies**

 **Reviews please!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Hey #EmisonBabies I enjoyed writing this chapter. Hope you love it too. A few editing mistakes may be present. Please remember to review after. xx**

It was a Friday night. Alison was watching television in the lounge room when her computer pinged having received a new message. Maybe it was an email from Ezra informing them that Aria had gone into labor. Quickly getting up from her comfy spot she opened the email.

It was from Ella Montgomery,

 _Hi girls, just writing to let you know that Aria has just gone into labor. I can't think of any couple more perfect to be the godparents than the both of you._ _We hope to see you here in Paris soon. xx_

 _"Aria's gone into labor!" Ali called out._

She had left Emily alone in the kitchen with her thoughts to read over the business proposal that Ezra had sent over. (Even though she hadn't technically accepted the job yet).

"Oh my god! Really? She's two weeks early?"

"Yeah Mrs M said everything's fine. She said Ezra's packing for the airport right now. I hope he gets there in time." the blonde assured her.

"Well here's hoping she has a long labor so he does." Emily replied "Hey babe, are you hungry?"

"No, not really. I had a bite to eat at the Grille after work." she answered back, frowning when Emily's voice seemed to be coming from behind her and not the kitchen.

"That's too bad," Emily sighs entering the room clad in the sexiest silk nightgown that Alison has ever seen. Her long ebony tresses flowing freely down her back & long slender legs made to look even longer with the 5 inch heels she's wearing. Alison gapes like a fish struggling to find her words.

"E-Em what are you doing?" The blonde asks as her eyes continue to rake over all of Emily's curves.

"I thought we could have an early dinner tonight & follow it with an early night in bed," she drawls suggestively, licking her lips. Alison's heartbeat quickens.

"Em, You know what the doctor said, we should be careful. We don't want to risk you ending up in hospital again."

"Damn it Ali! I'm trying to be romantic! Why won't you let me? After the other night I want to make it up to you." Emily snaps

" _Well excuse me for thinking of your health before my sex drive_ ," she replied bitterly, throwing her hands in the air in frustration. Emily only mutters in protest and turns to the leave the room. Stopping short of a few steps she turns to face Alison again. "For god's sake I was shot! I'm not a invalid with a heart problem!"

"Oh come on Em you know what I mean. After last time I just think you would benefit from a little more recuperation time. That's all."

"I just want to make it up to you. Why is that hard for you to understand? I shaved my legs, I put on lingerie. I w-want to be close to you Ali. It f-feels like forever since we were i-intimate." the brunette admits, even though in reality it's only been a matter of days.

"Knock Knock! Hope we're not interrupting anything." A voice hollers from the front door. Its Mrs Fields. "Pam? Charlotte?"

"Charlotte & I thought we'd cook you both dinner tonight." Mrs Fields explained hauling several shopping bags through the house with the other blonde following behind. "Nice nightgown Em," Charlotte laughed. "If we'd known you two were gonna-"

Emily shook her head whispering "No need to apologise. Ali wasn't in the mood anyway," Charlotte patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't worry Em. When you girls get to Paris, Ali wont be able to keep her hands off you."

"God I hope so." Emily replies quietly to herself making her way upstairs to change out of her lingerie and into her regular pj's. Upon rejoining the three women Alison hands her a glass of wine, taking her hand dragging her outside to the porch swing. "We need to talk."

"We've talked enough for one day. Let's just have a nice dinner & forget the whole thing ok? I think I'll sleep in the spare room tonight." Alison lets go of Emily's hand and sips her wine silently. "You don't have to do that. I'll sleep in the spare room. You need the good mattress." Alison insisted

Emily nods. They both sit in silence for a while until Charlotte comes and calls them in to eat. The dinner is awkward and no one is saying much of anything. The only sound is the clinking of cutlery on the plates. Mrs Fields cleared her throat "Ok. What's going on with the two of you? You've been acting strange all night & have barely said two words to each other."

Emily defiantly crosses her arms over her chest not saying a word and Alison pours herself another glass of wine. Mrs Fields looks from one to the other waiting on an answer when the phone rings in the other room. No one goes to answer it. It rings out six times before Charlotte reluctantly goes to get it. Still silence fills the room. "Congratulations!" Charlotte squeals. "Boy or girl? How big? How's Aria doing?" the remaining three women hear. Alison & Emily's head shoot up making eye contact. "Aww that's the perfect name. Sure, i'll let them know. Give our best to Aria. Ok Bye Ezra.". A short time later the blonde sits back down at the table. Emily and Alison stare at her waiting for the news.

"Aria had a healthy baby girl. Katie-Lauren Alexandra Fitz. After your middle names Katherine & Lauren. She's 6lbs and healthy." Charlotte beamed.

"This calls for celebration. Charlotte grab the champagne in the fridge & the envelope in my hand bag." Mrs Fields asked. Quickly she leaves to fetch the items.

Emily & Alison smile at each other. Their friend has given birth to their god-daughter. Alison reaches over taking Emily's hand. "I want you to take the job Em."

"Are you sure?"

Alison leans over pressing her lips to Emily's in a sweet passionate kiss. "Yes. I refuse to be the reasons you give up the chance of a lifetime,"

"What about you? You're coming with me right?"

Charlotte sets down the champagne.

"We can only afford for one of us to go right now Em,"

"Oh that's where you're wrong Ali. Here we have a surprise for you." Her sister adds handing her the envelope. Alison looks at it confused and proceeds to open it. Two open ended 1st class tickets to Paris. "Mum, how can you afford these?" Emily asked,

"I had Charlotte chip in a bit. She told Aria, who was only to happy to chip in. She then told Hanna & Spencer and they chipped in too. We all want the best for you girls. So it was only natural that we help you get there." Emily and Alison are speechless. "Wait. These tickets are scheduled to leave for Paris 9am tomorrow morning!" Alison states squinting at the tickets in front of her.

"Yes, so you best start packing right now!" Mrs Fields orders. Emily jumps up from the table and hugs her mum. "You're the best mum! Thanks Charlotte!"

"It's our pleasure. Now get your butts upstairs and start packing those bags! Paris awaits!"

The next morning the couple say their goodbyes & head to the airport ready to meet Ezra at the other end. As the plane takes to the air Emily smiles at her wife to be "This is going to be great Ali, I promise...Who knows maybe we could even elope while we're over there." Alison doesn't hear here she's too busy admiring her engagement ring. "Promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me that we're gonna be happy."

"I won't lie babe it won't be easy. But if anyone can make this move work...its us,". The two women share another kiss before they see Rosewood disappear beneath the clouds.

 **That concludes this chapter. Next chapter we begin in Paris :) Again don't forget to review. :)  
**

 **Till later my loves.**

 **xx**


	14. Chapter 12

**Hey #EmisonBabies i really enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to review. Have a lovely week.**

Finally the plane hit the tarmac. Emily shook Alison gently "Ali? We're here.". The blonde didn't stir. "Babe, wake up we're finally in Paris." Emily shook her fiance again, "No, I changed her last time, it's your turn," Ali grumbled, her eyes still closed. Emily smiled smugly. Alison was clearly having a dream. By the sound of it the two of them had been arguing about changing nappies. Smiling Em kissed the blonde's cheek.

"Ali, come on people are getting off the plane,". Alison finally opened her eyes to see that people were in fact disembarking the plane with their luggage out the door. "Oh my god, we've made it & look there's Ezra waiting for us," Alison said pointing out the window. Ezra clearly visible in his classic sweater vest and scruffy hair among the well dressed crowd.

"Welcome to Paris!" Ezra greeted hugging them both.

"I can't believe we're finally here! It's like a dream." Emily replied.

"I know you're dying to see Paris Em but I'm dying to see our god daughter first." Ali gushed.

"Let's go then, I'll take you to the hospital right now. She's probably asleep. Byron & Ella haven't left her side. It's so good to have you here."

"I'm so excited! I call first cuddle!" the blonde said laughing as they piled into the car.

"When do you two think you'll start a family?" Ezra asked. There it was. The question that Emily had been dreading for little while now. Kids! Of course she wanted to have kids. Three or four at least but she wanted a few years with just Alison before the hectic years of family life would take them over.

"As soon as possible!" Ali piped up "Right Em?". Emily half smiled. Ever since they had learned of Aria's pregnancy Emily had recalled many times over the last few months where Alison had dropped the tiniest of hints about having kids together. What surprised her though was how soon after her miscarriage she she was ready for another baby even after saying that she wasnt going to be for quite some time.

"Em?". Alison's voice shook her from her thoughts.

"Sorry I was miles away. Everything looks so beautiful." she hadn't been admiring the scenery at all.

"I'm sure you will make great parents when the time comes." Ezra added looking at Emily in the rear view mirror.

"We will be the best mum's don't you think Em?"

"Let's just focus on the wedding first." Emily deadpanned.

"You-You do want kids with me don't you?" Alison whispered so that Ezra in the front seat couldn't hear.

Emily turned to look at Alison. "Of course I want kids with you, but can't we just enjoy each others company for a while. I mean we'll be newlyweds soon. I know it sounds selfish but I want you all to myself for a little while before we start talking children. Hell, we don't even have a plan on how we would do that. Would we adopt? Get a donor? Or what? There's a lot to think about."

"Well there was a lot to think about before making this move to Paris but we managed to do that." Ali argued back quietly. Emily had to admit Alison did have a point there. She had made this move with Emily even with her reservations about it. She had trusted Emily enough and wanted Emily's happiness. Surely Alison deserved the same from her?

As they walked into the hospital Ali rushed on ahead eager to see the baby.

"Ali why don't you see Aria & the baby first. Me & Em can talk business fro a little bit?" Ezra suggested. Ali nodded knowing she'd be bored stiff if she had to sit through 'shop talk'. Emily was grateful to Ezra for the excuse. So they sat in the waiting room.

"I noticed the look on your face when I mentioned you having kids. Are things with you two alright? You both seem a little tense."

Emily slumped down further into her chair. "I guess. We've just been a little short with each other lately. We've both been through a lot and the pressure of this wedding is probably getting to us. Everythings happening so fast. I'm just not sure if anything we're doing is the right thing."

"Emily. You and Alison are meant to be together. We all know this & so do you. Making a life with someone is far from easy. I should know given the way Aria and I started out. I was her teacher but look at us now. Married with a baby with jobs we love. You will get through this. trust me, it's just a little bump in the road."

"That's the thing. I'm not so sure. If we keep snapping at each other like this I'm not sure getting married is a good idea. I think we're becoming different people. Maybe we just don't work together as well as we want too." she admitted sadly, sniffling slightly.

Ezra pulled Emily into a hug. "Don't give up on things just yet. Once things settle down everything will look clearer. I promise."

A short distance away...

"Mr & Mrs Montgomery it's so nice to see you." Alison said, greeting the couple warmly when she rounded the final corner to Aria's room thanks to a nurses directions who happened to speak english fluently.

"Alison it's so lovely to see you. How are you? You look well. In fact you're glowing you wouldn't be pregnant too would you?" Ella probed. Alison laughed it off.

"No, one day soon I hope. Mr M how's life as a grandfather treating you?"

"So far it's great. All the cuddles and none of the nappies," he joked.

"Ah yes all the fun bits without the sleepless nights to come I'm sure."

"Well come in, Aria's dying to see you." Alison followed on behind Byron as he led the way.

"Aria honey, Alison's here." Ella said as she fussed over the pillows behind her daughters back as she lay in the bed.

"Oh my god Ali you look gorgeous! Show me the ring. I wanna hear how Em proposed, tell me everything." Alison gave her friend a tight hug

"I've missed you too." she said sarcastically. "First things first, Where is my beautiful god daughter Katie-Lauren? I am in dire need of a cuddle."

"She's in the nursery down the hall, She's actually due for a fee-"

"Here she is, my gorgeous granddaughter," Ella said as the nurse wheeled her in handing the tiny pink bundle to Aria.

"Mum, dad why don't you guys go back to the apartment and get some rest you been here for over 30 hours."

"Good idea," Byron yawned.

"Alright then. We'll see at home tomorrow morning then. Love you sweetheart. Bye Alison."

"Bye"

As Aria feed the baby Alison told her the whole story how Emily had come back to Rosewood and expressed her feelings and how she had expressed the same feelings having never gotten over them. Now they were engaged and hoping to get married here in Paris.

"You must be so happy. I think we all knew that the two of you would end up together. Hey how's Hanna these days? Is she still with Caleb?" Aria asked handing Katie over to Ali who immediately lost all thread of the conversation. She stared at the tiny girl smiling from ear to ear. Her soft brown curls that poked out from under her yellow beanie and beautiful green eyes.

"Earth to Ali?"

After minutes Alison looked up, "S-sorry. She's so sweet. She looks so much like you." Ali managed to say, her voice cracking a little. The baby just gurgled sleepily in her arms, nuzzling her chest. "I think she might still be hungry," the blonde laughed, a few idle tears escaped her eyes.

"I'll try feeding her again."

"Aria, I'm just gonna use the restroom, it's just across the hall right?"

Aria nodded, she could sense the sudden change in Ali's mood but decided not to press her. She knew Ali had gone through a tough a few months and maybe the jet lag was catching up with her now as well.

Alison kept her composure until she was safely locked away from onlookers before breaking down letting silent tears trace the sides of her face. She had been so excited to see her god daughter she hadn't entertained the thought that she would make her grieve the loss of her own child only a month or so ago. Seeing that little fragile face, made her heart ache for the child she would never know. Still crying she fell against the wall of the cubicle for support. Her legs like jelly barely holding her there. A gentle knock at the door startled her. "Ali is that you? Aria told me I'd find you here. Can you open the door?"

"I don't want you to see me like this Emily." she replied taking a tissue from her dress pocket wiping her face. Emily leaned her head against the door

"Please babe, just talk to me." Emily whispered

"No, it's nothing I'm fine," she lied, trying to calm down her sobs. She couldn't tell Emily about why she was crying it would only cause Emily to surely call off the wedding. Twenty minutes passed and Alison still hadn't come out of the cubicle. Emily had taken up residence on the floor outside the door, just humming Alison's favorite song hoping it would soothe her. Until finally it worked. Emily opened her mouth say something but Alison just hugged her tight. Emily reciprocated squeezing Ali back stroking her hair. "I'm here Ali, I'm here." Emily wasn't sure what had the blonde in such a state but guessed that she would share when she felt the need to. All she needed now was a hug. "I have to have children Em. I just do. I want more than anything to be a mother." Alison said into her brunette's shoulder. "I know Ali & you will. I promise you that,"

"But how can you promise that? You don't want them like I do. This isn't going to work Emily. We want different things."

"Hey listen to me. We are going to make this work. I swear on the lives of our future children that we will have the best that married life has to offer. I love you too much to deny you the chance at motherhood. I would never stand in the way of that." Emily said wiping away Alison's tears with the pads of her thumbs.

"I love you more," The blonde sniffled.

"Not possible," Emily replied kissing Alison's forehead softly. "What do you say we go home with Ezra and get some sleep hey? It's been a long day."

Alison nodded hugging Emily again.

The next morning Alison woke alone in bed. Sitting up she could see the Eiffel tower in the distance. It was a beautiful sunny day. "Em?" she called just as Ezra knocked on the door with a tray of coffee and fresh pastries. And a parcel. "Where's Emily?"

"She went out early this morning, she said she had some errands to run, she left this with the door man earlier to give to you."

"What is it?" Alison asked taking the parcel from under Ezra's arm.

"No idea. Enjoy your breakfast. I'm off to take a shower." Alison turned the package over in her hands curious as to what it could be. Tearing it open, she found another it was another package with a note.

 _Good morning my love, Hope you slept well. Please wear this and come downstairs. I'll be waiting for you._

Alison placed the package down and ate her breakfast slowly enjoying it just as much as the view outside. The sights, the sounds, the smells of Paris were completely intoxicating she had almost forgotten the worries of yesterday. Dusting her hands of powered sugar from the pastries Alison opened up the the smaller package. "Oh my god." Emily had bought Alison a stunning strapless ivory colored gown & matching heels.

"Alison there's some people here to see you. Can I let them in?" came Ezra's voice from down the hall.

"Sure, i guess. Who is it?". Ezra didn't answer. She only heard a number of footsteps, no heels click clacking down the hall towards her.

"Surprise!"

"Hanna! Spencer! Charlotte! What are you all doing here?"

"You didn't think we were gonna skip out on your wedding day did you?" Charlotte remarked sarcastically. Now Alison understood, Emily had surprised her with a simple wedding. "Now hurry up. Get out of bed we have to do your hair and make up." Hanna ordered throwing off the bed covers.

"You all look so beautiful." The three girls all had differently styled dresses on in a matching shade of blue.

"No time for pleasantries Ali, We don't have much time. Emily's waiting."

"Isn't the bride supposed to be fashionably late? How did you girls get here so fast anyway?" Ali chuckled.

"Emily called in a few dozen favors.". Half hour passed and Alison's hair and make up were done.

"Ok where's the blushing bride to be?"

Alison almost went into shock. "Jason?"

"Emily's one hell of a woman to plan all this." Alison ran to him hugging him tightly around the neck.

"She's incredible. I can't believe this. She planned all this in one night?"

"Yeah sort of.." Hanna trailed off when Charlotte elbowed her in the ribs.

"Don't tell me there's more?" Ali questioned.

"Nope just a wedding today, honeymoon tonight." her sister answered.

"Yeah tonight you can finally jump each other's bones & quit bugging me." Hanna joked.

"Hanna!" Charlotte, Spencer, & Jason laughed together.

"What?" Hanna said innocently. smiling widely

Alison only blushed a vibrant shade of red.

 **~:~**

"Welcome friends & family to the joining in marriage of Emily & Alison," the celebrate said.

"I, Emily Katherine Fields, take you Alison Lauren Dilaurentis to be my friend, lover, & life long partner. In times of sickness & in health. In times of joy & sadness. I solemnly promise to love & cherish you all the days of my life," Emily slipped the slim wedding band onto Alison's finger looking deep into her eyes.

Alison fought hard not to cry. Emily looked beyond beautiful, her long hair down her back, the dress she was wearing was short than Alison's showing off her tanned legs & was tightly fitted around the bust area like a corset.

The celebrant spoke "Now Alison repeat after me..."

"I, Alison Lauren Dilaurentis take you Emily Katherine Fields to be my friend, lover, & life long partner. In times of sickness & in health. In times of joy & sadness. I solemnly promise to love & cherish you all the days of my life," Alison slipped the ring onto Emily's finger bringing her hand up to her lips planting a gently kiss to the brunette's knuckles.

"Ladies & gentlemen, I am thrilled to present to you Mrs & Mrs Fields." the celebrant said.

Alison and Emily shared a passionate kiss as their friends and family threw paper streamers at them, and party poppers crackled left and right.

"I love you Mrs Fields," Ali smiled planting another kiss to her wife's lips.

"Back at you Mrs Fields," Emily giggled.

"We get a wedding night right?" Ali asked as they danced in each others arms at their tiny reception.

"I planned to ravish you all night." Emily teased peppering her wife's neck with kisses. Alison's eyes fluttered closed at the sensation. It had been way too long since they'd even attempted to have sex. "Unless you think I'm not yet ready to engage in such amorous activities just yet."

"Surgical scarring be damned! We're having sex tonight whether you like it or not!" Ali said, a bit louder than she intended, silencing the rest of the guests in the room. A minute passed and everyone laughed.

That night Ezra stayed at the hospital with Aria leaving the two newlyweds alone.

Alison fell through the door as Emily walked her backwards over the threshold kissing her hungrily, unzipping Alison's gown letting it fall to the floor of their bedroom in a heap. Emily pressed Alison further into the mattress as she sucked and licked the side of Alison's neck. "Em, Who knew you were so animalistic,"

"Only...for you...wife," Emily growled sliding her hands up down her wife's slender torso pulling at her underwear.

"Kiss me Em." Alison begged pulling Emily down on top her harder. Emily grabbed Alison's wrists placing them above her head on the bed.

"I;m in charge tonight baby,"

"Yes ma'am," the blonde laughed. Emily straddled her wife. "Now no touching until i say. ok?" Emily ordered.

Alison nods.

Emily stands up on the bed above Alison and slides out off her own dress seductively tossing it to the side. Emily straddles Alison again trailing her lips all over her wife's chest lingering over every piece of exposed flesh she finds until Alison is trembling and beads of sweet smelling sweat cover her porcelain skin.

Alison moans loudly as Emily's hips grind forcefully into her own, causing much wanted friction at her throbbing wet core. "Emmie please let me touch you."

"Not yet my love, I'm not finished with you." Again Emily kisses her wife only this time invading her mouth with her tongue as her left hand travels down to the waist band of Alison's underwear. Alison shivered at her wife's cold yet gentle fingers teasing her over the fabric.

"So wet and we've only been here barely 10 minutes."

"Can you b-blame me? Its been ages. I need you now!" Alison stuttered. Emily's fingers and tongue continued to work their magic in her mouth and growing bundle of nerves. Alison arched her back off the mattress at her wife's hand delved into her touching her and stroking her swollen mound.

"Em! Don't make me beg!"

Emily smirked against Alison's neck, moving downwards slowly taking Alison's errect nipples in her mouth through the fabric over her bra. The blonde moaned again both in pain and pleasure when Emily's fingers entered her at the same time unexpectedly. "You're so tight babe." Emily purred thrusting her index & middle finger deep in her wife's dripping wet folds. Alison's body slowly tenses with each new thrust and tightens around her wife's fingers. "Deeper Emily!" Alison cries out. Emily obeys her wife's command and curls her fingers to hit her G spot. Suddenly Alison's body comes undone writhing and twitching beneath her. "Feel satisfied?" Emily smiles knowing she's done her job right as Alison is left speechless laying there silent in complete bliss of her lasting orgasm.

"You're amazing Emily." Alison whispers kissing the brunette softly, pulling her closer. Now Alison is on top completely naked over her wife.

"Enjoying the view are we babe?"

"Absolutely!" Emily smiles confidently. Alison bends over attacking Emily's lips and chest with hot wet kisses. her wife's nipples are extremely hard already. "Well time to get rid of this bra, hey Em?" Alison uses her fingers to help tease Emily's slender shoulders out the straps reaching around to unclip it.

"My wife has the hottest body!" Alison throws the bra aside and proceeds to tease Emily's exposed breasts with her tongue circling each sensitive nipple flicking it gently with her tongue. Emily lets out a sigh of pure bliss. Enjoying the feeling of her wife on top of her pleasuring her so gently. She doesnt even care at this point that her ugly surgical scar is showing. Just as that thought enters her mind Alison stops sitting up and looks at the scar tracing it with her finger. Emily fears she is suddenly repulsed by her and wants to stop. Alison however sees the worried look on Emily's face & bends down to kiss her lips. then further down kissing the scar. "I love every single thing about you Emily. You the scar, the freckles on your shoulders, the heart shaped birth mark on your hip. Nothing will ever change the love i have for you."

Emily leans up and pulls Alison down to her lips. "I'd give you the world if i could." Emily whispers.

"You are my world Em."

A while later the two are wrapped up, naked in each others arms staring at the moon outside their window. "So was this the perfect wedding?" Emily asked kissing her wife's bare shoulder blade as she was the little spoon.

"No...It was much better."

 **Thanks for reading, Please review and hope you enjoyed this. xoxoxox**

 **Till later darlings.**


	15. Chapter 13

**Hey #EmisonBabies,**

 **I know its been a little while since the last update, i have been away but i did manage to write the next one and now being home I can finally upload it. So enjoy and reviews are always appreciated. :)**

A year later…

"Still sore after last night?" Emily giggled entering the kitchen where Alison stood wearing an oversized shirt of the brunette's, her legs left bare.

Alison blushed, smiling. "Always. You think after having sex as many times as we've I'd be used to it by now." The brunette hummed in agreement retracing the love bites she had imprinted on her wife's skin the night before. Alison threw her head back on Emily's shoulder melting in her arms.

"I love that even after all this time I still manage to surprise you."

"I can't believe I married you over a year ago, today."

"Happy Anniversary my love," Emily said squeezing Alison around the middle. The blonde turned her head kissing Emily on the lips

"Happy Anniversary Em,". The brunette smiled before sauntering out of the room as her wife watched on.

"I'll see you downstairs soon then babe. Ezra has me starting early today to practice my skills in the kitchen."

"Well you better march that cute butt downstairs right now then. _You need all the practice you can get_." Alison laughed throwing a tea-towel at Emily's behind.

" _Hey!_ I thought you liked my cooking?"

"I do. When it's called ' _our takeaway menu drawer_ ," the blonde laughed seeing the pouty look on her wife's face. A few minutes later Emily headed downstairs dressed in a short black skirt, white top and mini apron to find Ezra before opening the doors to the café.

"Hey Em,". Aria said as she passed her, bouncing Katie-Lauren on her knee.

"Oh my gosh, look at you," Emily cooed, talking directly to the toddler in Aria's lap, "Hey Aria. What are you doing here so early?" she asked taking Katie for a hug.

"I had something I had to talk to Ali about this morning. Is she awake yet?"

"Yeah she's probably in the shower as we speak, it was kind of a late night…if you know what I mean," Emily smirked.

"Woah, enough said." Aria joked. Katie-Lauren continued making gurgling noises as Emily bounced her gently on her hip, struggling a little as the child had grown considerably over the last year. Her small frame now a bit chubbier & her previously soft brown curls now a rich chocolate brown long enough to be tied up in two sweet pigtails with green ribbons to match her eyes.

"Have you forgotten what day it is?"

"Uh no…It's my wedding anniversary."

"What else happened this day a year ago?" Aria prompted,

Emily stood dumbfounded. "I-I um.."

"Happy Birthday my gorgeous girl," Alison chirped happily taking the toddler from Emily joining them at the table her favourite form fitting beige jacket fanning out on the chair behind her as she sat down "Hi Aria,".

"Hey Ali," she greeted pecking her friend on the cheek.

"Shit! How could I forget our god-daughter's birthday?"

"Don't worry babe. Your memory has never been your strongest asset." her wife teased

"Shut up," the taller brunette smiled "Do you girls want anything before I head back into the kitchen?"

"Just a latte and blueberry muffin thanks babe." Alison replied. For a moment Aria sat quietly watching Alison play peek-a-boo with her daughter seeing how happy both of them were. Aria had been interviewing countless young women and a few guys to be Katie's nanny but none of them seemed good enough. None of them seemed interested in getting to know her daughter more than the amount of money they'd be entitled to. "So Ali, you know how I asked to meet up today?"

"Yeah. Why?" Ali replied placing Katie back on her knee

"Well you know how Ezra & I have been looking for a nanny for Katie"

"Yeah, how's that going?"

"Not great. Which is why I wanted to know… if you would consider doing it?"

Alison's face instantly lit up. "Are you kidding? I'd do it for free. I love her so much. As much as I'd be helping you and Ezra out of a jam I'd be helping me too."

"I'm not sure I know what you mean." Aria replied stealing a bite of Alison's muffin.

"N-nevermind. Are you thinking about going back to work?"

"Yeah. Between that & having the baby we just don't get enough alone time these days, but with you taking her off our hands for few hours every now & then we can finally spend some time together."

"Are you guys planning for more kids?" The blonde squealed excitedly.

"Of course! I want at least one more & Ezra is happy with as many as we end up with". Alison cuddled the toddler in her lap. "If they're as cute as this one I'm all for you guys having more of my god children,". The small brunette smiled warmly at her friend.

"You & Em had the kids talk yet?"

Alison swallowed awkwardly.

"We've chatted about it countless times over the last year but I'm never sure where we stand. I love her so much Aria I can't imagine not having kids with her. I think I'm ready to take that step with her after all this time. I don't want to wait anymore. If life has taught us anything it's that life's too short." Aria reached across the table and patted the blonde's hand comfortingly.

"You should talk to her again. I'm positive she's as keen as you are to start your family. Have you thought about how you would do it?"

"I think for us a sperm donor would be the perfect fit. I always thought in the back of my mind we would ask Toby. I mean he's our closest male friend and I know he'd be willing to help us. I also thought Caleb would be an ideal donor too. He & Hanna aren't able to have kids so to be able to give Caleb the chance at being a father figure would ease Hanna's guilt too."

Hanna and Caleb had tried for a baby for over a year & nothing had happened. After being advised by their GP to see a specialist in New York they learned the hard hitting truth. Hanna's uterus was unfit to carry a child to full term. She had hated herself for not being able to giving Caleb the chance to become a dad like she had failed as a woman. Caleb of course said nothing would change how much he loved her. With or without kids he'd always love her & was happy to adopt if she wanted to.

It was just after dinner time when Alison had finally settled Katie down for the night when her wife trudged through the door slumping down into the available armchair. "Long day Em?"

"The longest. You wouldn't believe some of the customers I had today. Just the worst day ever".

"Are you hungry? I could make you something if you like." she asked taking a seat rubbing the tension out of Emily's feet. The brunette shook her head moaning quietly as the blonde's soft hands erased all thoughts of today from her mind. "That feels so nice."

"Just relax. I like spoiling you like this after you've had a long day." Just then the toddler started crying in the next room. "Damn it, I could have sworn she'd be down for the night."

"What's Katie doing here?" Emily asked sitting up. Alison made her way to the room and came back with the fussy toddler in her arms wrapped in the same blanket they had given her when she was born.

"Aria is going back to work soon & they hadn't found a suitable nanny so they just decided to ask me instead." Alison explained. Emily half smiled knowing this was going to at lead to the conversation she and Alison had been having on and off for ages now. "Do you think it's the best thing?"

"What harm could it do to care for our god daughter a few days a week?"

"Well…"

"…Well what Em? If you have something to say just say it!" the tone in Alison's voice suggested she was ready for another fight.

"What happens when we're too busy with ou-" she said pausing mid sentence

"Y-you mean our own kids?"

Emily nodded, smiling at Alison with the toddler. "Yes Ali, let's have a baby. I think we're finally in a good place. We have money saved and it feels like the right time but I understand if you've changed your mind."

"Me? Change my mind? Never! There is something I want to do first but to do it I need to go back to Rosewood. I mean we're going back for Spencer and Toby's wedding anyway so maybe we can see the doctor while we're there. Just to make sure everything's ok with both of us."

"It's a plan then." Emily said kissing her wife's cheek.

"You hear that Katie? You're gonna have someone to play with soon." Alison whispered. After she had put the toddler back to bed and made Emily something to eat she climbed into bed. Emily followed not long afterward…

 _"You screwed her didn't you?"_

 _"What? No! I just don't love you anymore."_

 _"Bullshit! You're a disgrace to the name of wife Alison!"_

 _Rollins grabbed Alison and shoved her onto the bed causing her to land funny on her wrist…Elliot forcefully thrust himself into Alison. She screamed out in agony as he entered her again and again burning her. Hot tears escaping her eyes…_

"Ali! Wake up! Alison it's me Emily!" The brunette cried trying to shake the blonde awake between the screaming and kicking at her to get free.

"Let me go! Please. Please Stop! I won't see h-h-her again! I promise just pl-please stop!" Alison begged in her sleep.

"Ali please wake up," Emily pleaded again holding Alison down so she wouldn't hurt herself.

Finally Alison jolted upright in bed gasping for air. A cold sweat covered her body & matted her hair and the bed sheets were wrinkled and falling off the bed in every direction. "Where…Where am I?" Alison asked, still breathing raggedly her eyes searched the darkness until they landed on the moonlit silhouette of her wife Emily beside her. "Emmie?"

"Ali honey, it's ok you're safe it was just a dream." The brunette whispered in her wife's ear. Sweeping Alison's wet hair from her eyes.

"Em, I was so scared I thought…I was right back there in that r-room with h-h-him. Will you hold me until I fall back to sleep?" Her voice wavering. Emily immediately shifted her body to an upright position allowing Alison to move closer to her body.

"I'll hold you all night if you want. He can't hurt you anymore Ali. He's gone…for good. It's just you and me here, safe in our bedroom." Emily said stroking Alison's hair gingerly.

The blonde snuggled against her wife's chest feeling a bit better. The scent of Emily's almond milk moisturizer so warm and comforting she began to slip away again.

"Morning Ali. How'd you sleep?"

"I kept waking up. I kept seeing his face. I can't get him out of my head Em. He's still after me and he's dead," The blonde admitted.

"He's gone Ali. I think it's just because we're due to go back to Rosewood soon & it's triggered the nightmares. Remember you had them for months when we first got here. The psychologist said it was brought on by stress from the move. Now we're going back it's just stirred them up again that's all. Try not to worry ok? That's my job. Do you want some breakfast? Chocolate fixes everything," Emily sing-songed, gesturing to the chocolate filled croissants she had been heating up in the oven.

Alison gave a weak smile "Thanks Em. I think I'll check on Katie."

"I already checked on her she's still sleeping. Aria called to check up. She said she usually wakes up in time for her bottle at 8.30,"

"I'm glad my screaming didn't wake her up last night. I'm sorry about that."

"There's nothing to apologise for Ali. It was just a dream." Emily said bringing her plate, frowning when Alison got up from the table and left heading to their bedroom.

"Babe, I have something I want to show you." Alison called

"What it is it?"

"This is a box filled with stuff I started collecting back in Rosewood bef…before you and I started seeing each other again." Alison told her as she came back from the bedroom.

Alison lifted the lid. A set of knitted booties, An old teddy bear, A tatted baby blanket with half the stitching of the name Dilaurentis coming undone & a sonogram picture.

"I want to bury it like a time capsule next to mum back home. Maybe plant a tree for her too."

"Anything you need to do, I'm here for you Ali," Emily assured her, "We're in this together."

"I'd have liked her to have met you Emily. I know she would have loved you as much as I love you."

"H-How do you know it was a girl?"

"A mother always knows Em. I had a feeling from the moment I found out I was pregnant that it was going to be a girl. I was going to name her Lottie after Charlotte." Hearing Alison talk about her baby made Emily's' heart ache. She hadn't noticed that she had begun to cry until her tears tickled the skin of her hands. "She would have been almost 2 this year." The blonde sniffled.

 **A week Later…**

"Come on Em, haven't you packed yet? We leave for the airport in an hour. I told you to pack everything last night." Ali groaned pulling back the covers on their bed. Emily stuck out her tongue and threw a pillow over her own head blocking out the sunlight.

"Em you promised me you wouldn't do this this morning if I went out dancing with you last night. I had more to drink than you did and I'm up and ready to go. NOW COME ON! Aria & Ezra called twice already from the cab."

"Alright!" Emily answered wobbling a little as she rose from the bed. "Remind me never to drink again."

"Yeah that'll be the day. There is two aspirin & water with your name on it in the bathroom," Alison sniggered. "Now hurry & get dressed. I laid out your favourite skinny jeans & blue top. I'll pack your suitcase for you,".

By the time they two of them were ready with their suitcases and downstairs waiting for Ezra & Aria to show up with the cab it was well and truly 11:30am. Alison was happy to be going back home to Rosewood even though Paris had been their home for the last year and a bit, she had never really let go of Rosewood, Pennsylvania. She had longed to return to it one day and not just for a weekend.

She missed having a chat with the postman every morning who had been a long-time friend of her mother's hearing his crazy anecdotes about her. She missed the way Pepe would greet her at the end of a hard days' work. The sound of the neighbourhood kids laughing as they chased the ice-cream truck down the street in the summer. The bright coloured leaves that littered the streets in the fall.

The way Rosewood glistened with snow & ice in the winter like the front of a holiday card & the scent of jasmine that seemed to waft through town during the spring. The hardest of all these things to let go of in making the move across the world had been her brother and sister. Over the last year she had sent countless emails telling them of their adventures and how life in Paris with her beautiful wife was as close to perfect as things could be.

Jason had told her he had met a lovely woman named Vallerie (whom was a single mum of a 3 yr old boy Oscar) over the summer break when he went to Hawaii with some mates and had hit it off & were moving in together as soon as his lease was up on his current apartment. Charlotte had written almost every day sometimes even twice telling Ali how much she missed her and how she wished to see her back home soon. She had been on a few bad speed dates but most surprisingly had bumped into Andrew Campbell on one speed dating night & long story short they had been steadily dating ever since.

"Earth to Ali? Get your head out of the clouds babe," Emily laughed.

"Huh?"

"Where'd you go? You were miles away just now."

"Nowhere. I'm just excited to be going home. I can't wait to see everyone; it's been a long time since we've been altogether." A horn beeped as a cab pulled up to the curb.

"About time you two." Emily sighed in frustration as Ezra jumped out of the car to help them with their bags.

"Yeah well we were on our way but little miss there had a code brown emergency so we had to go back," he explained pointing to Katie-Lauren who just chuckled at her father.

"Ok, let's get this show on the road." Aria said after everyone had piled in.

 **Yay its back to Rosewood next chapter! Remember to review please loves! Makes me happy to know your thoughts. #Emison is endgame!**

 **till later babies,**

 **xxx**


	16. Chapter 14

**Hey #EmisonBabies Sorry this chapter took a while to post but i finally managed it. :) I do hope you enjoy it like you have previous chapters. Special thankyou to those new readers who have favourited, followed or reviewed this story so far. :) Errors should be only minor.**

 **Back In Rosewood:**

"Damn it! Nothing works." The brunette huffed, standing in the master bedroom of their new house. (Toby had finally managed to finish. A few weeks back but the smell of new upholstered vinyl, timber floors and sawdust still lingered from time to time. It was quite the modern home on the inside but the outside still had that quaint small town charm.

"What's up Spence?" Toby smiled standing in the doorway, shirtless in work jeans. Seeing Spencer all flustered and annoyed amused him.

"Shut up," she laughed, continuing to ogle herself in her grandmothers antique free standing mirror. She had chosen a pencil line skirt with a cream colored blouse. "The zipper wont bloody budge."

"You look great in anything babe. There's no reason to be nervous. The girls will be thrilled." he said, kissing her temple softly.

"Don't you dare reassure me when I'm freaking out! You know hate that"

"Spence if you don't calm down they'll know somethings up."

 _"Something is up Toby!_ I'm 3 months pregnant  & I'm gonna start showing soon. I'm surprised I'm not already."

Toby moved to stand in front of her taking her hands in his. Spencer silently stared at the floor beneath her feet not meeting his eyes. "Babe, look at me."

Lifting her chin he caught sight of fresh tears that clung to her long lashes.

"It's not the 1950's Spence. Couples having been getting pregnant before weddings way before us. It's not a big deal. Just relax & have fun today alright? Besides the doctor said it's happy and healthy." he said gingerly stroking her stomach with the palm of his hand.

Spencer followed his movements with her eyes over the tiny curve of her baby bump, "I just-I wish we didn't have to hide it from my parents."

Toby nodded, "I know but we agreed it would be best to tell the truth about your pregnancy after the honeymoon. You know your parents are very traditional about this sort of thing. Now you better hurry or you'll miss your lunch with the girls."

Spencer smiled ghosting the carpenters lips with her own in a barely there kiss. "I'll see you later then."

A short time later four best friends were together again for the first time in years. Once high-schoolers with pony tails and braces flipping through the latest Girlfriend magazine for top tips and tricks for fashion do's & dont's. Now grown women with equally grown up careers. Hanna, Aria, Alison & Emily

"Where the hell's Spencer? She's usually the one kicking our butts to be on time." Hanna groaned, reaching into the middle of the table for the sugar dispenser adding it to her coffee.

Aria shot her friend a pointed look, the designer hadn't changed all that much. Still the sarcastic and somewhat still clueless Hanna they knew back in the day. "That was high school Han. We only just sat down ourselves 5minutes ago,".

"She'll be here in 5. She had a business call." Emily interjects showing them the screen of her cell phone. It had buzzed in the back pocket of her jeans upon entering the Brew but she hadn't bothered to check the message until it buzzed a second time.

Alison was at the counter ordering hers and Emily's drinks chatting to Sabrina & already picking at one of her lemon bars they had missed since being away in Paris. Her blonde hair longer than Hanna's and gorgeously curled flowing down her back. Even though the Brew had a new owner, and looked a bit different in its decor it still had the same comfy vibe it always had. That made it feel like they were back in time.

"Can you believe Toby & Spence are getting married. Who would have thought we'd all be happy living lives -A free."

Emily shifted uncomfortably in her seat just as Alison reached the table with their food and drinks, placing them down swallowing awkwardly.

Hanna looked away and back to the two women silently apologizing for what she had just said. "...You know what I mean. I didn't mean it like that."

Charlotte had been nothing but a normal and healthy person ever since her time in & away from Welby.

"It's ok h-"

"Charlotte's better," the blonde beside Emily snapped defensively. "She's past all that now. She's been seeing her therapists every week for years now and she still takes her medications."

"Ali calm down. She didn't mean anything by it." Emily soothed patting her wife's hand. An awkward silence fell over the the publisher & designer opposite them. Alison looked over at Emily knowing she had over reacted to Hanna's comment.

"Sorry Han," When it came to Charlotte, Alison was still a bit short with people.

"Sorry I'm late." Spencer said approaching them placing her shoulder bag beside the only available chair left.

"It's no problem Spence, We've just-" Hanna began

"Been catching up." Aria finished, clearing her throat in attempt to dissipate the awkward tension that had built moments before.

"I took the liberty of ordering you a coffee Spence, still drink black coffee two sugars?" Ali asked

"Thanks Ali but I'm not drinking coffee lately, I've lost the taste for it. Being so busy with work Toby's been pushing me to drink fruit smoothies. He hates that I skip breakfast."

"Oh. Well never mind then."

"Give it to Aria she looks like she could use the extra caffeine." Spencer suggested seeing the bags under the smaller brunettes eyes. Aria nodded halfheartedly taking the cup to her mouth letting the hot liquid warm her & lift her energy levels instantly.

"Katie took forever to go to sleep last night. We think she has a fever. 10 rounds of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star & she still didn't get to sleep. Ezra's with her now." Hanna gave the small brunette a one armed hug letting her head flop to her shoulder. As Spencer listened to Aria talking away about Katie she rubbed her stomach as if on auto pilot. She thought she had been discreet until she met Alison's gaze.

"Are you pregnant?" Ali mouthed to her as Hanna and Emily were conversing back and forth animatedly. Spencer's mouth curved into a subtle smile before disappearing. "Congratulations," the blonde whispered. The private moment was suddenly interrupted when Emily spoke up.

"So Spence your last night as single woman. Hows it feel to be days away from being Mrs Toby Cavanaugh?"

"Honestly? I can't wait. He's the one. He always has been. He's my Toby wan kenobi,"

All of them laughed in unison. An hour passed and the group had caught up on the latest gossip and news around town. Just as they were about to leave Spencer decided to tell the news.

"Congratulations Spence!"

"Thanks Em. But that's not all. Toby & I actually got married at city hall in Philly 4 months ago. We just didn't want all the fuss over this big wedding so we just decided to do it. Mum & dad don't know so that why we're having the proper ceremony tomorrow." she said hugging them all, except Aria who was quietly snoring in her own chair. "So you are all sworn to secrecy about the wedding and the baby!" Spencer said sternly looking directly at Hanna.

"I promise." Hanna answered with the roll of her eyes knowing that she was the worst secret keeper of the group when it came to gossip or good news.

After the five women left the Brew Alison & Emily pulled Hanna aside.

"Hanna we have something we wanted to talk you about. Would you join us for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah sure. 5 o'clock suit you?"

Alison and Emily agreed.

That afternoon Emily woke up from a nap on her mothers plush new sofa. Making her way into the kitchen she noted the time on the microwave 4.30pm & a note from her mother.

 _Girls, I've just gone to have coffee with Ashley Marin. See you later. -Pam_

Opening the fridge for a bottle of water to re-hydrate she wondered where her beautiful wife was. "Alison?" she called out.

No answer.

"Ali?" Emily shouted again searching every room of the first floor. Still no Alison.

She jogged up the stairs searching the second landing. Alison was no where to be found. Returning to the lounge room she heard a faint buzzing. She thrust her hand into the couch cushions finding her phone vibrating with Charlotte's name.

"Charlotte, have you seen Ali? I woke up from a nap & she's not here." Her voice more high pitched than usual.

"She came to visit me. Something happened though." her voice went quiet.

"What? What happened?" Emily asked

"She asked me to take h-" The blonde paused. Emily's stomach flipped uncomfortably.

"Where did you take her Charlotte?" Emily's concern for Alison was growing by the minute

"She asked me to take her to...the place where it happened...Rollins apartment." she said finally, biting the inside if her cheek waiting for Emily to flip out.

"Why would you do that?! Specially without me with her!"

"I did it cause she insisted. She told me she'd run away if I didn't go with her."

Emily only scoffed, "That's a lie. Ali would never leave. Where is she now? She's my wife, Charlotte! I deserve to know where she is."

"She just stood there in that room not blinking not saying anything & then kind of flipped out & got in her car & took off." the blonde explained

"Did she say where she was going?" The brunette probed urgently.

"No but- "

Emily swore under her breath slamming her cell phone closed, no doubt successfully bursting Charlotte's eardrum & ending the call. It was now edging closer to the time she and Alison were supposed to meet up with Hanna. Dialing Hanna's number it occurred to Emily where Alison might be. She quickly texted Hanna instead that they'd been held up temporarily. It was getting dark outside. Throwing on her warmest jacket she bolted out the door on foot she ran.

After running several blocks Emily stopped. Leaning on a fire hydrant to catch her breath she squinted up at the horizon. The wrought iron gates of the Rosewood cemetery ahead. Straightening up sprinting the rest of the way. Fog greeted her, floating over her sneakers covered in dewy green stains from the wet grass. Scanning the area she saw nobody until a tiny figure at the top of the hill cradling her face in her hands caught her eye. "Ali," the brunette whispered to herself. Quietly Emily approached her, however not quiet enough as the blonde's head shot up. Her eyes red & puffy.

"Em." Ali choked out simply.

"Babe, what are you doing here all by yourself?" she asked sliding down next to her wife amongst the rows of headstones.

"I-I didn't mean to go behind your back Emily. I swear, I just ended up here. I didn't know what else to do." Tears flooded from the blondes eyes. The brunette gently wiped Alisons eyes with sleeve of her jacket. "It's ok Ali. I'm just worried about you. Why would you go back there?"

"I had to face it Emily. I had to try to get the nightmares to stop. But when I sa-saw that room where he-" Alison's lip quivered a moment.

"Come on let's get you home huh?" Emily whispered removing her jacket placing it around her wife's shoulders.

"First will you help me with this," Alison gestured to to small hole of upended dirt she had obviously just dug. Emily nodded realizing now they sat directly next to Alison's mothers headstone. The blonde had the same box they had agreed on burying here beside her.

"Of course I will." Emily agreed squeezing her wife's hand before placing the box into the hole & covering it back over with the dirt blocking Alison's view until she was done. "Here lies Lottie, lost but not forgotten."

"Em."

"Yeah,"

"I want you to carry our baby."

"A-are you sure? I just know how much it meant for you."

"I want you to carry our baby Em," Ali repeated. Emily smiled briefly before taking her wife in her arms.

"It's going to work this time. I promise."

After going home & helping her wife into the shower & straight into bed Emily called Hanna & Caleb over. She decided to make a simple pasta bake and salad for them instead if going out so she wouldn't have to leave Alison alone. Mrs Fields was still enjoying her girls night out with Hanna's mum. Finally the door bell rang. "Mmm something smells good. Must have learned a few culinary tricks over in Paris hey Em?" Caleb teased hanging his coat on the hat stand nearby.

"Yeah something like that," She replied pecking Hanna on the cheek.

"So where's Ali? I thought she was the wiz in the kitchen?"

"Oh she's still a bit jet lagged. She's upstairs sleeping so it's just us for tonight. I hope that's ok?"

Hanna and Caleb nodded making their way into the main part of the house.

"So what's this thing you have to talk to us about?" the blonde asked seating herself down at the table. Emily pulled out the pasta bake from the oven and had begun serving it onto the waiting plates. "We'll me & Ali had a whole speech planned for this but...we wanted to know if you would help us have a baby?" she said, her voice hopeful. Hanna was dazed for a moment before squealing in excitement. "I knew it! Ha! You owe me 50 bucks Mr!" she laughed, turning to Caleb. "Damn i really thought they were gonna move back here."

"You made a bet of Me & Ali?"

"Yeah. Anyways what exactly can we do?"

"We were hoping to ask your boyfriend if he would be ok with being our sperm donor." Caleb immediately choked on his sip of beer that he'd retrieved from the fridge.

"Wait. What? I thought you would just want a recommendation for an adoption agency." he replied

"We thought about that but we want a baby that has a little bit of us, so sperm donor was perfect. So we thought of asking you and Toby but now he has his own baby on the way you were next in line."

Hanna just eats her plate quietly smiling. "Well I think it's a brilliant idea."

"Are you sure you'd be ok with this?" Caleb asked looking toward his girlfriend.

Hanna nodded.

"Of course Ali & I would be the ones to raise the child but we would want you to be known in its life as their father. If that is alright with you Hanna?"

The blonde nodded again, smiling at her friend. "I want nothing but you & Ali to as happy as me & Caleb are...in fact, We just got accepted by the agency & we're picking our little girl up as soon as the papers are signed. Her name's Annabelle & she's 1 year old. She's been a foster child since birth but we took one look at her picture & fell in love." Hanna revealed excitedly.

Emily jumps out of her seat to embrace the blonde, hugging her & Caleb too.

"Oh my god why didn't you tell me? I didn't even know you were looking at being foster parents?"

"We know its crazy but it feels right." Caleb added. "So we opted for adopting her instead."

"I'd be honored to help you & Ali start a family Em."

"Caleb you have no idea what this means to us, now we were hoping to start the process as soon as possible but we understand if you prefer to wait given that i've just sprung it on you."

"Whenever. It's yours & Ali's decision."

 **So that is the next chapter completed. How was it? Did you like seeing #Spoby & #Haleb ? Yes everyone is having babies or getting married lol. but its necessary for where the story will end up. Plenty more chapters coming soon. Love to you all.**

 **Make sure to leave reviews, tell me what you loved. :)**


	17. Chapter 15

**Hey, Sorry if you've been impatiently waiting for this update , but here it is. Enjoy.**

 **A month later...**

"Are you ready for this?" Alison asked barely able to hide her excitement.

"Honestly? I'm freaking out. I mean, this is our chance to finally bring a little life into the world. We've wanted this for so long now. I just-" she paused

Alison reached across the breakfast table taking her wife's hand.

"Don't worry. I'm nervous too. We should hurry though, Caleb will be here any minute to pick us up."

"I didn't know he was coming to the appointment?"

"He called last night saying he wanted to be there when we got the go ahead," Alison explained. Emily nodded finishing off the last of her jam toast before a sharp knock on the door disturbed their moment.

"That's him now," Alison said rushing to the door.

"You girls ready for this?" Caleb asked. The blonde smiled warmly. She could tell he was just as nervous & excited as they were. Even though they had agreed on Emily being the one to have the baby, the brunette still wanted Alison to feel like part of the process so some of her eggs had been frozen as well as Emily's for the procedure. At first Alison had politely rejected the idea. She was so keen on seeing a little version of Emily running around with tanned skin and those same chocolate brown eyes but as the month wore on she changed her mind a few times back & forth until finally after a chat with Caleb she agreed.

"As ready as we'll ever be. Come on Em or we'll be late!" Alison yelled to Emily racing to brush her teeth. Before long they were out the door.

~:~

"Well everything looks good here." Dr Green said looking over their test results. Emily sat opposite the doctor between Alison & Caleb. The three of them holding hands. "So..what's the verdict?" Alison began gripping her wife's hand a little tighter.

"Congratulations Emily. It appears your uterus is ready for implantation."

The three of them breathe a collective sigh of relief feeling the tension in the room immediately disintegrate. This day had been looming over them for an entire month but now the hard part begins. _The waiting to get pregnant part._

"Now as we have already discussed, you are aware that there is only a 25% chance of an embryo attaching itself. yes?"

Both Emily & Alison shifted uncomfortably in their seats, not saying a word. "Yes. Now when does all this happen?" Caleb questioned.

"Well first we have to prepare the embryo's which takes time. So Emily I'll take you through & the nurses will get you fitted into a gown & we can get started."

Alison stood up & hugged Emily "We'll see you soon ok?"

"You're not coming in with me?"

Alison shook her head. "Not allowed too. It will be so quick you won't need me there."

Emily smiled nervously before following the doctor out with a "Good luck," from Caleb.

A few hours later Caleb dropped the women home with a home pregnancy test. "How do you feel?" Alison asked as the two of them sat cuddling on the couch. Emily pulled her wife's arms tighter around her so they were touching her stomach.

"I feel normal but different."

Alison beamed, seeing Emily's eyes light up. "You're gonna look so beautiful with a baby bump Em," the blonde gushed, softly tracing circles on her wife's stomach with her fingertips.

"No I won't. I'll look all swollen and fat like a whale." she groaned

Alison grinned sheepishly "Trust me Em, you'll be the sexiest pregnant woman ever. I won't be able to keep my hands to myself for 9 whole months."

At Alison's comment Emily giggled. Blushing furiously she turned her head back capturing her wife's lips in a gentle lip lock.

"It really sucks that there's only a small chance that we'll get pregnant. I don't know if we'd have the strength to try again. Let alone more money."

"I know it's gonna be hard. We just have to have faith. We've gone through a lot worse together & we'll get through this too if it doesn't go our way. There's always another chance to get pregnant down the track." Alison replied kissing the top of her wife' head.

Caleb arrived at the Radley a short time later as that was where Hanna, himself & their new daughter Annabelle were currently staying while in town.

"Caleb how did it go? Do the girls need anything?" Ashley greeted as he entered the lobby to check back in.

"We won't know until Emily takes the test. Doc said to wait a couple of hours though."

"Well I'm glad. Hanna's upstairs with Annabelle taking a nap. She told me to ask if you could go to the store & grab some more nappies & toddler formula."

"Alright, I guess I'll be back in few then." He said retrieving his keys from the inside of his jacket pocket.

Emily lay awake that night with Alison laid out across her body, she could feel every gentle thump of her heart. Somehow Emily knew if they were to get pregnant that would the baby's favorite sound not to mention Alison's beautifully soft singing voice. Quietly she left the bed grabbing the test from the bedside side table.

"Hey, I thought we agreed to take that together tomorrow?" Alison shifted in bed sitting up, her eyes half open and her voice raspy from sleep.

"Yeah I know but I have to pee so I thought may as well take it now."

Alison shuffled on the bed to Emily's side. "I'll wait here."

"Ok."

"And Em, Don't be hard on yourself if it turns out to be negative ok?"

Emily nodded closing the bathroom door behind her. A few minutes passed and Emily finally called her into the bathroom. They sat in silence squeezing each others hand hovering over the stick waiting and hoping for two lines to appear...

 **A few weeks had passed.**

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon & Alison had suggested that they go for a stroll in the park. So here they sat on a picnic blanket beneath an old oak tree. The blonde was on her back wearing her Gucci sunglasses, tank top & shorts. Emily lay with her head on Alisons stomach staring up at the sky.

"What do think our babies favorite color will be?" the blonde asked raking her finger tips through her wife's long tresses. Emily hummed contentedly at the attention being paid to her scalp.

"I don't know Ali but whatever is fine by me. This little jellybean is going to have the best of everything,".

"So basically spoil him or her rotten right?"

"Not if that means it'll turn out to be a little monster,"

"I know, but it'll be our little monster. It's going to be so cute, I bet it will have my eyes, Caleb's nose & your hair," the blonde chuckled at the thought of a tiny bundle being handed to her in the delivery room. "That would be so cute!".

"Have you got any idea's on names?"

"Woah, slow down Em. We don't need to discuss everything now." she laughed "It's early days yet but I've always liked the name Savannah for a girl & Noah for a boy".

"I've always loved the name Avery & we should probably ask Caleb for name suggestion too. If it wasn't for him we wouldn't be having this-"

"Emily? Is it really you?" they heard a voice ask. Emily popped her head up to see none other than Paige McCullers standing there.

"Paige? Hi," Emily greeted trying as she might to not sound quite so shocked.

Alison just groaned only loud enough for Emily to hear. The blonde removed her hand from Emily's hair, sitting up next to her wife.

"So, how are you? I heard you got married? Knowing you, she's some hot swimmer from across the country." The red head smirked. Alison placed her sunglasses more firmly on her face, grinding her teeth together. It seemed that Paige hadn't even registered that Emily had company, much less that it was her - Alison Dilaurentis sitting there.

Emily blocked her eyes from the sun to see the woman standing before her more clearly. Her hair had grown and she seemed fitter. Perhaps she had gotten a job as a trainer or swim coach. "...Yeah I did, You remember Alison?". The blonde flashed her famous smile pushing her Gucci sunglasses atop her head.

"Hi Pi-Paige," Alison said

Paige's face seemed to twitch awkwardly "You can't be serious Emily? Her? You could do a lot better if you ask me,

Alison only snorted in response.

At the tone in the redheads voice Emily got up. "Deadly serious. We dated, got married in Paris & now-"

"...We're leaving." Alison said defiantly gathering up their belongings glaring at Emily for almost revealing the pregnancy which was none of the red heads business. "Let's go Emily." shooting her wife a less than pleased look

Emily made a step in Alison's direction "I see nothings changed between you two then. You still follow her around like a puppy Emily."

"Pull back Paige, I mean it. Alison's my wife & I won't have you talk to her that way in front of me."

"Don't waste your breath Em."

A while later Emily and Alison were at home sharing dinner together. Alison was still seething after their run in with Paige.

"Ali, why do you still hate Paige so much? She's a nice person."

"Who happens to be your ex girlfriend! Its like we can't be rid of her...ever. She always turns up in our lives." The blonde snapped throwing her cutlery down on her half empty plate.

Emily sighed "Babe, Paige means nothing to me anymore. Not in the same way you do but you have to understand she is still a friend to me." Alison rolled her eyes angrily slumping back in her chair. "Well you might still want her in your life but that doesn't mean I have to like her."

The sour look on her wife's face made the brunette burst into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?"

"I thought I was supposed to be the hormonal one," Emily sniggered

Alison narrowed her eyes mockingly at the brunette, "I still don't like the woman. She clearly still holds a candle for you & honestly I can't blame her. I mean look at you. Tall, sexy and the most kind hearted person I know,".

"You know I'd consider it a personal favour if you mended things with her. After all if you and Mona, Noel & Jenna can make peace after all these years out of highshool then I'm sure you and Paige can do it too."

"I'll try but if she hits on you even once I wont be held responsible for what happens. I mean for gods sake you're carrying our baby."

"She doesn't know that."

"She knows you're married." Alison spat.

Emily shuffled forward on her chair connecting their lips in the sweetest kiss, pulling back just a little before going in for a second time. "You know you're the only woman for me,".

 **Let me know if you enjoyed this chapter. I'm hoping it was alright. Have a great week my #EmisonBabies #LittleArmyOfBabes.**

 **Leave me a review,. More chapters on the way,**

 **PS. I also started a new PLL/EMISON Story 'Catastrophe & the Cure' written by me & writer known as AlisonsFuture be sure to check it out. **

**xx**


	18. Chapter 16

**Hey #EmisonBabies,**

 **I know I know its been ages since updated this. But as you know I recently started a new story 'Catastrophe and the Cure' also #Emison based. So check it out when you have time. I do hope you like this chapter, Warning it is filled with drama...again but its necessary. Life doesn't always go smoothly but I promise Emison are always engame in my stories :) Note: This chapter is extra long for your pleasure. :) (may be have tissues on hand) Errors should only be minor.**

 **PARTS 1 & 2:**

 **9 months later:**

"Can you believe they're having twins?" Aria squealed excitedly, as they all sat in the waiting room. The sheer volume of which made Spencer cringe who was next to her chugging her third espresso of the night. It was 10.47pm. Hanna was lazily flipping through a pile of fashion magazines across from them, her eyes drooping. They had been here since Alison had raised the alarm that Emily had gone into labor 14 hours earlier. They had taken it in shifts at first but somehow they all ended up staying. Emily was such a trooper, 14 hours of agonizing Labor.

"I wonder what they're having?" The blonde yawned. "They should name their kids after one of us if they're girls,"

Spencer chuckled "Goodluck with that Han. I think they'll have one of each. Hey shouldn't Caleb be here by now? I thought you said he was going to be here?"

Hanna nodded checking her watch, "He texted a while ago, he's leaving Annabelle with mum first"

Alison was at Emily's bedside rubbing her wife's back as another contraction took its toll on her. "Breathe through it babe,"

Emily screamed out in pain, puffing out her cheeks in attempt to breathe as her wife had instructed. "Why are they taking so long to come out?" she complained gritting her teeth.

The blonde kissed her wife's sweaty forehead "You've made them so at home in there, they don't want to leave." Emily managed a smile kissing her wife's lips briefly before another contraction pulled her focus. "I'm so glad you're doing this and not me. I'm not as strong as you."

Emily screamed again "...Next...time...it's your...turn"

"Let's start with these two first ok, we can talk about more kids another time." The blonde joked,

"How we doing in here ladies?" A nurse greeted entering Emily's room. The brunette didn't answer as yet another contraction tore through her body,

"I think she's getting close. Her contractions are getting closer together," Alison explained stilling rubbing her wife's back.

"Alright then, lets see how far along you are,"

Alison helped the nurse get Emily back into bed before inspecting her. "Things are moving along, shouldn't be too much longer,"

"Em I'll go get you some more ice chips and give the girls an update ok. Will you be alright here by yourself for a little while?"

"...Oh yeah...I'll be fine...I'm just hours away from..." she groans in pain again "Pushing two... watermelons out...of my vagina, ...why wouldn't I be ok?"

"I'll stay with her for a bit if you like?"

"Thankyou, I'll be as quick I can babe, You can do this." Alison said kissing her wife's temple as she headed off down the hall.

 **Hours Later...**

"Ali?"

"Yeah," Ali said dreamily as she stared at the twins one in each of her arms,

"We haven't decided on their names yet" she pointed out.

"It's so hard though, they're both so amazing & I want them to have names equally as good."

Emily half yawned watching her wife swooning over their babies. She was so tired and sore she just wanted to sleep forever but not wanting to miss a minute of her beautiful wife and children bonding she fought hard to stay awake. The three girls had come and gone earlier, having multiple cuddles with the twins pestering Emily and Alison to name them their godmothers.

"I still like the name Avery. You liked Savannah. So how about Savannah Avery for our little girl & Noah for our little boy. Caleb liked the name Mitchell." Emily said just as their twins made gurgling noises in Alison's arms.

"I think they like those names. Savannah Avery & Noah Mitchell Dilaurentis Fields."

"Welcome to the world babies," Emily said finally when a light tap on the door interrupted them.

"Are you up for visitors?" it was Caleb with a bunch of flowers and two large teddies in his arms. Alison had just placed the babies back in their cots next to Emily before greeting him in a hug. "We're so glad you made it."

"Caleb would you like to meet them?"

Caleb nodded eagerly, smiling from ear to ear, kissing Emily on the cheek handing her the gifts.

"Now don't forget we want you as involved in their lives as much as you want. We wouldn't even have them without you." Emily reminded him.

"Thanks Em," he said taking Savannah in his arms. "She looks like Ali, she's got your eyes,"

"I know but Em thinks they look more like you with their brown hair," Alison smiled.

Emily yawned, "Sorry guys, I'm so tired,"

"Don't apologise Emily you've just brought our children into the world, you rest for a bit. Caleb and I will look after these two." the blonde offered, kissing her wife softly on the lips.

~:~

 **6 Months later... (babies are six months old)**

Emily & Alison had returned to Paris with the twins. Emily went straight back to work at the café/bar with Ezra as he needed the extra help as the holiday season was fast approaching them. A time where tourists flooded the area and made them extra busy. Alison had offered actually insisted she stay at home with the twins as she was completely in awe of them whilst Emily could go back to work if that's what she wanted. Which to some degree it was but she would miss that quality time bonding with them.

"Em, Can I get your help on something?" Ezra called from across the room, he was sitting at a table with a stack of papers and a coffee whilst Emily was in the back taking inventory. "Yeah, I'll be there in a second."

"What's up? Did you need more coffee?" she asked,

"Ah no, I just wondered if you could take these resumes and help me by interviewing these people. We're gonna be run off our feet with just us & occasionally Aria here so we require an extra staff member to lighten the load a bit." he explained. Emily noted the huge stack, feeling almost faint. "You don't mind doing it do you?"

"No of course not. I'll take them now if you like? If you wanna finish up the inventory for me?"

"Deal." he smiled.

So Emily sat down on the comfy sofa lounge scanning through each of the applicants, Some had no experience at all so they were easily discarded into the trash. Others were almost too experienced and it seemed wrong to hire them as they had way more potential to pursue to a job in café management somewhere else rather than a kitchen hand type/waiter/ress. After reading through several more and contacting multiple references it was well after 10pm.

"Alright Em, I'm clocking off for the night. Don't stay here too late." Ezra warned throwing on his raincoat. Rain had been gently pattering the windows all night until now, now it was bucketing down. "Night," she called to him. "I'm gonna need lots more coffee if I'm to keep reading these," she said to herself. Wandering over to the machine a sharp knock at the door startled her. "H-Hello, please let me in!" the voice called. Emily saw that it was a girl about her age. "Please, Please! Let me in!" she pleaded. Emily hurried over to the door unlatching it letting the girl in. She was soaking wet from head to toe and shivering all over.

"Oh my god it's wild out there." Emily immediately recognised the girls accent as American. "I'm so glad I got here in time to hand in my resume. Its a bit wet," she said holding up the page that now resembled a wet cloth. Emily laughed "Maybe you could bring another one tomorrow?"

The girl shivered again, her lips blue and teeth chattering uncontrollably. "Here, why don't you take off your wet clothes and change into these." Emily said handing the girl a spare work shirt and pants from underneath the countertop. "You can change in the bathroom at the back. I'm Emily by the way"

"Thanks, I'm Victoria,"

After Victoria came back from drying off Emily offered her a seat and a mug of hot chocolate and a pastry. "So how long have you been in living in Paris?"

"I've lived her my whole life. My mum's French. She's an artist. My dad's American he met her here when he was travelling for school way before I was born. Actually i'm the reason they're together. I'm a valentines day baby." she explained.

As Victoria continued to talk about her life Emily happily listened in completely forgetting it was way passed closing and that Alison was at home with the babies.

"So do you think I could have the job or not?" Victoria joked stuffing another mouthful of her pastry into her mouth, licking her fingers in such a way that made Emily blush & a shiver to go up her spine. Victoria seemed to notice Emily's reaction and cracked a smile. "Well thanks for the hospitality,"

"S-sure I-its getting late..." Emily stuttered struggling to find her words as Victoria bent over picking up her wet clothes giving Emily a clear view of her cleavage. Her still slightly wet hair clinging to the back of her slender neck.

"Yeah I should get home, the rains died down a bit now. Guess i'll see you round then Emily. Call me." she winked moving past Emily so that her side brushed against her. Emily hitched in a breath.

"...yes i'll let you know when we've filled the position."

"Oh I believe I can fill it for you...any postion you want." she said clicking her tongue and cocking an eyebrow in her direction. It was around midnight when Emily finally went home. She hadn't even really made a dent in the pile of applicants for the job but she needed to get home to her babies and her wife, which sadly she wasn't exactly looking forward to. She and Alison had been through a rough 6 months with adjusting to being parents to their twins. Alison had been so stressed out with being the perfect mother to the twins that she did everything (or at least attempted to). Alison had been working herself overtime the last 6 months making sure she didn't turn into her own mother. She wanted to make sure she did everything possible for their children to know they were loved, wanted and cared for. Pair that stress with lack of sleep, baby sitting the twins & Katie Lauren and the constant fear of not being good enough had Alison in a constant tailspin. Emily felt like her wife was slipping away from her. It was even rare that she get her wife to smile even just once.

Emily tried her hardest to ease things fro her wife. She always insisted that she get up for the 3am feedings with a bottle to let the blonde sleep but Alison being her stubborn self refused completely. Some mornings when Emily would wake up early to change their nappies Alison would undo them and re do it herself claiming that Emily's way wasn't the right way. When Emily gave the babies their first solid foods Alison had completely lost it saying they weren't ready for that and threw a full bowl across the kitchen. Emily was understandably hurt by these outbursts of Alison's but never fought back. She knew her wife hated to relinquishing control and it was Emily's job to make sure Alison felt that she wasn't. So the brunette always gave in apologising and let Ali have her way. Even if she only let Alison think she was in control she loved it when the blonde would smile. Still it hurt. Their life had become centred around the twins...which was fine because Emily and Alison loved them more than life itself but somehow in the process their own marriage had taken a back seat. To be honest Emily hated it. She and her wife hadn't even had sex once in 6 whole months they'd never gone longer than a week without sex before even when they were strictly dating.

She could recall one fight just a few nights ago... which was the reason she had stayed back so late at work with the resumes.

~:~

 _"Hey I'm so glad you're home, How was your day at the spa?" The brunette asked greeting her wife at the front door._

 _"It was nice, now where are my babies? I haven't seen them all day & why are wearing lingerie at 1.00 in the afternoon?" _

_Emily swallowed nervously, "Well I asked Aria & Ezra to take them for a bit. I thought we could benefit from a little...alone time," _

_Alison scoffs "You pawned our babies off to our friends just so we could have sex?". Emily's face falls in disappointment tying up her robe as Alison pushes past her storming off in the direction of the nursery to find it of course empty. "Why would you do that Emily? Aria & Ezra don't know their routine, they don't know that Savannah only calms down when she has her pink bunny next to her & that Noah feels hungry after his nap more. Do they even know what cream we use for their nappy rash?"_

 _"Ali calm down!"_

 _"You did not just tell me...a mother to calm down when she comes home to two empty cots." Alison yells back. Emily is on the verge of tears seeing her wife so unlike herself or at least the woman she used to know before their children were born. "I wanted to give you a break, I want us to get back on track."_

 _"On track? With what?"_

 _"Ever since the twins were born I've been almost completely invisible to you. You treat me more like a piece of bloody furniture than your wife! I 've had it Alison! You're so focused on the babies you forget that I exist...I bet you can't even tell me the last time we had sex?" Emily challenged._

 _Alison scoffed louder than before rolling her eyes. "I never pegged you for the drama queen type Em, guess I was wrong. FYI we had sex a few days ago!" The blonde growls_

 _"Try again. It's been weeks."_

 _"No it hasn't! Now go call Aria and tell her I want my children back!"_

 _"Your children?! Our children!"_

 _"If you loved them half as much I do then you wouldn't have dumped them at Aria & Ezra's for an afternoon hook-up!"_

 _~:~_

"Ali, I'm home?" Emily called out dumping her keys in the small dish by the door stumbling over a few bags by the front door. Alison emerged from the room with a baby monitor in her hand.

"Keep it down Emily. I just got the twins back to sleep." Alison whispered harshly, leaning over the pram in the living room as that was the only place where the twins seemed most comfortable. the constant rocking motion put them to sleep easily, checking that they were still dreaming away.

"Sorry," was all Emily managed to say. "Why are there three bags by the front door?". Alison took in a deep breath. "I'm taking the twins away with me for a few days. Jason's here on business and he wants to meet them. Plus I haven't met Vallerie or Oscar yet so it's the perfect opportunity. Kill two birds with one stone." Alison explained. She seemed rather calm but something wasn't quite right.

"What aren't you telling me Alison? By the looks of those bags you've packed everything the twins own plus extra. You're leaving me aren't you?" At the last few words Emily's voice was at breaking point, hot tears threatening to spill over her cheeks.

"I think we need time away from each other Emily, We aren't happy...im not happy and our kids don't deserve to be placed in the middle of this so I'm taking them with me."

As they're voices were raised the twins had begun stirring crying out, "Urghh, Now look what you've done Emily!"

"Me? I didn't do anything! It's you. You're the one who won't let me parent my own children!" the brunette argued back. "I know we've had issues Ali but...come on you can't leave with us like this. We have to do something. Maybe we should see a councillor or something." Emily suggested her voice faltering as her wife stood there with the coldest of looks she'd ever seen.

"I didn't want to see a councillor after Rollins or my first miscarriage I'm not about to start now! Counselling is for crazy people and I'm not crazy, so I'm leaving." Alison yelled making a start to push the pram in the direction of the door but Emily shot out a hand grabbing her by the elbow. "Please, Please Ali! Don't do this! You can't take my children away from me indefinitely! Besides its way past midnight," she pleaded, tears streaming down her face showing no sign of stopping.

"Jason's sending a car for us." she explained "Goodbye Em, I'm not doing this to punish you. I'm doing this for our kids. We can't let them grow up with us always yelling at each other. Until we figure out a way to live together and raise our kids at the same time I can't be here."

"How the hell are we gonna fix things if you aren't here?" Emily cried. Alison half smiled avoiding her wife's gaze hugging her tightly.

"I'm not leaving the country Em. I'm just a distance away visiting my brother. Just know I'm doing this because I love you...You're just going to have to trust me."

"You're taking my children away from me & your asking me to trust you?" Emily stated bluntly hugging Ali tighter fighting fresh tears. With a final kiss to Emily's cheek Alison left with the twins leaving a devastated and distraught Emily in her wake. The brunette didn't even bother attempting to sleep. It was already too late for that. She was way to emotional and a little caffeinated to do so.

A few days without Alison and her beautiful twin babies had turned into a week, Emily had turned up for work on more than one occasion drunk as a skunk. She yelled at the customers. She broke an unnerving number of coffee mugs. She had collapsed in the kitchen from sheer exhaustion of crying herself to sleep every night hitting her head on the edge of the sink that required a trip to the hospital and 10 stitches. Ezra had sent her home with the help of a staff member a few more times than anyone cared to admit. Emily had a problem.

"I don't know Ezra. Emily's prone to melt downs like this. When she's upset in particular. I've tried reaching out to her but she just shuts down. Me and the girls learned a long time ago we have to let her fall apart and leave her to hit rock bottom before we can even breach the subject of help with her."

"That's not healthy." Ezra stated feeding their daughter her bottle of formula before her nap.

"Look I've known Em a lot longer than you and so have the other girls. We just have to let this minor slip up run its coarse. She's gonna be fine."

"...If you're sure but in the mean time I've found someone that can cover Emily's shifts. I'm just worried about her."

"Oh you found a new staff member then?" Aria asked curiously

Ezra nodded "Yeah Emily actually handed me the best candidates and I've picked this one." he said handing her the paper from the coffee table. "Her name's Victoria,"

Meanwhile Victoria was on her first shift about to close up for the day when an extremely buzzed Emily pushed through the front door of the café bumping into several tables on the way. "Emily? What are you doing here?"

"I c...came...to...seeee...y-you," she hiccupped. Victoria immediately raced to Emily's side hauling one of her arms over the shoulder helping her to the lounge chair near the kitchen door. "Oh for Fuck sake,You've got serious issues Emily. 'Shows up drunk' Is not a good look on your employee evaluation. Sit down & I'll get you a triple shot."

"Ok mum," Emily slurred drifting out of consciousness.

A few minutes later Victoria sat next to Emily while she made her way through the multiple cups of coffee to sober up. "...So what happened?". Even after the coffee the brunette still reeked of alcohol, "Mmm... you smell... so nice," Emily mumbled leaning on the other woman's shoulder her eyes heavy. Suddenly Emily forcefully grabbed Victoria's neck licking her and planting sloppy open mouthed kisses as she shifted on the woman's lap catching her off guard. "Erh-mily, Geroff me,"

"Oh...come on...you're sexy, I'm sexy and my wife broke up with me. I saw the way you looked at me that day you came in. You were undressing me with your eyes."

Victoria was lost in the scent of Emily's perfume and lingering alcohol sent. Her hands wanting so badly to scrape the bare skin of Emily's torso underneath her shirt but hovering there as Emily continued to assault her neck with her mouth. "You want me I know you do." Emily whispered licking the shell of her ear.

Victoria knew Emily wasn't really speaking to her but to Alison. In her drunken state she had come here for one reason but she still wanted her wife. In a brief lapse in better judgment she let herself kiss the brunette. "..you taste good...Ali"

At the name Victoria was snapped back to reality. "Emily stop!" She ordered pushing the persistent brunette off of her. "Give me your phone Emily."

Emily complied smiling wickedly. "Booty call me anytime,"

"I'm calling Alison to come talk to you," The phone rang a few times.

"Hello Alison's phone, Jason speaking."

"I need to speak to Alison immediately. Its about her wife Emily."

"Who is this?" Jason asked

"A friend of Emily's, she's a mess and she needs Alison."

"Hang on I'll get her." the line was silent but Victoria could here Jason and a woman whom must have been Alison argueing quietly.

"I don't have time to talk to her. We're taking time apart." she heard Alison say.

"It sounds pretty bad Ali, Are you sure you did the right thing by leaving?" Jason questions. Alison groans and takes the phone in her hands.

"What ever it is I don't want to know. Who are you anyway?"

"Not important! ust get your fucking ass down here to the café and work out your shit! I'd happily bang Emily if she were sober and not mumbling your name but seems as how she is...well its your problem to fix not mine. I'd rather had Emily's full attention not be drunken mistake." Without another words Victoria hung up the phone. Alison scoffed offended at how this woman who didn't know her from a bar of soap had verbally attacked her.

"Jason? I really don't want to ask this of you given that this hotel suite is already full with me the twins, your girlfriend and her son but would you hate me terribly if I asked you to pick up Emily and bring her here? I know I said we were having some time apart but I don't want to see her end up in a back alley somewhere. She is after all the mother of my children. No matter what our situation I still love her."

Jason agreed, hugging Alison tightly "Are you sure? What about twins?"

"She won't hurt the Jason. She loves them it's me she has issues with that's why I left."

"Ok, i'll see you soon then." A short time later Emily arrived assisted by Jason holding her up as he helped her to the nearest bedroom which Alison happened to be staying in with the twins. "She'll have to share with you Ali there's just no more space."

"It's fine. She's still drunk she'll doze off with no trouble." That night Alison lay awake with Emily all over her. "I miss you Ali," Emily said in her sleep.

"I miss you too. You can't go on like this Em." Alison whispered

"...You left me because I wanted...sex," Emily was clearly talking in her sleep apparently people who are stressed do it.

Alison shook Emily awake "Em, wake up."

H-hey I'm trying to sleep!" she growled her eyes heavy with sleep. That is until she realised her wife was laying down beside her. "Ali? what the hell are you doing here?".

"You're here with me at Jason's hotel. You got drunk at work. Your _friend_ Victoria called me." Alison emphasised the word friend.

Anger boiled inside of Emily at the subtle suggestion that she was having an affair "She's just a friend,". Alison sat up in bed turning on the bedside lamp.

"Oh please, I wasn't born yesterday Emily." the blonde replied bitterly.

"What's your deal Ali? You either love me or you don't? Which is it?"

"Keep your voice down." Alison whispered sharply. "Of course I love you Em, your my wife and the mother of my children,"

"Then prove it! Make love to me."

 **I know it was a long chapter guys, hope it was alright. I know its a bit sad but I promise they will work things out. :) Drama maks things interesting and keeps you wanting more :) Please leave reviews. xoxoxo**

 **Till later babies,**

 **-Nat**


	19. Chapter 17

**Hey my #EmisonBabies,**

 **How are you all managing this long hiatus? Hope these updates of my various stories are helping you. :) I'm not too sure about this chapter but I hope you remember to write a kind review. This story is coming to a close very soon. :)**

"I'm not going to have sex with you while we're basically separated Emily."

"We're sharing the same bed right now" Emily stated angrily "How is that the definition of separated?"

Alison sits up straighter in bed letting out a frustrated sigh "I didn't ask Jason to bring you here for me. I asked him to bring you here because regardless of our differences right now you're my wife & the mother of my children & I don't want to see you hurt."

"That's a load of bullshit! You haven't treated like I'm your wife, let alone the mother of your children. We both know you don't think of me that way anymore. You haven't in months. God help me I still love Alison I really do but you're making this too hard." Emily replies bitterly getting out of the bed and dressing herself in her day clothes that were piled on the floor. "I can't keep fighting with you like this. I'm too tired...I can't do this anymore."

"Where are you going?"

"Out. I can't sleep anyway with you next to me. All I want to do is hold you and touch you & show you how much I love you but you don't want that from me anymore so why should I even bother staying here explaining that to you when I could be out on the town doing whatever... _or whoever_ the hell I want!" Emily hissed placing particular emphasis on the words _'Whoever the hell I want'_ if only to hurt the blondes feelings which she's not sure the blonde is capable of having anymore.

"If you walk out of this hotel room Emily we're done! I swear to god if you take one step I will take our kids and I will board a plane and you'll never see us again!"

Emily's hand was on the doorknob, her knuckles white with rage at Alison's ultimatum, her heart pounding furiously in her ears like preventing her ability to string one coherent thought together to stop herself from doing what she really doesn't want to do...walk out.

"...A-Ali I-," Emily whispers hanging her head as silent tears spill over her cheeks.

Alison's bottom lip trembles as she sees her wife looking like she's standing on the edge of a cliff about give up on life and jump off. Her heart clenches in her chest. What has she done to her, she's killed her wife's spirit. Her Emily is almost completely broken.

"...Emily, Don't go. Please I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I've been a complete idiot. I never meant to hurt you..." she went on as Emily stands completely immobile, her hand still on the doorknob but now shaking. Alison can tell her wife is sobbing even though her back is facing her. The twins stir quietly. Emily falters as her knees threaten to give out from underneath her as she hears her babies little noises as if they too are begging her to stay but she's shattered, she's deeply hurt by how Alison has treated her.

"...I can't stay here Alison. I can't be with you if this is how it's going to be. I can't be here." Emily's whispers turning slowly to face her wife. Alison sniffles as she's wiping away tears of her own.

"...I'll...i'll get help. I will see a councillor if thats what it takes for you to stay. I couldn't stand it if you left here tonight and something happened to you," the tone in her wife's voice told Emily she was sincere and apologetic for everything.

"How can you even ask me to stay like that? Like you didn't do the exact same thing yesterday?" Emily questions

"I-I thought I was doing the right thing by our kids. I didn't leave because I wanted to I left because it felt like I didn't have a choice."

Emily inhales a breath "I need some time to think. I have to get out of here for a while." with that Emily disappears out the door. Moments later Ali hears the apartment door close quietly. Alison loses control of herself sobbing violently into her pillow to prevent waking up the twins & the other people in the next room. "...Emily," she whispers to herself.

~:~

"Hey are you awake? I'm in need of a drinking buddy & it'll feel less pathetic if I'm not doing it alone. Are you game?" Emily asks, her voice shaky over the phone.

"Are you kidding me right now? It's the middle of the night & you already drank yourself stupid earlier." Came Victoria's croaky voice. Obviously she had been soundly sleeping.

"Quit keeping score of how much I'm drinking and come down to the bar on 8th street or the barmaid that's been making eyes at me all night is gonna get a serious tip...if you know what I mean." Emily joked.

"Bloody hell Emily get your shit together and go home! Do you really think meaningless fucks at the bar with make you feel better? Go home to your wife."

Emily took another of her vodka shots that were lined up in front of her. "Can I get you anything else hun?" Victoria heard the barmaid ask through the phone.

"I'd like something...but its not on the menu," Emily slurred winking at her

"Gross! Don't do anything Emily i'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Awesome, always thought I'd be having a threesome with Ali & Hanna but this will do just as nicely."

10 minutes later Victoria entered the bar only to find it dead quiet, the pool tables had been locked for the night, all the lights were off & not one lonely patron was in sight. It was surprising though being that it was a few hours before closing.

"Please God let Emily not have gone home with that slut," Victoria pleaded quietly. "I know I said I'd bang her too but the truth is she's married and I'm no home wrecker." she said to herself as she wandered into the place which hadn't been locked yet. As she got closer to the bar she saw multiple empty shot glasses some tipped over on their side swivelling from side to side in what she assumed to be vodka spills given that an empty bottle stood next to them. "Emily?" she called out. As she got closer to back she heard hushed voices.

"Oh yes!... God yes... fuck yes!" A woman's voice whispered almost out of breath.

"That's my girl, cum for me baby, you like it hard don't you...Ali" Came Emily's voice.

"I'm not Ali its Amy," the woman answered a tad offended that Emily couldn't remember her name.

"Well tonight your name is Ali & I'm fucking you senseless. Got it?"

The woman scoffed slightly but agreed by way of orgasm taking her over. "..okay, god yes."

Victoria didn't like what she was hearing nor did she want to walk into what she knew she would be walking into. Their voices were coming from the back storeroom. She burst open the door wanting to shield her eyes, seeing Emily standing bare chested with a slightly younger girl half naked as well, her mini skirt riding up around her hips with Emily's hand between her legs and the other fondling her breast up against one of the shelves. "Emily you're...so good. I bet...you've fucked heaps of girls.." the young bimbo breathed out as her body shook against the brunette as an intense orgasm took her over.

"Emily!" Victoria screamed

"Oh hi Vic, Come to join the party?" Emily sniggered, not even caring she'd been caught she went straight back to pumping the blonde with two fingers and assaulting her neck with sloppy kisses.

"You've got ten seconds to get dressed. You're coming home with me. I'm not letting Alison see you like this. How could you do this to her Emily? I haven't even met her but she deserves better than this! I thought you were the victim here? But no you sold me some bullshit story of how your wife didn't love you anymore and whatever but its you. You're the one that's cheating with a fucking slut? What the hell's wrong with you?"

"My so called wife doesn't want me! She hates me! She'd rather be the perfect mother than be my loving wife, so I found someone who does want me. Come on Blondie lets go," Emily half yells as the blonde girl fixes her clothes in place.

"You're married!" the woman shouted with surprise.

"Did you neglect to notice she's wearing a ring or didn't you feel it when she jammed her finger inside you?" Victoria argued back

"Don't listen to her...Ali, she's just jealous she didn't get it when she had the chance." Emily laughed maliciously

"Seems to me you've just downgraded to a less than pleasing Alison 2.0," she turned to look at the younger girl "Alison's her wife by the way...if you didn't catch that,"

The girl just narrowed her eyes at Victoria hopping off Emily's hips and collecting the rest of her clothes.

"By the way I'll be speaking to your supervisor about the way you've been treating your...customers," Victoria threatened. Without a word the younger woman left.

~:~

It's the next morning and Alison had been up all night trying to soothe the twins back to sleep when her crying woke them up. Jason had heard them and had helped somewhat comfort all three of them.

"What should I do Jason? I don't know what to do?"

"Here drink this. Then we'll figure out what to do about Emily together." he said handing her a mug of steaming hot coffee.

"I only got a call last night from Victoria saying she found Emily at a bar. She didn't say much else but I got the feeling she wasn't telling me something."

"Do you think Emily and this woman hooked up?" he said hoping he was wrong. Emily was the type of person like himself that when things went wrong they'd self medicate and make things worse. He just hoped she didn't do something really stupid that Alison wouldn't be able to forgive.

"If Emily was to have an affair I don't think it would be with Victoria, I don't get that vibe from her but when Emily's drunk she's not herself. As much as it would hurt to know if that were true how could I blame her? I practically drove her too it. I'm a horrible wife! She deserves someone better that can give her everything she wants. I'm not so sure I'm that person."

At that moment the babies began to wail in the next room. "Well focus on the twins right now, i'll see what I can do about Emily."

Alison nodded hugging her brother. "Thanks Jason,"

~:~

"Morning," Victoria muttered as Emily entered her kitchen clutching her head. "You look awful. I'd offer you pain killers but I think the hangover will be a lesson to you not to ever do what you did last night ever again."

"...What are you my mother?" Emily groaned

"Someone's got to call you out on your shit! I don't see anyone else lining up for the job."

"Yeah well maybe I'm better off this way. If I can't measure up to my wife's insane standards why should I bother living up to anything?" Emily fired back cringing at her own voice in her ears.

Victoria sat down next to her at the table "Tell me if I'm wrong but you and this Alison seem like the poster couple for true love, why is everything so screwed up?". All of a sudden Emily broke down.

"You know I used to think that too. I'm starting to think I saw what I wanted to see between us. Why can't we ever be happy together?" Tears falling with no sign of stopping

Victoria just shrugged her shoulders patting Emily's hand, "I don't know but my guess is you both need to sit down and be really open and honest with each other."

Finally blinking away the last of her tears Emily releases a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding in. "Ali's my world & our babies are everything to me."

"Tell you what I'll call her & see if she can talk to you."

Emily nodded. Victoria proceeded to call Alison on the brunette's phone. "Emily! Are you alright?" came Alison's voice.

"Hi Alison, its Victoria Emily's here, she's fine. Drunk... but fine. She wants to talk to you can you come over asap?"

"Does she even want to see me?"

"Yes,"

"Ok i'll be there as soon as I can, I might have to bring the babies though."

Emily's face lit up as she could hear every word.

~:~

"I know I've disappointed you Ali but can I please give my babies a cuddle before we talk?" Emily asked hesitantly reaching into the pram for Savannah first.

Alison nodded silently "I've been thinking a lot Em & I want us to work this has to work out. I love you too much to let this family fall apart. So I'm going to ask you one question and I want an honest answer."

Emily swallowed hard as she cuddled her little girl bouncing her on her legs while Ali had hold of their son Noah.

"Have you ever once had an affair while we've been married?"

Emily was silent for a moment just staring into her wife's blue eyes. She could see the pain she was certain to inflict if she were to lie about her fling last night with the barmaid but it would hurt more if she learnt the truth from someone else.

"...yes, I was upset & drunk and I couldn't get you out of my head," she confessed

Alison's eyes widened as her mouth fell open and shut on itself without saying a word. Her eyes fell to the twins, making funny faces at their son playing with him making him giggle like she hadn't just heard that her wife had been with someone else.

"Are you going to say something or just ignore me? Cause that's what got us here in the first place." Emily stated angrily. At Emily's words the blonde breaks down sobbing violently rocking her now upset son in her arms. "Shh its ok baby, its ok shh...Mummy's here. I'm so sorry Emily. I'm so so sorry, I was trying so hard to not be my mother in neglecting the twins I ended up following my father & neglected my wife. Can you ever forgive me for being so stupid?" Alison cried embracing Emily with one arm around her shoulders clinging to her desperately. Emily instantly held Alison tightly in her free arm stroking her hair and crying "I drove you to have an affair, I'm so sorry Emily. I ruined this family how can you forgive me?"

"It wasn't you Ali, it was me I was so angry at you for loving the twins more than me I couldn't stand the fact I still love you after everything so I went out and got drunk & stupid but it meant nothing." she assured her wife holding tight to her and their kids "Promise me something,"

"Anything." Alison replies urgently. Emily stands back taking the blondes face in her hands staring her in the eyes.

"Promise me...you will never again try to be the perfect mother? I don't think could survive it next time. I can't even spend another day without you."

Alison hiccups as her sobs subside "I promise! I swear on my life." she replies placing a passionate kiss to her wife's lips. It feels so good to finally kiss her wife again. Emily was right it had been months since she had done anything remotely romantic like this & she hates herself for being so cold and distant to someone she loves with her whole being. Emily doesn't waste a second as she reciprocates the kiss even more passionately. Suddenly their son babbles happily in Alison's arms.

"Glad you two made up, now go home and be happy will you?" Victoria laughs leaning against the doorway of her lounge room.

Emily breaks away from the kiss smiling so hard her face hurts, her head still throbbing with her hangover but she doesn't care. She has her wife back and all it took was being honest. "I still feel we have a lot of issues Ali but I want to come home."

"Good, We've missed you and I hated staying at Jason's. I just wanted you."

"Lets go home," Emily said finally getting up from her place.

That night Emily and Alison were huddled together on the couch watching tv with the twins asleep between them. "Hey Em, what do you say we put these two to bed?" she said suggestively. The brunette smiled kissing her wife's cheek longingly. "Ok,"

 **A few months later...**

Emily & Alison had spent them going to marriage counselling and in addition to that Emily had been going to Alcoholics Anonymous every week. They had even taken their wedding vows again & a second honeymoon in Hawaii with the kids. Alison had even gone as far as to hire a nanny for the twins so she and Emily could spend time alone together. "Morning babe, Do you have any plans today?" Emily asked turning to her gorgeous wife in bed. Alison smiles pressing a kiss to her wife's lips.

"After last night I don't think I can stand up let alone do anything else," she blushed looking down at her body beneath the sheet.

Emily smirked softly caressing her wife's bare body, satisfied that she had tired her out after ravishing her senseless the previous night.

"Sorry love, I can't help it. You bring out the passion in me."

The blonde takes the brunette hands and rakes her hand down the length of her body. "I'm all yours Em. I always have been."

Emily moved forward planting a soft kiss to her lips "I've never been this happy."

"Hold that thought," Alison teased breaking away from her wife's lips throwing her leg over so she's directly on top of her.

"Didn't get enough last night?" The brunette smirked gazing at her wife's bare body above her. Alison closes the distance between them causing the bruette to moan loudly. Emily pulls her closer sliding her fingers through her hair as the blonde attacks her neck with open mouthed kisses leaving her mark all the down to her collarbone.

"...Ali," Emily breathes out

"Mmm," is all Ali manages to reply as Emily instinctively grinds her hips upward into her wife. Alison connects her lips to Emily in a heated kiss gripping her hips hungrily. Emily begins to massage Alison's breasts as she sits upright again. "God yes..." The blonde moans at the feeling of her wife's touch, closing her eyes she arches her back. Wetness slips from her core & a shiver goes up the brunette's spine at being able to get this reaction form her wifes body.

"You're so easy Ali," Emily growls, her voice low with desire.

"Hey!" Alison squeaks playfully swatting her wife's arm that is holding and squeezing her hips encouraging her to move creating the friction they both want. Alison complies to the brunette's wordless request and moves her core back and forth over Emily's.

"Oh babe...yes baby." Emily whispers enjoying the tingling sensation that is building inside her. All of a sudden the scent of Alison's arousal reaches her nose. "Mmm your so irresistibly sexy Ali,"

The blonde growls approvingly moving faster as Emily holds her steady trying as she might not to move herself so the blonde hits the right spot. Alison bites her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming out. "yes, yes oh.." Emily sighs happily her body convulsing slightly at the skin to skin contact and the tingling sensation spreading through her lower body. "That's my girl, How was that?" Alison asks breathlessly as the last of her own orgasm fades away. Her core sensitive & wet with her wife's release as well as her own falling back on the bed bedside Emily. "Hey I wasn't done yet," Emily scolds lightly tugging on her wife's hips sucking on her wife's lips in a heated kiss invading her mouth. Alison hums approvingly returning the favour only to squeal in surprise as the brunette gently teases her opening with her fingers. "Em!"

"Yes baby?" Emily replies continuing to gently enter her with two fingers. Alison adjusts her leg over Emily's hip allowing her better access to stretch her inner walls.

"Deeper Emmie, please" Alison softly begs, Emily chuckles at her wife's plea knowing how her wife loves to be penetrated with her fingers until she's soaking wet. Her fingers already coated in her juices.

"Anything for you Ali," Emily purrs thrusting her two fingers further planting kisses to her neck at the same time. Alison can't help but cry out scratching at Emily's back repeatedly leaving red marks urging Emily to continue "God you're sexy when you scream my name."

Alison's body trembles with sweat as Emily pulls out of her and thrusts deeper than the previous times. Alison moves her hips in time with Emily's hand to push her closer and closer to the edge, Every atom of her being is screaming for release until finally it comes causing Alison's insides to contract around her fingers.

"...thats...amazing..." the blonde gasps in pleasure.

Emily sits up rolling Alison onto her back, her core already throbbing violently and dripping wet from sending the blonde over the edge. Alisons fingers softly sweep over Emily's clit back and forth causing ripples of pleasure. Alison wastes no time in thrusting her fingers deep inside Emily's dipping tight core, causing Emily's upper body to jerk off the bed and her legs to clamp inwards on her hand. "Ali!" Emily shrieks "..." the rest of Emily's words are drowned out as she moans aloud.

"Hows my girl want it today? Hard & fast or..." Alison giggles seeing Emily practically over the edge already writhing beneath her touch on her clit.

"I don't care Ali just give it to me!" she replied desperately gripping Alison's wrist helping her apply more pressure to where she needed it most.

Alison slowly moves her fingers up and down her wife's opening slipping inside every so often to hear her whisper her name as she fumbles with her own breasts.

"Yes...fuck Ali I swear I'm cumming!" Alison took the opportunity of her wife being off guard and connected their lips in a passionate makeout session keeping her hands tracing her wet core until Emily was trembling beneath her gasping for air. Upon entering her wife's slit again the brunette finally came to reach her high screaming out until she almost lost her voice.

"Emily!" Alison chastised "You'll wake the twins!"

"S...ssorry, It...just was so good!" Emily replies breathlessly.

"Yeah well if you wake them up it means we have to stop." Alison joked smiling into her neck kissing the love bites she had left the night before.

Emily wrapped her arms around the blondes neck puling her close pecking her on the lips a few times soft and sensual. "You know you're the greatest thing to ever happen to me right?" Emily asked locking eyes with her blonde beauty.

Alison smiled sweetly swiping Emily's long hair behind her ear "You should have an affair more often."

Emily coughed awkwardly. "...I don't know how I should respond to that,"

"Relax Em, All I mean is that it brought you back to me. You realised what me and the kids meant to you after making that mistake. I couldn't love you more for it and for being honest with me." The tone in Alison's voice told Emily she had been completely forgiven for such an idiotic move, tears formed in her eyes.

"I wish I could take that back Ali." the brunette admitted regretfully. the blonde didn't reply but hugged her wife tighter

"Everything's ok, I'm right here & the twins are happy and we're going to be together for the rest of our lives."

 **there's another chapter, hope it was alright. Only a few more chapters to go to finish this story up. :) Maybe another time jump ;)**

 **Please review with your thoughts.**

 **Till later babies...**


	20. Spoby's son (tom) flashf

**Hey my #EmisonBabies,**

 **So this chapter brings us to the end of this story with a flashforward** **(so its possible I could continue if you so requested :) Maybe a few little oneshots about each of the kids :) let me know your thoughts.**

 **I have loved writing this story but am glad it has come to an end/new beginning. Please enjoy and review xx I guess you could think of the next few chapters as a sequel to 'Yesterday, today, tomorrow'.**

 **How are you all? Hope the Christmas season is a good one for you. Enjoy this chapter. :)**

 _A few years into the future..._

 _#Emison twins: Savannah & Noah (13 years old)_

 _#Ezria kids: Katie-Lauren (almost 15)_

 _#Haleb's kids : Annabelle (14 yrs) + 2nd daughter Camille (12yrs old) BOTH ADOPTED!_

 _#Spoby's kid: Tom (just over 13 yrs)_

 _Mona is a single parent to Isaac 13yrs & in a relationship with Mike Montgomery _

**Here the chapter begins...**

"Do you think they'll understand?" Tom asked nervously biting his bottom lip, his blue eyes watering as they sat together in the warm barn.

Savannah smiled "They might be a bit surprised but they love you. Besides they love our mums why would you be any different?"

"Yeah, Don't worry, it'll be fine." Noah agreed patting his friend on the shoulder

"Don't stress out about it, They would want you to be happy." Katie-Lauren piped in, she was spread out on her stomach over the furry rug reading the latest Girlfriend mag, taking the _'who would be your boyfriend quiz Zac Efron, Chris Pine, Liam Hemsworth or one of the guys from one direction_.

"Thanks you guys, I'm just a little nervous." Tom admitted when the shriek of the barn door opening startled them. It was Annabelle & Camille Rivers

"Hey guys, Sorry we're late. Mum & dad got stuck in traffic on the way here. There was a huge accident with a truck or something." Annabelle explained hugging them all sweeping her strawberry blonde hair out of her sweet green eyes.

"Merry Christmas!" Camille greeted, Both girls were rosie cheeked, probably from trudging the distance from the house to the barn in the new fallen snow & rugged up in warm jackets and scarves quickly removing them as they moved further inside the warm revamped barn.

"Merry Christmas!" Savannah, Noah, Tom & Katie-Lauren sing-songed together

"Did we miss anything exciting? Feels like forever since we've seen you. What's new with you guys?" Annabelle asked, she was rather bubbly today which was odd given she was usually known for hating the winter chill.

Savannah & Noah shrugged "Nothing much," they said flopping down on the large red sofa that Tom's dad Toby had snagged for 60% off a budget furniture shop. Isaac however lowered his gaze to the floor avoiding Annabelle's eye. "Tom? Are you ok?"

When he neglected to answer Savannah spoke up for him "He's ok, he's just nervous about tonight."

"What's tonight?" Camille asked grabbing a candy can from the pocket of her coat sucking on the end of it.

"...I'm kind of going on my first date tonight." he told them shyly.

"Awww that's so cute!" Camille squealed

"With who? Someone from school?" Annabelle asked curiously, kicking off her snow covered shoes

Tom nodded "Yeah in my class at school. "You remember Isaac right?"

"Isaac? ...Not really." the others said together. "His mums name is Mona." he reminded them. Suddenly it cliqued with everybody who he was. Mona used to the arch enemy of all their mothers during high school. They'd all suffered constant reminders about being careful what you say and do to people around you because you never know how they'll react or retaliate. It had become somewhat of a cautionary tale.

"Oh yeah I remember now." Camille said "Mum and Mona were besties a few years back but Mona moved away for a job or something." she said looking toward her sister.

"...well anyway that's who I have a date with. I really like him, he's really cool. Its just a movie."

"Well we're all happy for you." Katie said. The rest of them who quickly offered their support.

~~~~~~~~~~~~:~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey kids, how was your sleepover?" Alison called when she heard the twins dump their stuff by the front door.

"Awesome! Where's mama?" her son answered hugging Alison entering the kitchen

"She went for a run. She'll be ba-"

"-Are my babies home?" came her wife's voice down the hall followed by the slam of the door.

"Yes babe, our babies are home. They were just about to tell me all about it."

"Mama!" the twins shout enthusiastically jumping into the brunette's arms as she joins them.

"Oh I missed you my babies." Emily sighs squeezing the life out of the twins planting kisses to their cheeks.

"Ok mama that's enough. Let them breathe." her wife laughs kissing Emily on the lips. "So...whose hungry?" The blonde asks "I was thinking of baking some muffins or something."

The twins nod "Yes please!"

"Alright well go wash up and unpack your stuff first." Just as Noah turns to dash out of the room Savannah stops "Mums-"

The phone rings, Emily walks over to the bench and picks it up. "Hello,"

"Oh hi honey, Savannah & Noah were just about to tell us all about the sleepover. What's up?...Ok i'll put her on." Emily hands the phone to her daughter.

"Its Tom he wants to talk to you."

Savannah takes the phone in her hand "Hey Tom, what's up?"

"Did you tell your mums what I told you?"

"No,"

"Ok, could you tell them for me I think it would help if they could tell my mum and dad before I do. So they like have some warning. You know?"

"Um...sure. I'll call you back then?"

"Ok, bye," Without another word Savannah hangs up the phone. She notices her mothers and her brother staring at her

"What was that all about honey? Did you leave something behind?" Alison asks as she grabs a mixing bowl from one of the cabinets.

"No, its just..Tom has some...news. He has his first date tonight but he's not sure how his mum & dad will take it that's all."

"I'm not seeing the problem here baby?" the brunette comments.

"Its a boy...the date he has is with a boy. Mona Vanderwaal's son Isaac." Their daughter explains.

Alison and Emily share a look before smiling "He's got nothing to be worried about. Toby & Spencer won't have an issue with that."

"He's not so sure. He's really nervous about it. He wants you to tell them for him so he doesn't have to. They know he has a date tonight but they don't know the who,"

"Alright."

Later that day Emily calls spencer "Hey Em,"

"Hi Spence. Did you have a minute?"

"Sure. Something on your mind?"

"Not exactly. It's about Tom's date tonight."

"Oh he told you about that did he? Just between you and me he seems so nervous but its so cute! His first one. I didn't even know he had a crush."

"Yeah...anyway his date is with Mona's son Isaac. He didn't know how to tell you, so he asked the twins to ask us to tell you."

"..."

"Spence? You still there?"

"Yes, I can't believe he didn't just tell us. He knows we have no concerns about that given how close we are with you & Alison. I mean you and Ali have been like Aunts to him. Why wouldn't he tell us?"

"Don't take it personal Spence, Its still a nerve wracking thing to do even when parents are ok with other people being this way."

"Ok well thanks for letting us know. Talk to you later." Spencer ends the call and wanders into her sons room where he and her husband are sitting on the floor building a model aeroplane. "How are my favourite boys doing?"

"Hey babe, this kid has a real knack for these things,"

"Our Tom is a natural born builder. Just like his father." Spencer kneels down sitting beside them. "So I heard that you're a little nervous about this date tonight."

Tom drops the model aeroplane in his lap avoiding his mothers eye. "Why didn't you feel you could tell us your first date was with a boy?"

"Oh Tom, You should never be afraid to come to us." his father whispers holding his shoulder.

"I didn't know if I should." he said sadly.

Spencer pulls her son into her arms holding him tight "You go on this date tonight and I want you to have the best time. ok?"

Tom hugs her back "You promise you're not mad?"

Toby laughs joining in the hug "Listen to your mother son. She's a very smart woman after all."

After a minute or two Spencer pulls back spamming her son with questions of what Isaac was like.

"We look forward to meeting him then." Spencer smiled squeezing his hand.

"I'm proud of you T, no matter how you identify yourself." his father said clapping him on the shoulder.

"Thanks mum, Thanks dad."

 **thanks for reading :) I hope you liked it. If not that's ok too :) Please review.**


	21. Ezria daughter (katieflashforward)

**Hey #EmisonBabies :) Hope you had a wonderful Christmas Season! Here is another chapter for YTT. this one focus's on #Ezria's daughter Katie-Lauren (God-daughter to #Emison :) Hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it at like 11:30pm last night. Apologies for any errors.**

 **Pleasse Review.**

"Katie, are you sure we should be doing this?" her friend whispered as they snuck out of her bedroom window in the pitch black of night being careful not push the window up to high as it was known to squeak. The grass rustled & crunched under the weight their flip flops; the heat of summer had withered it away to almost nothing but dead roots.

"Please Katie, don't make me do this." Melanie pleaded softly wiping way the beads of sweat that had already formed on the back of her neck,. Her charcoal tresses sticking to it as they reach the curb at the front of the house. The moon hung high in the sky with stars spread across its vast emptiness above the neighbourhood.

The street was dead silent. No car whizzed by, not even the gentle hum of a sprinkler left on to tend to the wilting roses in the garden beds. Only the street lamp buzzed quietly at the end of the block as moths flew at it attracted by its bright light.

"Will you relax! Anyone would think you've never snuck out before," Katie hissed turning back around to her friend, her bright green eyes sparkled in the moonlight "Now come on. This is a once in a life time opportunity to be a part of the popular group at high-school. If we go tonight, our high school experience could be set! Do you really wanna pass that up by staying home playing Pictionary with our parents?".

Melanie seemed to be in deep in thought, she always scrunched her nose and made a clicking noise with her tongue. Like thinking music or that random string of instrumental crap they call elevator music.

"...Alright, but if we get caught it was all your idea! I tried to stop you and you wouldn't listen. Got it?" she said finally not looking the least bit happy about her decision.

"Yay! oh my god you're the best! I'll soooo owe you one. I promise!" Katie yipped, she was so easily excited kind of like a Chihuahua puppy. Melanie laughed inwardly at the thought. It was a wonder her friend hadn't pee'd herself. "What's with you?" Katie asked studying the girls face. "One minute you're begging me not to sneak out, the next you've got a weird look on your face."

Melanie smirked "It's nothing. Now lets go."

The girls walked the few blocks to the towns centre to get their bearings. Their clothes sticking to them uncomfortably from the humidity in the air. Still the roads were silent. "So where did you say this party was anyway? Do you think Dylan Kahn will be there? ...He is so cute!" Katie gushed looking up into the heavens in a daydream like daze. "Please tell me you're not picturing what your kids would look like?" the dark haired girl scolded sarcastically.

"God yes! You've seen him right? Electric blue eyes, chiselled cheek bones and that hot as hell half smirk thing he does with his mouth."

Melanie swatted her friend hard on the arm as they continued walking along "Will you cut that out? You know your mum dated his dad in high school right?.. Isn't that like-incest or something?"

"Ew! And no! First of all they went on one date & that's it. Nothing else happened."

Melanie just gave her a _'yeah right, I don't believe you'_ kind of expression before they were almost bombarded with a few of their other friends when they reached the party site. The local pool. It was far enough outside the town square so no one would hear the profanity filled music booming from a giant stereo. Not unlike the one John Cusack held over his head in the movie 'Say Anything' but close enough that no one could disappear into the night and not be noticed wandering off.

"Hey girls, glad to see you got the balls to skip out of curfew." Laughed one boy they didn't recognise who seemed to be half way passed wasted already, a plastic red cup in hand and an amber liquid stain down the front of his white shirt.

"What took you guys so long to get here anyway?" a blonde haired girl with a freckled face asked as their best guy friend Nathan Wolfe clumsily felt her up under her mini skirt mouthing at her neck like a deranged animal leaving a trail of saliva. "God Nath, How many times have I warned you not to eat jello shots!" Melanie groaned

"Sorry Georgia, this one over here wanted to stay home and play Pictionary with the parentals." Katie-Lauren joked finishing her story after being interrupted. "Can you believe she didn't want to come? I mean jeez lame right?" she scoffed. Melanie shot her a sideways glance.

"Come on Nath lets get you sobered up a bit. We don't want to be explaining a drowning in the pool to the police later do we?" she said taking his arm over her shoulder gesturing for one of the others to help her. "This is so awesome!" Katie squealed turning to Georgia & two other girls in red polka dot bikini's. The pool was packed with people, giant beach balls and floating unicorn shaped chairs. The far corner had the most popular group of them all grinding against each other to the music. Katie guessed that's what dancing was reduced to these days. Gone were the days where Ballet was one of the top dance classes to be apart of. A few guys who seemed closer to college age rather than highschool were playing beer pong and a giant keg sat a short distance away with guys cheering each other on to skull as much as possible in a minute, or so she assumed given the stop watch in a bimbo's hand.

It was so totally unreal to have actually been invited to this thing rather than crash like many others probably had by the number of people gathered.

"I'm gonna go find Dylan!" she yelled to the other girls over the music and wandered off amongst the crowd.

"Hey little lady, Wanna dance with the hottest guy here." she heard a voice say or more like mumble given his severely drunk state. he could barely stand and his feet were all over the place. "No thanks, you look like you need to hurl!"

The guy just whooped at the top of his lungs throwing off his shirt and downed another beer from a near by table. Most of it going down his chest rather than his mouth. "Nah I'm good,". She wandered off in the opposite direction when she felt a force from behind and hit the water before she knew what happened. Coming up for air in the cold water of the pool she spat out the chlorine from her lungs "Hey!" she yelled. Some of the girls had knocked her in accidently as two guys had come toward them as they fought no doubt for show. "Sorry! We're...Katie! What the hell are you doing here!" Katie's face fell as she realised who it was...Her older cousin Rachel Fitz from her dads side of the family who had studied at U Penn wearing denim shorts and a tasselled blue bikini top. "I'm so dead," Katie muttered under her breath as her cousin helped her out of the pool dripping wet. The dunk in the pool though unexpected was a welcome surprise given the heat of the day still hung heavy in the air.

"So..." her cousin probed glaring her down waiting for an explanation taping her foot impatiently.

"I...I...I was invited for one and I wanted to come! This is my chance to avoid being a loser in high school!" she explained quickly. "please don't tell on me!"

Her cousin crossed her arms over her chest "You are in so much trouble! Do you know how wild these parties can get? Who invited you anyway?"

"I don't know his name he just gave us an invi..."she stopped mid explanation realising she had just ratted out her best friend being here too.

Rachel's eyes widened "Us! Whose us?"

Katie slumped her shoulders in defeat "Melanie." she answered reluctantly "I swear we were just coming to have fun. We weren't going to drink or anything!"

"Whatever. Now lets find her before something bad happens!"

 **Katie's POV:**

I'll forever hate myself for what happened next. I found Melanie making out with my crush Dylan Kahn near the toilet block. Both of them were clearly tipsy. Him more than her but whatever. How could she do this to me? He was my first crush. My first real deeply rooted crush. I pretty much talk about him none stop to her and whats more is the fact that she always said she hated him. She'd always make fun of me saying how crazy stupid I was to have a crush on him. Now here she was with her tongue down his throat. It should be me. I hear my inner voice screaming at her to stop and calling her every insulting name under the sun. Bitch, slut, slag, whore, lying skank and way worse if possible. But no I stayed silent. Throwing daggers her way as my fists clench and anger curdles inside me like a bubbling cauldron until Rachel pulls the guy off her.

"Hey get off her you idiot she's under age and she's not interested!" Dylan didn't even bat an eye and stumbled off toward another group of girls a short distance away. Everyone around us had stopped what they were doing to watch the altercation but went straight back to partying like nothing happened as me and Melanie started arguing.

"How could you? You knew I liked him. We're supposed to be friends Mel!" I shout at her.

"Now whose the uptight one?" she half laughs stumbling a little.

"I need to get you girls both back home or you'll be busted." Rachel interjected tugging on my arm.

"Stuff going home to her place. I'm going to find Dylan so we can make out some more." she chuckled half smirking until I pulled on her arm dragging her along behind me. She dug her heels into the ground with each step almost pulling me off balance "Come on we're leaving. Now!".

Melanie yanked her hand back rather violently. For a half drunk girl she was still pretty strong almost pulling my own arm out of its socket.

"I'm not going anywhere without Dylan! He said he liked me!"

"Of course he said he like you. You had your tongue down his throat. He'd of said he liked a camel if it was making out with him." I bite back

Melanie scoffs at me rolling her eyes like I'm taking things way out of proportion.

"I hate you! I finally get kissed by a guy and you make it all about you! Typical Katie move." she glares at me "Something finally good happens for me and you steal it away from me!" Tears are falling rom her eyes. She's drunk. Pissed at me and now she's upset, not a good combination. Hell she's a nightmare when she's sober. Hopped up on ice-cream & root beer floats on her period. But this is ten times worse.

"Fine! You can walk home by yourself I'm going home with Rachel!". Without so much as a grunt goodbye Melanie storms off leaving me to follow Rachel to her car.

"Whatever happens is on her. Now lets go before we're both grounded for life! You for sneaking out and me for notgetting you out of here sooner." she tells me as we reach her car. She pulls open the door literally clicking my seatbelt in place for me in the back seat like I'm some 5 year old child. I guess sneaking out to a party your parents didn't give you permission to go to where there are college boys and drinking doesn't exactly scream adult now does it?...Rachel pulls out of the carpark and drives a little way before cranking up the radio a bit when a blaring sound hits my ears at full speed followed loud screeching noise as a bright white light engrosses me, Rachel and the car...

That's the last thing I remember before waking up in a white room, a ceiling fan above my head whirring around & around making me feel dizzy. I can't breathe, I look down at my nose and see an oxygen mask sitting there. As my eyes begin to focus my arms and legs feel heavy. A plaster cast sits on my right leg and dozens tubes are sticking in me at every angle. A steady beeping sound reaches my ears. I hope to god I'm dead and this is just a horrible dream. Like those dreams that seem so real at first but then your alarm clock goes off telling you it is a dream and that you're 15 minutes late to school. This beep is different its steady and oddly calming. I turn my head as best I can to the side of the bed. A nerve in my neck pinches violently preventing my moving any more. I shift my eyes instead. Its a machine, a heart monitor if my obsessive watching of Greys Anatomy has taught me anything. Its monitoring my heart.

It is then I realise a person sits beside me. A woman, her head against my bed whilst the rest of her is nestled in an arm chair. Her dark hair short and scruffy. I try to cough but only a wheezy sound escapes my throat. Its dry to the bone. I want water...water...the pool...the party...My heart begins to race faster and faster. I can't breathe! I start to panic. The woman next to me suddenly jolts upward. She was sleeping. Its my mum. "Oh my god! Hang on baby, i'll get the nurse." she tells me gently. Immediately she presses a large red button behind my head. A nurse and a doctor rush to my side. I can see mum crying as I'm still trying to breathe.

"Please! Please help my baby!" she screams as two other women; a blonde and brunette rush to hold her back. Auntie Ali & Aunt Em. "She's all I've got!"

"Shh Aria. It's gonna be ok." I hear Aunt Em whisper as Aunt Ali cradles her tightly. Still I can't breathe, I'm in so much pain my chest hurts. All I can think about is the pain and the pool party. I don't understand any of this. What happened to me? Where's Rachel? Where's Melanie?.

The doctor checks my eyes with a little light. "No!' I manage to scream. Now I remember! A horn, a car or a big truck I don't know but I remember Rachel taking her eyes of the road for the radio and a bright white light. "No!" I lose myself as the memory of the accident floods my mind. "Nurse push one of morphine!" I hear the doctor order. Ouch! I feel a sharp jab to my arm, followed by a bout of tiredness. My eyes begin to close on themselves. Slowly I drift into darkness, still my mum calls out to me. "Stay with me Baby! I can't lose you!".

Which leads me to this moment right now. "Katie, honey it's me Auntie Ali," I hear her whisper. I feel her soft hand glide through my hair. My eyes are closed but I know I'm still in the hospital. I don't know how long I've been here or even what day it is. All I can think is where's Rachel & Melanie?

"Come on Katie we just want you to wake uo and tell us you're going to be ok."

"Is she awake yet?" another voice asks.

"Not yet, the doctor said she could be asleep for a little longer yet. The doctor gave her morphine. It helps the healing process apparently. I suppose if she's asleep she doesn't feel the pain."

"I can't believe this happened. She's so young." I now realise its Aunt Em talking. Where's my mum & Dad I haven't seen him since that night I snuck out. Slowly I force my eyes open. Aunt Ali is standing over me "Katie, honey you're ok. You're safe now." she tells me holding my hand for dear life. Tears are clinging to her eyelashes like snowflakes in the winter time. "W-Water." I whisper hoarsely.

She nods silently turning to Aunt Em who grabs the jug on the table below my bed and pours a cup. "Here, small sips now ok?" She reminds Ali as she passes the cup to her and then me gently allowing me to open my mouth for the straw. The water is cool and inviting on my tongue. Later I managed to ask about Melanie. She had left the party soon after us and had gone home. She was safe and sound but was told not to come and see me. Aunt Em had heard my dad tell her parents when they came to the hospital.

 **No POV:**

Its been a week since the accident. Katie stood motionless in the sleeting rain. An umbrella above her head. Staring at the headstone of her cousin.

 _Here lies Rachel Fitzgerald_

 _Daughter to Wes & Evelyn Fitzgerald, Niece to Ezra & Aria_

 _& Beloved cousin to Katie-Lauren._

 _Known to all that loved her as Fitzy._

 _R.I.P_

Her eyes swimming with tears, blurring her vision. "I'm so sorry Rachel. If it wasn't for me and my stupid idea to sneak out to that party you wouldn't of had to drive me home and we wouldn't have been hit by that bloody truck." she explains choking on the words thanks to the lump in her throat. She hops on her one foot leaning on her crutches for support. Her cousin was gone. Her body shaking from head to foot sobbing as she placed a bunch of white roses on the grass. "I'll see you again soon." She stands up straight again and hobbled over to where her mum & dad are. Aunt Evelyn is crying into Uncle Wes' shoulder as he guides her back to the car.

"I never forgive myself for what I've done. I played a part in this. Because of me I lost a cousin & my Aunt & Uncle lost a daughter."She whispers over her shoulder to the head stone.

"I just hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me...one day. I'll miss you Fitzy."

 **So there you have that oneshot/chapter of Katie-Lauren Ezria's daughter. Who should I do next? #Haleb's kids Annabelle & Camille or #Emison twins ? I tried really hard to make this as emotional as possible. Please let me know if I achieved that by your reviews! thanks for reading.**

 **till later you wonderful people.**

 **xoxox**


	22. Haleb Emison kids

**Hey so this chapter is kind of a mashup of #Emison / kids & #Haleb / kids :) It's pretty basic & a little bit fluffy. **

**Important Note! Caleb is the biological father of the #emison twins (sperm donation) & #Haleb are adopted parents to the #Haleb girls. Just so there's no confusion. :)**

 **Review please after.**

It was 7.59am Saturday morning in the Rivers household. A day that Hanna and her husband usually spent together without the kids. Saturday was the day that their two daughters would head off to their extra curricular activities like sports and hanging out with friends at the mall.

"Babe, you know what I've been thinking?"

"No I don't know, so why don't you just tell me," his wife smiled cuddling at his side as they sat in bed together.

"I've been thinking we should get the kids a dog,"

Hanna sat up to meet her husbands eyes "A dog? Why?"

"Well Camille has been pestering for one ever since Ali & Em bought the twins one for Christmas. I don't see why we shouldn't get one. Besides the girls are older now and I think it could be good for them to learn some responsibility."

Hanna had been quietly sipping her coffee that she had gotten out of bed to make earlier, "Hmm, I don't know. I know we have the room for one but I thought we had discussed on adopting another child or did you change your mind?"

"We could always ask the girls what they would prefer." Caleb answered, gently tugging his wife closer to his chest.

"Oh yeah great idea." his wife answered sarcastically "Ask the kids whether they want a sibling or cute furry animal that they don't have to fight over the remote for."

Caleb chuckled "...Yeah I guess I didn't think that one through did I?"

"Nope. I do think it would be nice for the girls to have a sibling though. I mean they don't get to see the twins much as it is with us having to travel a lot for my job."

Her husband nodded in agreement "They know how important your job is Han."

"I just wish they could see the twins more often. Savannah & Noah are their half brother & sister after all."

"So what should we do then?"

Hanna threw back the covers on the bed throwing on her favourite winter time sweater as the mornings had been rather chilly. They had been expecting snow for the past week thanks to the weatherman on the news but so far nothing but soft rain and cold winds had hit the streets.

"Well lets get through breakfast first. Anyway Camille's birthday is coming up maybe we can discuss this whole getting a dog thing as her gift but Anna would benefit too."

"Alright then." Caleb replied following his wife out to the kitchen where the girls were seated eating large bowls of fruitloops in front of the tv.

"Morning mum, Morning dad," Annabelle greeted

"Hi murmf, Hi dadfg," Camille answered through a mouthful of her cereal.

"Cami, don't talk with your mouthful. You're as bad as your mother." Her father laughed.

"Hey!' Hanna squeaked playfully slapping her husband.

Her daughters both laughed at the look on her face. "Ok you two. What have you got happening today? Any plans?"

"Nothing much but we kinda hoping we could catch the train 9am train to Rosewood?"

"Please mum! We wanna see Savvy & Noah." their youngest daughter pleaded pouting at them wither big eyes, a look she had perfected over the years to get what she wanted. Not that it always worked of course.

~:~

 _Caleb, the kids & I are on our way. Be there in 10 minutes. - Hanna_

"Em! They'll be here in 10 minutes," Ali called to her wife from the bedroom. Emily was in their master bathroom taking a shower.

"OK, Can you make sure the kids cleaned up their mess in the kitchen."

"Don't worry I cleaned that up. The kitchen is now free of their blueberry pancake disaster. They took Pepe for a walk with Tom."

"Ok, thanks babe." Emily replied washing the last of the conditioner out of her hair.

Alison threw on her favourite comfy pair of jeans and her wife's old swim team sweater. She loved how it smelt of Emily & the subtle chlorine smell. A few minutes later Emily came downstairs to find Ali sitting on the porch steps. "What are you doing out here?"

"Waiting for the kids to get home. I always worry about them when they go off by themselves."

Emily simply smiled sitting down beside her. "They're our babies. We'll always worry about them but Rosewoods' not the same as it was when we were teenagers Ali. It's different now."

Alison turned kissing her wife's cheek "If this town got one thing right, it was me meeting you."

The brunette gave her a squeezy hug. "True. Now let's wait for everyone inside by the fire. Its too cold out here." Emily said dragging her wife to her feet just as a car horn beeped. It was Caleb's car pulling into the driveway.

"Hey Babes," Hanna smiled stepping onto the porch, leaving Caleb to unpack all the luggage.

"Hey Han, how was the drive?" Ali asked hugging the blonde

"Same as always...boring," she joked

"How's work at the school going as the new swim coach Em?"

"Really great. My sharks are gonna break some serious records this year." Emily beamed, she was sure the girls in her team would manage to break her own record times soon enough.

"That's great Em. How are Savvy & Noah doing with school & everything?" Caleb asked as the four adult sat in the loungeroom.

"Well, Savvy's doing well above average in every class & Noah well lets just say his interests are focus anywhere but the classroom but he's not doing to badly."

"They haven't even said hi to their dear old dad?" Caleb joked.

"Getting to that stage where they're embarrassed by their parents I guess." Hanna teased

Ali and Em laughed half heartedly, it was true the kids, the kids were growing up so fast. One minute they didn't want to leave their side the next didn't want anything to do with them.

"Teenagers, right?" Ali chuckled as Pepe strolled into the room jumping onto the lounge between her & Emily. "Hey boy," Ali said scratching him behind the ears.

"So this is Pepe huh? The girls have been pestering us to get one for them lately. Where did you find him?" Hanna asked

"At the shelter, the girls took one look at his sad little face and that was it. They weren't leaving without him. The guy there said he didn't have long to live anyway so they were gonna put him down ifthe couldn't find him a good home. Since being here he's actually gotten better. Hasn't he Em?"

Em nodded kissing the dogs soft coat. "Yes, he's just another one of our babies now," she said in a mocking baby voice. Pepe panted happily

"So can we get one mum?" Anna asked entering the room with her two sisters & brother behind her.

Hanna looked to her kids who had begun doting upon Pepe. "Pretty Please! We'll look after it. Promise!" they swore

"Oh alright then, but I won't be the one to clean up any dog crap ok? That's on you two." she said sternly.

"Whoo hoo! Can we go to the shelter now and get one!"

"Woah slow your roll there Cam," Caleb said. "We have to go to the pet shop and by all the stuff first. Come on, we'll take all the kids and get icecream too."

"Lets go!" the kids shouted pulling their dad & Hanna to their feet.

"So much for a day to yourselves then," Em laughed waving them off as they all piled into the car.

~:~

Finally they arrived at the shelter downtown. As they arrived they were greeted by one of the volunteers. "Hi, Can I help you?" the young woman said

"Yeah we'd like to adopt a dog today," Annabelle replied practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Of course right this way." she said leading the way through a pair of glass doors, almost instantly their ears burst with the amount of barking going on as the dogs spotted them through their cages. Some of them were tiny little lap dogs like a terrier while others were big like golden retrievers.

"Have you thought about the type of dog you wanted at all?" the woman asked speaking directly to Hanna and Caleb as all our children ran in different directions of the room to see the dogs.

"Probably one that's been here the longest. We just want to give one a good home."

"Hey dad! What about this one? He's so cute!" Savannah called. Annabelle, Camille & Noah ran to her trying to pat the dog through the gate.

"She's so adorable!" Camille added "Her name's Foxy."

Caleb and Hanna turned their heads to see the dog the golden lab pawing at the fence in a friendly manner panting happily at the kids.

"Oh yeah, she's a favourite of ours here, Foxy has been with us for a long time. We had her handed into us a year ago. She was found abandoned on the street. She was rather a mess but she's just needs a home now." the woman told them.

"We'll take her! Wont we?" the kids probed

Hanna wandered up to the them giving the dogs nose head a scratch through the gate. "Aww babe she's perfect & she seems to like the kids."

"Alright then we'll take Foxy."

"Great! I'll get the paperwork." The woman disappeared back to the front desk.

"Thanks so much Dad!"

"Yeah thanks dad!" the girls said.

"Thank your mother, she's the one letting us get her in the first place." the two girls turned to Hanna throwing their arms around her. "You're the best Mum!"

"Lets get this girl home then." Hanna said smiling at the newest member of their family.

 **I hope you liked this even though it was small :) I might do another #Emison kids one not sure yet. please review.**

 **lots of love xxx**


	23. Emily & Noah chapter

**Hey #EmisonBabies, this is a random idea oneshot with #Emison and their twins Noah (boy) & Savannah (Girl) both my own characters. They are 16 years old. Enjoy it :) Make sure to leave me a review after. Sorry for any mistakes**

"Mama have you seen my runners? I left them by the front door yesterday after lacrosse practice. Now they're not there. I've looked everywhere." Noah asked wandering into the kitchen where his mother Emily was throwing on her own pair of runners for their jog.

"Sorry honey I haven't but if you put things where they belong like your mother and I ask you too you'd be able to find them."

Just then Savannah his twin rushed into the kitchen with a half eaten piece of toast hanging out of her mouth already dressed for school with her bag on her back.

"Hey Sav! Have you seen my runners?" He asked searching the kitchen cupboards.

She shook her head "Sorry bro" taking another mouthful of toast.

"Savannah Avery get your butt in the car now! I'm late for my meeting." Alison called from the second story landing.

Emily smiled to herself hearing her wife's panicked voice, she was such a stickler for being on time for things. "Relax babe its only 7.50 your meetings not until 8.15. Sav, you best go wait in the car or mum might find the need to add to the swear jar."

"I heard that Emily!" Came Alison's voice. The twins snigger at their Mama teasing their Mum Alison.

The swear jar on the counter was already half full and they'd only introduced it a week ago. Alison had a tendency to be slightly foul mouthed when she was stressed...Which was most of the time these days but to be fair she was 6 months pregnant with her & Emily's third child. Another girl.

"Noah did you f-" Emily began when her son came back with his runners on his feet ready to go. He like Emily was very sporty but was quite the talented artist as well if Alison's sneak peaks at his art book was proof. Not that they were supposed to know. She and Emily made a pact to never invade their childrens' privacy unless absolutely necessary like if either of the twins safety or health was in danger. Alison had come across it one day after clearing out his room of the junk from under his bed which she gathered was his way of hiding it. They hoped he would one day share it with them on his own.

"Come on Mama, I'll race you to the Brew." Noah challenged stretching his limbs before bolting out the door with one last wave to his sister in the car.

"Loser buys the coffee's." Emily laughed chasing after him down street.

"You're on!" Racing down the down the street, across the park, through the woods- their classic shortcut to town. Noah was ahead by a little bit, red faced and sweating profusely despite being in great shape. Truth be told he had taken to running a lot more lately rather than jogging as to avoid spilling his guts to his mother. Emily had tried for months to get it out of him about his art book. Telling him that he need not be shy to share things with the people he loved.

 _Just do it. Mums will be proud of you. Don't be such a whimp. So what if you like to draw. It's not a big deal. Plus you're awesome at it._ The little voice inside his head told him. He saw Emily finally running up shed fallen behind.

"Getting slow in your old age mum?" He joked trying to settle his nerves. Noah being quite the artist was only part of the issue. Ever since he'd taken an interest in art he had been a target for bullies. Non stop. Everyday the older boys in his class would take his sketch book and tease him about the comics he'd drawn and tearing them out in front of him and sometimes even flushing them down the school toilets.

"Hey! Enough of the old please. I'm just as fit as I was when I was your age. Now that we're alone. What's going on with you lately? I know you're a teenager but you're moodier than usual and you dont seem to talk to mum and me about things as much as you used to. Is everything alright?"

Noah half smiled "I'm fine Mama, just homework and lacrosse keeping me busy and not enough sleep i guess." He lied.

Emily took the opportunity to sit down on the grass patting the space beside her.

"I can tell when you're lying you know." Eyeing him suspiciously as he slumped down closer to her. "Now tell me what's really bothering you."

~:~

A while later Noah is sitting outside Principal Hacketts office at the school whilst his mother Emily is busy talking or more like yelling at him. Noah had told her that he was being bullied for his talent for art & for having two lesbian mothers must have made him gay as well because straight boys don't draw and design. He cringed everytime he heard his mothers voice. He was thankful that his mother Alison wasn't here right now to make things worse.

"My son is being bullied and I expect you to do something about it!"

Again Noah cringed in his seat completely embarrassed. _I shouldn't have said anything_. He thought.

"I'm sorry Emily but unless he gives us the names of these bullies my hands are tied there is nothing I can do."

Emily just groaned "He's told me he has reported these bullies by name before and nothing was done about it How do explain that? My wife and I are members of this faculity and we do our bit to ensure all students particularly the LGBT/minority students have a safe place and people to talk to. It's your responsibility to ensure the safety of everyone. We are a school with ZERO tolerance for bullying of any kind! I want this group of boys suspended for the rest of the semester effective immediately!"

"Emily calm down. I will of course suspend the boys if Noah gives us their names and i will personally meet with their parents to discuss these issues" Principal Hackett replied.

Emily let out a long breath. "Thankyou. Oh one more thing please don't inform my wife about this. I will see to that."

"Very well."

With the hat Emily exited the office. "Noah lets go. I'm taking you & Savannah home with me right now and we wont be back until this whole mess is solved."

He nodded following her hanging his head "What about Mum?"

"Mum has classes all day plus she doesn't need to know, not now at least."

So they found Savannah in her French class & Emily quietly spoke to the the teacher explaining that their was a family emergency. A little white lie on her part but the needs of her family always came first even before the children's education.

.. **.Hope you liked it, I know its random addition to the story but it just popped into my head. I. Will have a chapter for Ali and Savannah next any ideas s would be great**.


	24. Ali & Savannah chapter

**Hey #EmisonBabies :) How are you enjoying PLL so far? Kinda boring right now but the good happy end is upon us in only weeks! Anyways enjoy this Ali/Savannah chapter. Sorry for errors.**

 **INSPIRED BY A PROMPT: One of the #Emison kids gets caught about to have sex. Thankyou to the person who suggested it. Can't remember your name sorry. :) p.s note: Caleb is the biological father of the twins.**

 **Without further ado...**

"Savannah Avery!"

"Mum!" the teen shrieked immediately jumping up off the couch in search of her top.

Alison was standing in the doorway of the living room having just switched the light on. She and Emily had gone gone out to dinner for the first time since the baby (second Daughter) Freya was born. Leaving Savannah alone to babysit whilst her twin brother Noah was on a camping trip with his mates. However Savannah wasnt alone.

"I thought you said you wouldnt be home until after 10?"

"That's your defence! God Savannah I thought we could trust you. Your mother swore to me you would be responsible enough to babysit." The blonde huffed glaring at her wife as she entered the room.

"Babe what's going on?" upon seeing her daughter and the boy she or Alison would later strangle in their underwear she put the pieces together.

"Mama please dont be mad at me." She pleaded looking toward Emily. The swim coach only gave her daughter a sympathetic look. In truth Savannah had come to her a few weeks ago asking about sex. Saying she thought she was ready. Normally Savannah was always asking for her mother Alison's advice but lately she and Alison had been butting heads over the smallest things. Emily guessed that the reason for it was because it was hard for Her wife to accept that her babies were indeed growing up and needed their space. So the swim coach had talked with her daughter about the risks and the importance of practicing safe sex to prevent pregnancy. Emily only promised to talk with her about it if Savannah promised that she was really ready and not because anyone was pressuring her into it.

"Don't you dare look to Mama young lady!" Alison interrupted "You deliberately disobeyed me. Your mother and our house rules!". Savannah looked between her mothers still standing in her bra and pyjama shorts. "You know our rules are there to protect you! No Boys in the house after dark & especially not without supervision. how well do you know this boy anyway?" Alison continued.

"Mum please. You're embarrassing me."

Alison half smiled "Serves you right for disregarding our rules."

"M-maybe i should go." The boy said picking up his clothes moving over to Savannah to kiss her.

"Move one muscle and I'll have you arrested. How old are you any way?" The blonde snapped, shooting daggers at the boy.

"19."

"This should be interesting. How old did my daughter tell you she was?" Alison smirked but still her eyes remained cold and stead fast on the boy across the room.

"18." He answered swallowing hard. Alison exhaled crossly as her wife joined her side.

"Babe why dont you go check on Freya & I'll handle this." Alison reluctantly complied walking out of the room.

"You have 10 minutes to get your clothes on and get out of her before my wife comes back most likely with her grandfathers shot gun." she joked speaking directly to the boy.

The boy nodded almost bolting from the room in search of the bathroom. Within minutes they heard the front door slam as he left without saying goodbye. Emily made herself comfortable on the lounge motioning for Savannah to do the same bringing her daughter close to her chest.

"When you said you were ready I didn't think it would be so soon. Also I dont appreciate being lied to about the boys age either Sav." Giving her a disapproving look.

"You knew?" Alison accused making the two jump. "You knew Sav was having sex & didn't think to tell me? Emily how could you do this?"

"Mum please it's not Mama's fault!"

Alison turned to her daughter "I'm seriously disappointed in you Savannah but not half as much as I am with your mother so go to your room! I'll talk to you in the morning."

Savannah opened her mouth to say something but closed it again when Alison's jaw visible clenched. She scurried out of the room with what was left of her dignity. When their daughter was safely out of earshot Alison continued her rant.

"What the hell Em? How can you condone our 16 year old daughter having sex?"

Emily scoffed loudly "That's a bit hypocritical of you dont you think? As I recall you were hmm let me think...about 13 when you started having sex." Her wife shot back.

"I was not!"

"Yes you were! Don't deny it Ali. I knew you were sneaking off at sleepovers to see Ian and the rest if those idiot friends of Jason's and Cece's. So you have no leg to stand on right now where Savannahs sex life is concerned. Yes she's 16 but she did the responsible and honest thing coming to me first asking for condoms. She came to me and asked how someone knew they were ready for this step. That says a lot about hher level of maturity & how we've raised her Ali. Athe very least she won't come home pregnant! Isn't that the goal here?"

Alison was silent. Her mind still racing with images of her baby girl engaging in amorous activities she ought not to be ready for. It seemed to her that Emily was right. She had been a bit hypocritical toward Savannah. She had lost her virginity at 13 exactly like Em had said & to this day had regretted it and the person she lost it too. Ian Thomas. Spencer's sisters Ex fiancé just to annoy and about to Spencer. She never even really liked him. It wasnt even special. It was a quickie in a run down hotel in the middle of they woods with moth eaten sheets.

Alison sighed "You're right. You are always right Em. I guess i should go talk to her huh?"

Emily nodded kissing her wife on the cheek before retreating upstairs to their bedroom.

Alison inhaled a breath turning the doorknob to her daughters room. Sav was buried in her comforter facing away from the door. Snoring. Clearly faking. She never scored when she was really asleep. "Sav? Honey, can we talk to you for a minute?"

Savannah snored louder. "Please honey?" Alison asked, her voice gentle not authoritian like it usually was whenever she was angry. Finally Savannah turned on her bedside lamp sitting up her legs to her chest. Her face streaked by tears and ear eyes puffy.

The older blonde seated her self next to her daughter. "You know I only want what's best for you right? I just dont want to see you get hurt. Boys can say all the right things to get you to fall for them and then they break your heart. I dont want that to happen to you. You're my baby and ill do anything to protect you and keep you safe that includes your heart."

Savannah sniffed blowing her nose into a tissue. Her head fel to her mothers shoulder.

"I know mum but Mama said i could if i was ready. We were gonna be safe and everything. I really like him Mum. He is I was special."

Alison squeezed her daughter tighter "You are special baby...You're my special girl and i wont have my baby's heart be broken by an older boy whose only interest is what's under your clothes."

"He likes me for me Mum. He asked me to be his girlfriend and he gave me this" she said showing her what looked like a mood ring on her finger.

"What that before or after you agreed to have sex with him?"

Her daughter seemed to be thinking it over, when her face fell. Sob took over body once once more. "I thought he really liked me." She wailed, tears falling on her mothers chest as she he'd her tighter still rocking her gently from side to side.

"I'm sorry baby you deserve someone who will treat you like a princess. If it makes you feel better I can call dad to scare the crap out of him for it if you want." She suggested only half joking if to only get her daughter to laugh. It seemed to work as Savannah stopped crying laughing aloud. "I love you Mum. I really am sorry. I didn't mean to break the rules. I really thought I was ready."

Alison kissed her daughters forehead stroking her hair. "One you will be & it will be with the right boy...or girl if you want." She said nonchalantly "For now I'm just glad my baby is still my baby." Kissing her again she stood up to leave. "Mum?"

"hmm?"

"Don't be mad at Mama ok? She just wanted me to be safe. Nothing happened."

Alison smiled sweetly, completely relieved that her daughter was still a virgin "I know Savvy. Mama and I are fine ok? Now get some sleep.

"Love you."

"Sweet Dreams baby."

 **Did you enjoy that? I think this concludes this story officially but i might have a collection of one shots based on the emison kids and Emison themselves. Would you like that? Let me know by review. My other stories are still works in progress as well. :)**

 **love you**


End file.
